Love Sick
by blackmint
Summary: Cerita picisan drama sekolah. Jimin, ketua klub musik di sekolahnya. Dan Yoongi, si sekretaris kesiswaan. "tak peduli berapa banyak kau menciumku, berapa lama kau mencium ku, aku-" ! Fluff. Rate M, slight, Bangtan cast,&other cast. Based on Drama Lovesick.Yoonmin UPDATE CH 13! Yoon!Seme Taehyung Jungkook Hosoek!
1. Prologue

**LOVE SICK**

* * *

 _ **Ini fanfiction adaptasi dari drama Thailand dengan judul yang sama, saya bercerita dengan lattar belakang drama tersebut. Hanya setting di pindah ke Seoul, dan nama cast saya ubah. Dari keseluruhan cerita saya menambahkan beberapa plot karya imajinasi saya.**_

 _ **Please, if you don't like this don't read.**_

 _ **Plot is not mine, just part of this plot is mine.**_

 _ **This story maybe need more time to finish.**_

 _ **Cast is not mine!**_

* * *

 _" Kisruhnya kehidupan cowok bercelana biru"_

"Jimin! Dana untuk klub kita kenapa berkurang?"

Pekikan Suara Taehyung menyapa , tepat disaat aku datang. Belum ada sedetik aku masuk ke ruangan klub ini, tapi kertas laporan bermasalah itu sudah menghalangi jalan dan pandanganku.

Aku mengreyit saat mulai membaca semua detail di dokumen itu ( _yang dimana Taehyung dengan penuh_ _kasih sayang_ _menyuguhkannya tepat di depan mukaku_ ). Aku mengingat kembali dengan jelas kalau nominalnya lebih banyak dari biaya ulang tahun Park Jae Na. Jelas-jelas aku minta dana 25.000 won untuk mengganti set drum yang sudah lapuk.

Tapi kenapa berubah drastic 5.000?! Dimana sisa 20,000-nya?!

"Jimin, tagihan drum nya sore ini! Apa kita harus kabur, cari tambahan dana dengan street dance atau live music di jalanan?" Taehyung terus berteriak tidak ada habisnya. Sementara itu, anggota klub lainnya mulai kelihatan bingung dan kacau. Jadi sebagai ketua klub, aku harus bagaimana?!

"Sial! Tunggu! " Aku berlalu keluar ruangan klub dengan cepat berlari tergesa melewati beberapa anak tangga.

Suara decit sepatu kulitku menggema saat aku berlari ke Gedung Utama. Aku khawatir kantornya sudah tutup karena hari semakin sore. Saat ini otakku benar-benar tidak karuan. Aku masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana hal semacam ini bisa terjadi. Dan aku benar-benar ketakutan telah membuat kesalahan sebagai ketua klub. "Brengsek! Kenapa jadi kacau! Aku sangat yakin kalau kami pasti akan mendapat dana sesuai yang kami minta. Aku yakin sekali kalau aku pesan drum setnya, dan barangnya segera diantar. Tapi mereka memotong dana kami seenaknya?!"

Dan.. YES! Ruang kesiswaan masih terbuka. Aku berharap bisa bertemu orang yang punya wewenang untuk memperbaiki semua ini.

P

Aku membuka pintu ruang kesiswaan dengan tergesa.

"Halo, saya perwakilan dari klub musik. Saya ingin minta sesuatu, tolong periksa anggaran kami! Kami pikir, kalian melakukan kesalahan!" aku berteriak dengan nafas terengah karena berlari dari lantai atas ke gedung utama.

Nampaknya teriakanku sia-sia, ruangan kosong. Tapi sesaat kemudian, aku melihat seorang berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan itu.

Min Yoongi. Sekretaris kesiswaan dua tahun berturut-turut. Dia lebih tua setahun dariku, karena dulu aku sempat ikut program 2 tahun belajar, jadi tingkatku sama dengan nya. Tapi aku tak pernah memanggilnya Hyung, entah.

Iya dia solusinya. Aku yakin dia bisa bantu.

"Yoongi! Kenapa anggaran klub musik turun drastis? Kau lihat kan waktu kutulis anggaran 25.000 won?" Aku memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan hubungan saling kenal kami, walaupun tidak terlalu dekat. Sesaat dia nampak terkejut pertama kali melihatku, tapi kemudian dia berjalan ke rak dan membuka tumpukan dokumen untukku.

"Tunggu sebentar, coba ku cek lagi, Jimin." Pasti. Aku bisa menunggu.

Aku berdiri disana melihat Yoongi sedang membalik-balik dokumen. Aku benar-benar berharap kalau kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah 'O iya, kami ada kesalahan,' atau 'sisa uangnya di berikan minggu depan' atau kata-kata semacam itu. Tapi sejujurnya harapanku memang tidak terlalu besar, karena jarang membuat kesalahan (khusunya kalau Yoongi yang memeriksa pekerjaan mereka). Ditambah lagi, kami tidak pernah menambah anggaran kami seperti ini.

"Kurasa tak ada yang salah, di catatan ini Anggaran untuk klub musik tertulis disini hanya 5000 won. Coba liat." Yoongi mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin kudengar. Dia memberikan berkas itu kepadaku agar aku bisa melihatnya. Walaupun ukuran hurufnya sangat kecil, tapi angka 5.000 yang tertulis disitu benar-benar membuatku terperanjat dan hampir jatuh.

"Kenapa bisa 5.000 won? Demi Tuhan, aku masih ingat kalau klub musik meminta 25.000 won!"

"Waktu rapat anggaran, kau tidak datang kan? Siapa yang mewakili klub mu?" Kata-kata Yoongi membuatku berpikir sejenak ke masa lalu. Aku ingat. Rapat anggaran untuk klub dan aktifitas sekolah lainnya selalu diadakan tiap tahun. Tapi waktu rapat itu diadakan, aku sedang tidak ke Seoul. Seluruh keluargaku pergi menengok nenek yang sedang sakit di Busan.

Dan yang mewakili rapat anggaran waktu itu… chanwoo!

"Dasar woonguk"

Nama aslinya Jung Chanwoo , namun jika moodku sedang tidak baik, aku memanggilnya Woonguk, mau di ganti apapun namanya tetap sama aja tak ada bagusnya untuk nya, Dia anggota klubku. Kami membuat undian dan dia adalah yang terpilih karena kami semua tidak ada yang mau datang. Belum lagi, rapat anggaran biasanya berlangsung selama 12 jam. Belum lagi biasanya mereka suka memojokkan klub kami. Tapi kenapa Woonguk bisa melakukan ini?!

"Waktu rapat kemarin aku datang. Hakyeon hyung dari klub seni terus-terusan memotong anggaran untuk klubmu. Karena kalau bukan anggaran klub musik yang dipotong, klub seni yang harus dikurangi. Chanwoo terlalu takut untuk menghadapi Hakyeon hyung, dia cuma duduk diam ditempatnya. Dan hanya 5000 yang tersisa buat klubmu. Sebenarnya, aku sendiri juga berpikir apakah kau keberatan?."

"Ya jelas keberatan! Lalu nasib drum yang klub musik pesan bagaimana?!" Aku mulai meneriaki diriku sendiri karena aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain berteriak. Sementara itu, ruang kesiswaan sunyi senyap. Hanya ada aku dan Yoongi .

Berkas itu dilempar kemeja saat Yoongi mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jimin, mungkin aku ada jalan keluarnya…." Yoongi belum menatapku, dia menatap nanar berkas yang ia lempar tadi.

"Kau tau jalan keluarnya? Jangan bercandan Yoongi-aa. Aku benar benar mempertaruhkan harga diriku sebagai ketua klub ku sekarang. Aku rela melakukan apapun itu, asalkan anggaran klub kami bisa kembali 25.000 won, ini area yang sangat bahaya jika keputusan yang ku ambil salah"

"Sebenarnya, mungkin kau tak setuju jimin-aa, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba" Yoongi mulai menatapku, memberi jeda di antara kalimatnya, aku bisa membaca keraguan dimatanya.

Kesempatanku ada disini, mana mungkin aku membuangnya begitu saja?! Aku menatap wajah Yoongi, _teman-yang-tidak-terlalu-akrab_ menunggu jawaban. Aku tidak sadar kalau dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Kalau saja aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi, apa yang akan Yoongi katakan sekarang, aku tidak mungkin mau mengucapkan tambahan kata "apapun" ke dirinya.

"Jimin,kau mau jadi pacarku?" sekarang Yoongi menatapku dengan mantap.

To Be Continued

* * *

 _So, how is it going?_

 _bagaimana reaksi jimin_? does he eccept Yoongi? Try to guess!

 _Jadi, apa saya harus melanjutkan fanfiction ini_?

please, if dont like this ff dont bush me. and please i'm really appreciate if you leave some review and try to guess guys.

thankyou.


	2. Jangan jangan kau

**Love Sick**

* * *

 ** _Ini fanfiction adaptasi dari drama Thailand dengan judul yang sama, saya bercerita dengan lattar belakang drama tersebut. Hanya setting di pindah ke Seoul, dan nama cast saya ubah. Dari keseluruhan cerita saya menambahkan beberapa plot karya imajinasi saya._**

 ** _Please, if you don't like this don't read._**

 ** _Plot is not mine, just part of this plot is mine._**

 ** _This story maybe need more time to finish._**

 ** _Cast is not mine!_**

* * *

 ** _BAGIAN 2_**

" ** _Jangan jangan kau.."_**

"Jimin! Jadi bagaimana?!" Seperti biasanya, taehyung adalah orang pertama yang menyapaku saat aku terengah-engah kembali ke ruang klub kami. Dia mulai berbicara ketika belum sedetik aku disini.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Maksudku, Aku marah dan segala-galanya bercampur aduk. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi mempermainkanku seperti itu? Aku kenal dia (walaupun dari jauh) sudah lama, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kalau dia ternyata gila, mungkin lebih tepatnya sinting.

"Bodoh, aku bukan gay. Brengsek!"

Kalimat itu aku teriakkan lima menit yang lalu sebelum aku kabur dari Ruang kesiswaan dan kembali ke ruangan klubku. Aku tidak percaya akan pendengaranku sekarang. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan mendengar kata-kata dari seorang Min Yoongi yang segalanya terlihat sempurna. Penampilannya. Keluarganya. Tingkah Lakunya. Nilai-nilainya. Kecerdasaanya. Segala bakat atlet basket, dan berbagai musik yang ia suka. Dan bahkan dia juga punya pacar yang cantik.

Iya… Dia sudah punya pacar, kan!? Pacarnya juga gadis populer di sekolahnya.

Ditambah lagi, Aku kenal Yoongi lama sekali. _(Walaupun kita tidak terlalu dekat, karena Yoongi adalah temannya yang dimana Sungjae itu temannya Ji Soo, dan Ji Soo itu teman sekelasku. Bingung? Tapi memang seperti itulah hubungannya.)_ Kalau kita berpapasan, kadang aku tersenyum kepadanya. Atau, kalau Aku sedang beruntung dan dia ada didepanku saat mengantri sesuatu, aku pasti minta tolong untuk mengambilkannya untukku. Kadang kalau klub kami mengadakan konser, aku selalu datang ke hadapannya dan menjual tiket.

Rasanya, tidak mungkinlah kalau dia punya pikiran semacam "itu" terhadapku.

Dan sebenarnya, kalau dipertanyakan manakah anak yang gay disekolah kepadaku, (dan sebenarnya banyak juga), Yoongi adalah orang terakhir yang terlintas dibenakku.

 _Mungkin aku salah dengar?_

Cuaca sudah mulai dingin. Mungkin karena November sudah dekat dan biasanya menjadi awal musim dingin. Apakah baiknya aku mengurung diri dikamar dan menghabiskan waktu untuk main _Video Game?_ Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku menyalakan sepeda motor dan pergi ke rumah yang besar ini.

Aku pernah masuk ke tempat ini dua tahun yang lalu. Anak sulung dari keluarga ini mengadakan pesta ulang tahun ke 15. Aku tidak terlalu dekat atau bagaimana. Tapi kita ada di tingkat yang sama dan rumah kami juga berdekatan. Temanku yang memang akrab dengan dia memohon kepadaku untuk menemaninya datang ke pesta itu.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau bakal kembali ke tempat ini lagi - sendirian. Dan dengan tujuan yang kedengarnnya konyol pula.

Aku memarkirkan sepeda motorku di depan gerbang besar itu, dan mulai mondar-mandir didepannya. Aku bisa melihat bel pintu seolah-olah minta di tekan saat itu, tapi alasanku kesinilah yang membuatku sulit untuk melakukannya.

" _Sial! Kenapa jauh jauh ke sini? Yoongi sialan!"_

Sebelum aku mulai berteriak sendirian, aku melihat bayangan orang yang sedang berjalan di sekitaran taman. Bayangan itu mencuri perhatianku.

 _Dirumah ini cuma ada satu remaja cowok._

" Yoongi! Yoongi!" Kucoba meneriakkan nama pemilik bayangan itu. Aku tidak mau berteriak terlalu keras (tapi tidak terlalu pelan juga) tapi aku berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Nampaknya usahaku terbayarkan. Si tampan yang berengsek itu menoleh dan nampak terkejut. Mungkin ia tak menyangka aku dating ke rumahnya selarut ini . Akhirnya dia berjalan keluar dari bayangan pohon, Aku sadar kalau dia sedang menelpon seseorang.

" _Oh, maaf kalau menganggu. -_-"_

Tapi nampaknya pemuda itu tidak terlalu terganggu dengan semua ini. Dia memang masih terkejut saat melihatku. Aku bisa melihat saat itu juga kalau dia langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Oh, Jimin. Ada apa?" Dia keluar melalui pintu kecil yang memang bagian dari gerbang itu. Sampai detik ini aku sama sekali belum menyusun apa yang ingin ku bicarakan.

"ugh Yoongi, " _Dari mana aku harus mulai_ "Ehh, Aku…" _Sekarang_ ba _gimana!?_ "Aku…"

"Apa kau kesini karena masalah yang tadi pagi?" _Banzaai! Akhirnya dia mengerti maksud ku._

"Iya, Itu." Aku berbicara sambil menunjuk dadanya "Kita harus bicara serius." Aku menarik napas sejenak dan menjelaskan kronologis yang mungkin saja salah ku mengerti"

"Pagi tadi , di ruang kesiswaan dan kau disana. Aku tanya tentang pemotongan anggaran klubku. Lalu kau bilang semuanya gara-gara Woonguk yang tidak mau bicara saat rapat anggaran yang kau adakan, jadi aku—"

"Aku masih ingat apa yang terjadi, Jimin." Dia memotong pembicaraanku karena nampaknya dia tidak mau mendengar reka ulang keseluruhan cerita. Tapi terserahlah. _Aku tahu dia ingat, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku_ _membangun suasana daripada terasa sangat canggung seperti sekarang!_

"Oh, terima kasih kalau masih ingat. Jadi pastinya kau juga ingat kalo kau bersedia membantu klubku. Tapi kau ingin apa sebagai imbalannya? Aku merasa kalau aku salah dengar. Sesuatu… Tentang jadi pacarmu. Kemudian aku mengumpat kepadamu dan langsung pergi. Maaf Yoongi, aku pikir pendengaranku agak terganggu."

"Tapi kau tak salah dengat Jimin-aa."

"Hah? Kau bilang?" Dia baru saja berkata padaku, aku masih bingung, atau memang telingaku yang bermasalah?

"Aku bilang, kau tak salah dengar JImin. Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

 _Brengsek! Jadi Yoongi benar-benar gay?!_

 _Aku jauh-jauh aku datang kesini! Apa dia akan melakukan sesuatu kepadaku!?_

Mendadak tulang-tulangku serasa disiram air es saat aku berhasil mengolah semua ini. Dan aku yakin kalau mukaku saat ini pasti pucat pasi.

Aku menoleh ke arah Yoongi saat mimik mukanya memberikan senyuman dengan maksud yang tersembunyi. Tentu saja aku tidak mau tahu apapun yang dia coba untuk sampaikan. Dan yang pasti, inilah saatnya aku pergi dari sini!

"Jimin! Dengarkan dulu!" Aku sudah dekat dengan sepeda motorku saat dia berhasil menangkap lenganku.

Reaksi normalku adalah balik badan dan menghadapinya, karena aku merasa tidak aman kalau punggungku-lah yang mengadap kearahnya untuk detik ini.

Aku berusaha menutup mata dan dengan kalut aku mengayun-ayunkan tanganku sebisa mungkin untuk menghadapinya. Kondisiku saat ini? Bahkan kelewat menyedihkan hanya untuk dilihat.

"Aku tak seperti yang kau bayangkan! Tolong jangan menyukaiku, Aku minta maaf! Aku tak bisa jadi pacarmu! Sungguh!" Aku memohon kepadanya, aku bahkan rela kalau harus berlutut saat ini juga. Aku hanya ingin dia melepaskanku agar aku bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Hari ini Aku tidak siap dengan semua ini! Yoongi benar benar gila!

"Hey! Dengarkan sampai selesai dulu, Jimin! Aku juga tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!"

Yoongi mengguncangkan seluruh badanku, yang akhirnya membuatku diam dan membuka satu mataku.

 _EH? Jadi aku salah paham?_

"Ayolah masuk dulu,"

"Tidak, aku harus pulang Yoongi"

"Sebentar, hanya sebentar. Kau bilang ingin membahas ini denga serius"

Kemudian dia menarikku masuk ke rumahnya. _Apa aku bisa selamat_ _keluar dari sini?!_

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Yoongi agar berhasil menyeretku masuk kedalam rumah. Tenaga nya kali ini lebih kuat di bandingkan denganku,aku tidak lemah. Hanya sekarang aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Setidaknya, pantatku yang dari tadi khawatir, sudah berkenan untuk didudukkan di bawah pohon di taman rumahnya.

Yoongi menatapku tajam, seolah-olah ada satu juta delapan ratus hal yang ingin dia sampaikan kepadaku tapi dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Secara pribadi, jelas aku ragu apakah aku benar-benar ingin duduk disini mendengarkannya. -_-"

"Jimin!" Akhirnya dia memanggil namaku. Aku sempat terperanjat dari tempat dudukku. _Jadi sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan kali ini? Apa aku harus kabur? Menggali lubang? Telpon polisi? Atau mengirimkan Bat-signal?. Aku sangat tak menyukai tatapannya padaku sekarang._

Yoongi menatap lekat-lekat wajahku, dia bisa bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa muaknya diriku saat ini. Dia mendesah.

"Aku bukan gay. Aku sudah punya pacar. Kau tahu dia. Han Yejin itu pacarku." _Kenapa selalu mengulang kata-katanya ?_ Bagaimanapun, apa yang dia biacarakan memang masuk jadi sedikit lebih lega.

Secara alami, aku mengangguk sebagai responku. Karena memang aku tahu, kenyataannya Yejin itu pacarnya Yoongi. Dia seumuran dengan ku, tapi dia tidak satu sekolah dengan kami. Karena Sekolah kami adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki. Yejin itu cantik sekali, dan aku benar-benar serius tentang kecantikannya. Dia nampak natural, walaupun dia tidak memakai make-up sama sekali. Dia selalu mengenakan pakaian yang modis layaknya wanita korea pada umumnya. Simpelnya, kalau dia itu pacarmu, mungkin kau akan merasa malu punya pacar seperti dia. Apalagi kalau dia datang ke sekolah kami, semua orang menatapnya dan mulai meneteskan air liurnya.

Semua orang bilang kalau Yoongi dan Yejin adalah pasangan yang diciptakan oleh surga. Kenyataannya, aku adalah salah satu yang juga bilang seperti itu. Mereka sangat cocok satu sama lain.

Jadi, mau tidak mau, aku jadi penasaran tentang apa yang akan Yoongi katakan selanjutnya.

"Tapi… Aku ingin pacaran denganmu, jimin."

 _Sial. Cukup aku mendengarkan semua ini!_

"Baiklah, Yoongi. Aku tetap berpegang teguh pada pendirianku sebelumnya. Aku pikir aku harus pulang sekarang, aku tidak mau mendengar semua ini lagi. Seharin aku mencoba tak memikirkannya, tapi sama saja hasilnya." Cepat-cepat aku beranjak dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku tidak bercanda lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak pahan jalan pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa dia duduk disini mencoba untuk meyakinkanku kalau dia bukan gay? Bahkan sampai membawa-bawa Yejin sebagai buktinya. Tapi sekarang dia bilang kalau dia ingin berpacaran denganku?

"Keluargaku memaksaku untuk berpacaran dengan seseorang. Aku tidak bisa melawan permintaan mereka. Aku hanya punya adik perempuanku yang bisa membantuku. Dia bilang kalau aku punya pacar laki laki, barulah dia mau membantuku."

" _Apa?!"_ Dia berbicara dengan cepat dan hanya samar-samar sajaaku memahami apa yang dia bicarakan. Aku mulai sadar, kalau aku harus menaruh perhatian lebih besar saat ini.

"Apa tadi? Bicara pelan-pelan yang jelas."

"Aku bilang, keluargaku memaksaku untuk berpacaran dengan seseorang." Yoongi berdesah dengan keras sebelum dia melanjutkan. Semantara itu, aku kembali duduk di sampingnya seperti sebelumnya.

"Oke?"

"Aku tidak bisa melawan orang tuaku. Kau tahu kan kalau mereka itu sangat ketat, Jimin." Dia benar.

Aku ingat dengan baik saat pesta ulang tahun dua tahun yang lalu. Aku harus benar-benar mengendalikan diriku. Aku harus menahan diri agar tidak berbicara sumpah serapah, rasanya lebih mengerikan daripada harus menahan kentut. Maksudku, kalau kau kentut mungkin orang-orang tidak akan tahu (Aku berpikir seperti itu?) tapi kalau aku mulai bicara kotor, aku tahu saat itu juga aku akan diusir keluar dari rumah besar itu. Setelah pesta, aku menghampiri Taehyung. Dia harus mendengarkanku mengeluh selama tiga jam. Telinganya mungkin sudah kebas.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa, mereka selalu menuruti apapun permintaan Yeri." Lanjut Yoongi, dia berhasil menggoyahkan pikiranku.

 _Apa? Dia_ _barusan bilang apa? Oh iya, Yeri itu adik perempuannya._

Samar-samaraku ingat dia. Yeri lumayan mengintimidasi seingatku. Jadi kalau Yoongi berkata kepadaku bahwa orang tuanya selalu menuruti permintaan adik Yoongi , Aku tidak terlalu terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Jadi, kalau dia bisa membantuku berbicara kepada orangtuaku, maka Aku tak perlu pacaran dengan wanita pilihan mereka. Tapi" Aku menaikkan alis. Dalam pelajaran bahasa Korea, ajaran sastra dari Ahn Saem bilang kalau apapun yang berada di belakang kata "tapi" adalah ide pokoknya.

Maka dari itu, para siswa harus memperhatikan hal tersebut dengan seksama.

Tapi… saat ini aku agak tidak mau memperhatikan ucapan Yoongi. Apakah ide pokokku sudah jelas dan singkat?

" Apakah bisa aku tak perlu mendengarkan ini?"

"Tolong Jimin! Biarkan aku selesai berbicara." Sekarang aku tahu, _Yoongi memang tukang_ _paksa._

Jadi aku duduk dengan muka lelahku menunggu dia melanjutkan, tapi juga ada rasa antisipasi. Perasaan apa ini yang mengalir di tulang-tulangku? Apa artinya aku bakal kehilangan keperjakaanku oleh Yoongi?!

"Yaa, Yeri itu… sama dengan gadis remaja pada umumnya, Jim. Dia sangat suka membaca manga, tapi entah genre manga apa yang di abaca. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Dia membeli banyak sekali genre manga tentang cowok berciuman dengan cowok lain, semuanya ada di kamarnya." _Makin_ _lama percakapan ini makin menakutkan._

"karena itu, dia bilang kepadaku jika aku mempunyai pacar cowok, dia dengan senang hati akan berbicara ke orang tua kami demi aku. Dan kalau pacarku imut, manis, dia akan berusaha lebih keras."

 _Akankah seseorang memberitahuku kapan terakhir aku mengedipkan mata? Apa aku genit? Ugh aku tak tahan lagi._ Aku mulai berdoa didalam kepalaku. Aku berharap agar aku tuli untuk 2-3 menit kedepan. Aku berjanji akan rajin membuang sampah kelas selama tiga bulan berturut turut, kalau harapanku dikabulkan.

Tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang mau mempedulikan hal itu.

"Dan kau itu… imut, juga manis" Itu adalah kalimat berikutnya yang aku dengar.

 _Sial! Ini memang fakta jika aku lahir lebih kecil dari pada Yoongi. (Sebenarnya, aku tidak pendek atau sejeisnya dan Yoongi pun tidak tinggi juga , mungkin hanya tinggi beberapa centimeter dari padaku, Tapi yang jelas… Aku masih lebih pendek dari pada dia)_

 _Ini bukan salahku juga, aku punya mata yang sipit bahkan jika aku tertawa bagian mataku hanya akan terlihat garis, dan bibirku juga merah seperti pulm… teman-temanku sering mengejek kalau aku ini imut. Tapi semuanya tidak pernah aku pikirkan dalam-dalam. Sampai malam ini aku sadar, secara resmi Yoongi berhasil memasukkanku …_

… _kedalam neraka karena fakta dari teman temanku!_

Nampaknya Yoongi bisa membaca pikiranku tanpa perlu memberi tahunya.

"Jimin. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, Tapi… tak mungkin juga aku bisa dapat orang seperti Sijin dan mengenalkan kepada Yeri kalau dia pacarku, kan?" Dia tahu caranya membuat contoh kasus yang baik. Dia membawa-bawa Sijin. Sijin itu atlit terbaik disekolah kami. Kamu mungkin bisa menduga kalau dia itu raksasa.

"Mengapa gak mencoba minta tolong Angels Gang?" Aku bertanya ke Yoongi, sambil mengacu ke sekelompok Katoeys yang selalu gaduh, yang bahkan mampu membuat cowok-cowok disekitarnya grogi. Pasti kalaupun Yoongi minta tolong ke mereka, mereka bakal bertarung satu sama lain untuk memperebutkan Yoongi.

"Yeri tidak suka cowok semacam itu, Jimin. Dia lebih suka cowok gay, bukan katoeys." _Dan sebenarnya seberapa gay-kah aku?!_ Rasanya ingin menyemprotkan kata-kata itu ke muka Yoongi sekarang.

"Kan ada Taemin, Yoosoek, Sungjong. Mereka juga manis dan imut. Mereka juga lebih pendek daripada aku. Kenapa kau tak minta tolong ke mereka saja?!"

Aku masih mencoba mengubah pikiran Yoongi. Nampaknya Yoongi juga sudah kehabisan akal. Dia mendesah sekali lagi.

"Mereka itu straight seperti kita. Mereka tak akan pernah setuju dengan ide ini."

" Lalu kenapa aku?!"

"Karena kau dan aku… bisa saling membantu satu sama lain." Rasanya aku membeku ditempat. _Apakah aku sekarang sedang diancam?_

Aku hampir lupa kalau aku masih butuh bantuan Yoongi. Simpelnya, saat ini aku melihatnya hanya sebagai tumpukan uang.

"Oke? Kita tak perlu berakting terus-terusan, cukup didepan Yeri saja. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan uang untuk klubmu." _Apakah aku benar-benar rela kehilangan harga diri hanya demi uang sebesar 20.000 won dengan menjadi pacar Yoongi?!_

Aku menatap mukanya yang tersenyum sambil memikirkan ini secara matang. Tapi aku tidak sempat melanjutkan pikiranku karena mendengar suara dengan nada tinggi.

" Yoongi-aa, ini siapa?"

.

.

* * *

jujur saja, saya buat ini senyum senyum sendiri karena drama aslinya memang sangat lucu.

Disini Yoongi yang jadi seme, dan jimin uke. Please no bash!

Yoongi memang lebih cocok jadi seme guys.

Masih mau dilanjutin? saya libur habis Ujian Nasional,disamping bingung cari universitas saya iseng iseng rewatch drama ini, muncul aja ide mau buat versi Yoonmin nya. xD

dari beberapa review udah ada yang pernah nonton drama nya ya? jadi udah pada tau jalan ceritannyaa deh! yang pasti tetep review ya buat Yoonmin shipper!

saya excited banget karena Bangtan, awal Mei mau comeback kan! 3 MV sekaligus! keep love Bangtan guys!

thankyou


	3. Biarkan Mengalir

**Love Sick**

* * *

 ** _Ini fanfiction adaptasi dari drama Thailand dengan judul yang sama, saya bercerita dengan lattar belakang drama tersebut. Hanya setting di pindah ke Seoul, dan nama cast saya ubah. Dari keseluruhan cerita saya menambahkan beberapa plot karya imajinasi saya._**

 ** _Please, if you don't like this don't read._**

 ** _Plot is not mine, just part of this plot is mine._**

 ** _This story maybe need more time to finish._**

 ** _Cast is not mine!_**

* * *

 ** _BAGIAN 3_**

" ** _Biarkan Mengalir"_**

"Yoongi-Oppa, ini siapa?"

Suara itu membuatku merinding bukan kepalang. Tentu saja aku mengenalinya. Aku tahu pasti siapa gadis ini, dengan mukanya yang polos dan kelicikannya yang tersembunyi dalam matanya, nampak bingung berdiri di belakang Yoongi.

Itu dia! Yeri, adik perempuan Yoongi.

 _Rasanya terlambat, sia sia jika meminta sinyal untuk minta tolong?!_

Aku terkejut karena melihat gadis imut ini bagai melihat setan. (Tapi sejujurnya, setan pun lebih baik kalau dalam situasi saat ini.) Sementara itu, nampaknya Yoongi berhasil mengendalikan situasinya. Dia cuma mengambil satu napas dalam-dalam sebelum balik badan dan memberikan senyuman ke adik perempuannya.

Yoongi sialan! Bagaimana bisa dia pura pura bahagia di depan adiknya ini, sedangkan aku berusaha keras tidak menjerit karena melihat topic pembicaraan kami beberapa menit yang lalu.

"tadi kau bilang ingin tidur?" Aku mengernyit saat suara lembutnya Yoongi menyapa adiknya. Pantas, tidak heran kalau gadis-gadis di sekolah khusus perempuan itu, _mati kutu_ terhadapnya. Pikiran itu menyeruak masuk kedalam otak saat aku mengangkat alis mataku pas dia menepuk lembut kepala adiknya yang baru berumur 14 tahun itu. Yoongi memang kakak yang baik. Entah kenapa, gambaran keadaan ini membuatku sedikit santai. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku turun kesini untuk menunggu Ayah pulang. Tapi kemudian ada kalian." Si kecil pembawa masalah itu menjawab namun terus menatapku dari tadi. _Tentu, aku terlihat familiar_ _bukan?_ (Terakhir kali aku melihatnya yaitu saat kompetisi sepak bola tahun lalu. Yeri datang untuk menemui Yoongi, Yoongi sedang mengurusi barang-barang. Sementara itu, aku sedang beraktivitas dengan klub musikku. Aku sendiri yang memanggil Yoongi untuk Yeri)

Aku tersenyum lebar dan ramah, sampai berhasil menunjukkan ke-32 buah gigiku. (Aku sempat berpikir akan menyobek gusiku) Aku melihat Yoongi berbalik kearahku dan dia ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Rasa dingin langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.

"Oh, ini… 'teman'-ku dating mampir sebentar." Dia berbalik lagi ke Yeri. _Kenapa kata_ _teman-nya di perjelas begitu? (Bahkan sampai pelan-pelan menyebutnya)_

"Teman?" Aku bisa melihat tatapan nakal di matanya Yeri. Semua rasanya mulai serba salah sekarang bagiku. _Apakah dua bersaudara ini_ _sedang menjahili ku habis habisan?!_

"Sebenarnya…" Yoongi bicara saat menoleh ke Yeri, tapi tetap mencuri pandang kearahku disaat bersamaan. Nampaknya dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapanku yang sedang panik,

"Kau bilang ingin bertemu dengan Jimin, jadi aku minta dia datang kesini." _Aku menatap Yoongi dengan segala umpatan di dalam hati, Sialan!_

"Aku ingin bertemu Jimin?"

"Kau bilang kan… kalau ingin bertemu dengan pacarku, kan?"

 _Sejak kapan aku setuju dengan semua ini!?_

 _Apakah aku emang amnesia atau kamu cuma mengada-ada saat ini!?_

Aku sudah mau berdiri dan memukul kepalanya, tapi dia menarik dan menggenggam lembut tanganku sebelum aku bisa melakukannya.

 _Jadi inilah takdir hidupku…?_

Akhirnya aku terpaksa masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Min. Awalnya aku memberontak, menolak dengan keras kepala dan berbagai alasan tetapi dua bersaudara ini sama-samamenyebalkannya. Sekalinya Yeri tahu kalau aku bakal jadi kakak iparnya (mungkin) dia memaksa kakaknya untuk mengambil segelas air untukku. Kalau Yoongi, dia selalu mendukung adiknya. Yoongi juga bilang kalau diluar nanti digigit nyamuk. Awalnya kupikir akan lebih sederhana, kalau Yoongi membiarkan ku kembali ke rumah dengan tenang.

Seperti biasa, aku akan selalu kalah jika beradu argument. Ada pepatah _"Mulutmu tenggelam, kangkungnya hanyut terbawa air.*"_ Sekarang Aku akhirnya paham apa artinya pepatah itu. Dan berakhirlah aku duduk manis di sofa ruang keluarga Min. Sementara itu, Yeri duduk di sofa lain didekat kami. Kalau Yoongi… dia duduk dekat sekali denganku, sampai bisa dibilang dia memangkuku.

"Kau kenapa? Di sana masih banyak ruang, jangan mendekat! Lama lama suhu panas" Aku berbisik ke Yoongi agar Yeri yang sedang melihat Drama Barat tidak mendengarnya. Si bajingan ini memandangku sambil memasang mimik muka mengejek.

"Kau kepanasan? Tunggu aku turunkan suhu AC nya."

"Sial! Aku sudah baik baik saja, tak perlu! Bisa kau minggir ke sana?" _Kenapa Yoongi tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih sekarang!_

Malah dia memberi senyuman licik. "Mana bisa aku minggir? Kita harus 'meyakinkan', Jimin." _Meyakinkan bagaimana! Dia yang selalu melakukan_ _segalanya diluar kehendakku. DIa yag menuai, dia juga yang akan memetik._

"Kau bicara apa? Geser ke kanan, tolong" Aku mulai sedikit naik darah kepadanya. Aku pantang menyerah agar dia mau memberikan jarak dariku. Dia mendengar dan nampaknya kali ini dia mau memenuhi keinginanku.

Aku menghela napas keras-keras karena akhirnya Yoongi mau bergeser sedikit Tapi kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Yoongi memutuskan untuk mencondongkan badannya ke arahku dan menaruh lengannya di pundakku.

 _Dia benar benar serius sekarang!_

Aku sadar sekarang Yeri mengamati kami. Matanya bersinar namun ada yang aneh tentang pancaran itu. Nampaknya saat ini dia dipenuhi dengan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan, tapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar menjelaskannya. Tapi apapun itu, tanganku sekarang merinding.

 _Tolonglah Yeri, tonton televisinya saja._

"Jimin-ssi Ini sudah terlalu malam. Gimana cara kau pulang?" Yeri meluncurkan pertanyaan jam tanganku dan sadar sebenarnya ini memang sudah terlalu malam. Saatnya kabur dari neraka ini.

"Aku naik sepeda motor ke sini. Mungkin aku harus pulang sekarang Bye Yoongi." Aku berbalik sambil melambaikan tangan ke kakak dari pembuat-masalah-itu yang juga akan berdiri untuk mengantarkan aku ke gerbang rumah. Tapi nampaknya si adik pembuat masalah itu tidak rela melepaskanku dan membiarkanku bereingkarnasi dengan mudah dari sini.

" Oppa! kau tega membiarkan Jimin-ssi pulang selarut ini sih? Kalau ada apa-apa jalan, dia sendirian kan? Siapa yang mau tanggung jawab."

' _Apa-apaan!? Aku 17 tahun! Aku bisa jaga diri juga, Yeri!' aku protes, tapi tak dapat ku keluarkan secara langsung._

"Eh…"

"Jimin-ssi, menginap disini saja? Kau bisa tidur berdua dengan Yoongi Oppa di kamarnya. Kau tidak boleh pergi malam ini, bahaya sekali diluar." Yeri menahan ku pergi dengan mengayun ngayun lenganku seperti anak kucing. Bibir kecil itu terus-terusan bergerak dan nampaknya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

"Yoongi Oppa!, kau tidak bisa seenaknya bilang ke aku kalau udah punya pacar dan minta tolong berbicara kepada Ayah. Kalau kau tidak menjaga Jimin-ssi, aku tidak akan membantu Oppa!" _Apaaan! Aku bisa gila dalam beberapa jam!_

"Em, Jimin, kupikir tak ada salahnya kau menginap disini malam ini. Kalau kau pulang sekarang mungkin bahaya." Yoongi berkata dengan cekikikan.

"Mana mungkin? Besok kami sekolah. Aku tidak membawa seragam ganti."

"Kamu bisa pakai punya Yoongi , Jimin-ssi."

"Nama bedge nya pasti beda, dan itu pasti jadi masalah di sekolah besok." Aku sedikit tersenyum penuh kemenenangan sebelum Yoongi..

"Keamanan sisw jarang memeriksa hal semacam itu. Dan kalau memang besok ditanya, bilang aja kemarin kau menginap di rumahku, jadi kau terpaksa pinjam seragamku." Yoongi benar benar tak membantu.

 _Aku tersentuh!_

"…" Lidahku kelu saat ini. Aku akan diam saja. Aku tidak punya bahan sangkalan yang tersisa saat ini untuk melawan mereka.

"Kalian naik dan mandi. Kalian berdua. Dan aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Ayah tentang itu nanti, Oppa." Yeri memberi tahu sambil mendorong punggung kami, memaksa untuk segera beranjak dari ruang keluarga sehingga kami bisa pergi menuju ke kamar Yoongi. Mata Yoongi berbinar ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh adiknya. Sementara itu, Aku benar-benar tertekan mengenai semua ini.

 _Apa maksud adiknya dengan kata 'mencoba'? Sampai kapan aku harus terjebak dalam situasi semacam ini?!_

"Jangan khawatir dengan uang untuk klubmu. Aku akan menanganinya untukmu." Yoongi berbisik kepadaku. Aku hampir lupa tentang hal itu.

 _Tapi, apakah hal itu pantas diperjuangkan sekarang?_

Aku datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan super berantakan. Aku kurang tidur dan aku tak paham dengan tingkah kedua bersaudara itu.

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak jika disebelahku ada Yoongi!? Kita saling kenal satu sama lain, tapi juga tidak terlalu akrab. hanya sekedar tahu satu sama lain, yang kadang kala berpapasan di jalan.

Maka, bagaimana mungkin aku nyaman berbagi kasur dengannya? Tempat terdalam yang pernah aku masuki dulu, hanya tamannya saja dan itu dua tahun yang lalu, Jadi kalau tiba-tiba hubungan kami jadi semacam ini, apalagi kami menghabiskan malam hanya berdua. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Ditambah lagi, sejauh ini semuanya terjadi hanya dalam satu hari.

Aku hanya benar-benar tidak siap menghadapi semua ini.

Tapi jika dipikir piker kembali tak ada salahnya dengan menghabiskan satu malam disana. Aku tidak terlalu khawatir. Aku mandi, berganti pakaian dengan piamanya, walau aku biasanya memakai baju tank top kalau mau tidur, tapi aku sadar, aku harus selalu menutup badanku sebisa mungkin untuk keselamatanku sendiri di rumah ini. Kita bahkan sempat ngobrol basa-basi. Awalnya, kami mau main Xbox 360 milik Yoongi, karena dia menawarkannya. Tapi aku sedang tidak berminat. Akhirnya, Yoongi mematikan lampu dan kami segera tidur.

Karena keluarganya cukup kaya, ranjangnya pun sangat besar. Kami bisa bergulung kesana-kemari semau kami. Faktanya, tiga atau empat orang pun, masih muat dan bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

Tapi, aku tidak tahu dosa apa yang pernah aku lakukan sehingga aku pantas menerima ini.

Yeri tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar.

Yoongi menarikku. Aku yang tadinya dia ada di ujung lain kasur ini, dan bahkan kami sampai membuat batas dari guling diantara kami. Sekarang aku hampir terlelap tidur saat Yoongi memelukku. Dia menarik ku ke dalam pelukannya dengan cepat. Kepala ku tepat di depan dadanya, bahkan aku bisa mencium aroma sabun sehabis dia mandi.

Aku mencoba membebaskan diri semampuku. Aku mencoba mendorong dia, tapi kekuatannya bukan tandinganku. Si brengsek ini kuat sekali! Dia memang kelihatan kurus, tapi jangan kamu remehkan dia. Dan satu hal lagi, dia berada diposisi yang lumayan menguntungkan dirinya. Yang aku mampu lakukan hanya, memberontak didalam pelukannya.

"Hanya sebentar." Yoongi berbisik untuk menenangkan aku supaya aku berhenti memberontak. Kemudian, dia pura-pura baru bangun tidur dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat adiknya yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi. Adik perempuannya nampak sangat terkejut melihat kakaknya mendekap pacar-cowoknya di kasur.

"Ada apa, Yeri?"

"Aku… bawa selimut lebih… karena aku takut Jimin-ssi kedinginan…" Dia nampak benar-benar terkejut, tapi juga ada setitik kebahagian di ekspresi mukanya. _Oh, tidak. Yeri! Apa kau tak paham aku berusaha memberontak di sini!_

"Jimin baik baik saja, Yeri." Yoongi memberitahunya, Aku bisa merasakan kalau pelukan Yoongi makin erat.

Aku hanya berpura-pura mati dan mengabaikan semua kejadian di alam semesta ini.

"Jimin tak akan kedinginan." Aku tidak perlu sampai membuka mata hanya untuk tahu ekspresi Yoongi saat ini. Aku juga bisa menebak ekspresi yang dibuat Yeri saat itu.

 _Kenapa dua bersaudara ini selalu merepotkan._

"Oh benar… Aku lupa. Hehe, Aku gak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Aku akan kunci pintunya untukmu."

 _Klik._

Dan kami meneruskan tidur secara terpisah malam itu. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara,ataupun menggunakan selimut, karena hanya ada satu selimut. Yoongi menaikkan suhu AC menjadi 25 celcius tidak terlalu dingin. Mau bagaimanapun, aku menjadi susah tidur.

* * *

3: 16 pm

19.04.2016

Thankyou guys. Please, keep review and follow this story.


	4. Hari yang indah

**Love Sick**

* * *

 ** _Ini fanfiction adaptasi dari drama Thailand dengan judul yang sama, saya bercerita dengan lattar belakang drama tersebut. Hanya setting di pindah ke Seoul, dan nama cast saya ubah. Dari keseluruhan cerita saya menambahkan beberapa plot karya imajinasi saya._**

 ** _Please, if you don't like this don't read._**

 ** _Plot is not mine, just part of this plot is mine._**

 ** _This story maybe need more time to finish._**

 ** _Cast is not mine!_**

* * *

 ** _BAGIAN 4_**

 ** _"Hari yang indah.. "_**

Kembali ke masa kini. Saat aku membuka pintu kelas dan masuk kedalamnya, semua orang menatapku.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Aku bertanya sambil melempar tasku, yang sebenarnya punya Yoongi, ke meja sekolahku. Aku mencoba menghindari segala macam tatapan teman sekelasku. Aku hanya tak ingin terlihat mencurigakan.

"Jimin, seragam siapa yang kau pakai?" Taehyung langsung bertanya penuh selidik

"Apa maksudmu?"walaupun aku menghindari tatapan mata mereka, aku penasaran mereka percaya denganku atau tidak.

"Kenapa kamu menyangkalnya? Jelas-jelas itu bukan seragammu, walau name tagnya tertera namanya tapi dari bau nya ini bukan milikmu. Seragamnya juga kebesaran, kecuali kauu menciut tadi malam." Penglihatan Taehyung sungguh awas sekali, bagaimana aku bisa berbohong kali ini.

"Dan juga, tas sekolah itu bukan milikmu. Punyamu ada sticker, disini tak ada." Coba liat wajah taehyung, memperhatikan segala macam detailnya!

"Jadi… Kau ada dimana semalam? Aku menunggumu Online sesuai jadwal beatle kita tadi malam, tapi kau tak muncul juga." Benar aku berjanji akan beatle dots dengan Jisoo tadi malam.

Aku mendesah dan melihat Jisoo dengan tatapan lelah karena dia berusaha mengulik kenyataannya dariku. Taehyung disana cuma mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku tak dirumah semalam. Menginap tempat lain" aku menjawab dengan malas.

" Wow! Jimin! Jadi cewek mana yang bersama kau semalaman?!" Taehyung brengsek itu. Dia selalu menambah perkara.

"Kau bicara apa?! Aku terjebak dengan Yoongi dari kelas 1 sepanjang malam." Kalimat itu cukup membuat Taehyung mundur kembali ke kursinya. Jisoo menghampiri, mengangkat tanganku, menepuk punggungku dan memeriksa keadaanku.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Yoongi? Aku pikir kalian cuma sekedar kenal saja."

"Itu semua salah Woonguk. Dia alasanku harus mendekati Yoongi. Dan masalah 20.000 won yang kita butuhkan untuk klub kita, sudah selesai" aku sedikit merasa bangga karena harga diriku sebagai ketua klub tak hilang.

"Jangan bilang kau jual pantatmu kepada Yoongi!" Taehyung berteriak seenaknya. Aku memukul kepalanya, ia meringis kesakitan. Pukulan itu membuat sakit tanganku, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Sekali kali ucapan nya memang perlu di beri pelajaran.

"Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Dia masih berani bertanya kepadaku.

"kau pikir aku cowok apa?!"

 _Baby baby geudaeneun caramel macchiato_ _  
_ _Yeojeonhi nae ipgaen geudae hyanggi dalkomhae_ _  
_ _Baby baby tonight_

Ringtone handphone Taehyung berbunyi, ia memakai nada itu tiga bulan terakhir ini dan aku sudah mulai jenuh dengan nada itu. Setidaknya Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang karena tidak perlu lagi mendengarkan celotehan mereka yang selalu ingin tahu. Aku melihat Taehyung dengan tatapan hina sebelum aku memeriksa tugasku apakah sudah diselesaikan atau belum. Tapi saat aku melihat Taehyung kembali, dia yang melihatku kembali dengan tatapan hina.

"Mama mu tercinta jim." Aku mengrenyit sambil mengamati layar telepon Iphone itu. Aku terbelalak,

"Bilang ke dia aku sedang tidak disini."

"Apa? Dia kan pacarmu. Kenapa kau sok susah untuk dijangkau? Apa yang salah dengan Yuri?" Taehyung kembali pada sambungan telephone.

Aku mengamatinya, menepuk pundak nya dua kali berharap rencana sedikit berbohong pada Yuri berjalan lancar Sejujurnya aku tak menyukai Yuri seperti itu, tapi hubungan ini entah sejak kapan dimulainya, aku pun tak ingat. aku hanya sangat lemah kalau harus berhadapan dengan perempuan, apalagi dengan perempuan yang selalu mengejarku setiap saat. Yuri termasuk imut. Ayahnya orang Jepang, jadi dia memiliki darah jepang. Kulit yang putih dan cerah, dengan mata yang besar. Dia suka ngobrol dan tidak pernah lelah bercerita.

"Mama mu tahu semua rencana mu Jim." Taehyung menutup sebagian handphonenya berharap Yuri tak mendengar percakapan ini. Dan akhirnya aku mengalah,

"Ya, ada apa?" aku berkata dengan malas.

"Kenapa susah sekali menghubungimu, Jimin?" Samar-samar aku mendengar celotehan dan cekikikan beberapa perempuan. Mungkin teman temannya.

"Batreiku habis."

"Semalam kau juga tak online?"

"Aku menginap di rumah temanku. Ada yang kau butuhkan, Yuri?"

 _Kenapa tak bicara langsung pada intinya?!_

"Oh,." Tawanya tidak bisa dipercaya. Sekarang aku berkeringat walaupun ACnya sudah menyemburkan udara dengan kencang. "Mau makan bersama setelah sekolah hari ini?" _tebakanku tepat_

"Aku ada rapat klub hari ini, aku keluar dari sekolah lebih sore."

"Aku bisa menunggu Jimin, aku tunggu di Kedai Makanan Jepang seberang Gangnam." Dia memutuskan sendiri secara sepihak. Inilah Yuri. Sayangnya, aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak mampu berkata tidak pada orang lain.

"Aku baru bisa kesana benar-benar sore."

Kali ini aku harus mengalah dan menjadi pacar yang sedikit baik, setidaknya membayar kebaikan Yuri padaku.

.

.

.

Rapat klub selesai lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan. Hanya membahas tentang uang drum yang lenyap akan secepatnya kembali lagi. Aku menyempatkan untuk memukul kepala Chanwoo, karena dia aku yang harus membayar semuanya, walaupun tak dengan uang.

Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye. Taksi yang kutumpangi berhenti di daerah Gangnam Point. Aku mengeluarkan uang lembaran memberikannya ke supir taksi sebelum aku melanjutkan perjalannanku melewati keramaian yang berjalan melewati jalanan Gangnam di sore ini.

Yang ku pikirkan sekarang adalah cepat cepat menemui Yuri dan aku bisa pulang lebih cepat kerumah dan main _Video Games._

Suara ceria dari pelayan restauran menyapaku saat aku masuk kedalamnya. Ia mempersilakan ku tempat kosong di pojok , dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku menemui temanku disini." Aku memberinya jawaban singkat dengan sedikit anggukan sebelum naik ke lantai atas. Tidak terlalu susah untuk menemukan mana meja Yuri mengingat disitu ada kelompok besar penuh perempuan duduk mengelilingi meja yang cukup panjang, yang aslinya gabungan dari beberapa meja.

 _Apa seluruh sekolah datang kesini?!_

"Jimin, kau datang lebih awal!" Yuri langsung mengenaliku. Aku membeku sejenak karena aku jadi ragu, haruskah aku bergabung dengan kumpulan 20 gadis ini atau tidak.

"Jimin?" Rasanya jantungku berhenti sedetik saat suara seseorang memanggilku, itu suara Yoongi. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau akan datang juga? Kita kesini bersama."Aku terus mengoceh dalamhati saat mengamati wajah Yoongi. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku harus terkejut, marah, atau bosan saat menemuinya. Dan aku baru ingat, Yuri dan Yejin itu teman sekelas, karena semua anggota grup gadis gadis ini berkumpul bersama, jadi tidak heran kalau Yoongi juga ikut didalamnya.

"Jimin, kemari. Aku sudah pesan 'brake take' yang kau suka." Suara Yuri melintasi ujung meja ke ujung yang lain. Aku melihat wajah putih itu tersenyum kepadaku. Aku senyum kembali, berpikir kalau aku kesana keadaan akan makin mengerikan. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap duduk disamping Yoongi.

"Biarkan aku duduk disini. Disana menakutkan." Aku berbisik kepadanya sambil menunjuk menggunakan daguku ke ujung meja disana tempat Yuri duduk. Disiana juga ada kumpulan gadis. Yoongi tertawa, dia melihat situasi ini lumayan menghibur.

"Sejak kapan kalian jadi akrab begini?" Aku sadar ketika mendengar suaragadis yang duduk di seberang kami. Jadi aku duduk menghimpit pacar orang.

"Aku lupa kau datang dengan pacarmu. Aku pindah dengan Yuri saja." Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yejin dia mengangguk dengan cepat ke Yoongi sebelum aku beranjak dan pergi ke kursi sebelah Yuri. Dia masih melambaikan tangan mengajakku duduk bersama.

Tapi Yoongi menggenggam tanganku tiba-tiba saat ini.

"Jimin, kau boleh duduk di sini kalau tidak mau kesana." Dia tak hanya menghentikanku, dia juga menariku duduk kembali di kursi yang sama dengan posisi seperti sebelumnya. Yuri masih melambaikan tangannya sambil mengerenyit. Dia mungkin kecewa denganku.

"Jadi teman yang Yoongi cerita kalau dia menginap di rumahnya adalah kau Jimin?" Suara manis Yejin meneruskan kembali pertanyaan tadi. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Iya, dia yang meningap. Dan juga meminjam seragamku" Yoongi berhasil mencuri perhatian Yejin dan dia yang akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Aku masih terpaku saat Yoongi masih berbicara mengenai seragam yang memang miliknya. Kemudian ada suara keras dari orang yang berjalan ke arahku.

"Jimin! Kenapa kau tak duduk dengan ku?." Aku masih butuh jalan keluar untuk menghentikan kegilaan ini. Aku menggaruk kepala, merasa kesal. Nggak hanya temanku yang sok dekat denganku, tapi juga ada Yuri yang tersenyum sambil berdiri dibelakangku. Kalau aku bisa loncat kedalam gelas berisi air itu dan renang ke samudra hindia, aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi.

"Yah… temanmu ternyata banyak juga yang duduk bersamamu, Aku tidak ingin menganggumu."

"Siapa yang bilang kamu menganggu? Aku hanya ingin duduk bersamamu Jimin. Kita bahkan belum bertemu selama seminggu. Oke aku yang akan pindah ke sini" Dia mencari satu kursi untuk digeser dekat dengan kursi yang ku pakai bersama Yoongi sekarang

"Aku tak tau kalau kau punya hubungan dengan Yuri." Yoongi berbisik kepadaku saat Yuri berhasil menemukan kursinya. Aku hanya mampu memberikan senyum masam setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Lebih baik Aku pura-pura tidak tahu apapun. Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. Intinya, Aku tidak mau membuat Yuri memiliki kesan yang buruk.

Lama sekali sejak gadis - gadis ini selesai makan dan saling mencurahkan isi hatinya satu sama lain. Matahari sudah tenggelam satu jam yang lalu.

Aku meninggalkan restoran dan berjalan di sepanjang pertokoan yang bercahaya sangat cerah. Akhirnya aku mencapai halte bus di depan bioskop dan mengamati gadis-gadis itu menghilang.

"Yuri, ini sudah malam. Kau pulang dengan siapa?." Aku bertanya dengan sopan sebagai seorang pacar (?). Dia menoleh dengan senyum lebar tergambar diwajahnya. Matanya bersinar.

"Apa Jimin mau mengantarkanku?" Dia tertawa setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tidak tidak, aku bisa pulang dengan Soo-aa Sampai bertemu lagi, oke?" Aku lega mendengar dia mengatakan itu. setidaknya aku masih ada waktu main video games.

"Telpon aku kalau sudah sampai rumah ya?"

Sekarang waktunya aku yang pulang setelah melihat Yuri dan yang lainnya pergi. Aku tidak lupa memotret nomor taksi menggunakan handphoneku. Aku belum balik badan sepenuhnya dan melangkah sebelum aku menghadap pemuda yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku ini.

"astaga!" Aku tadi sempat berteriak ketika tahu dia menungguku. Rasanya mengkhawatirkan kalau dia berdiri tanpa suara dibelakangku, jadi cepat-cepat aku memutar badan untuk menghadapinya.

"Kau menungguku?"

"Kita pulang bersama ke rumahku kan?" aku terdiam. Apakah aku istri Yoongi dan pindah serumah dengannya?

"Memang kamu tidak mau mengambil motor yang kamu tinggalkan kemarin?" Dia melanjutkan ucapannya karena melihatku bingung

" Oh benar, aku lupa! Apa adikmu sudah di rumah?" Aku perlu menanyai posisinya. Karena adik Yoongi sangat merepotkan ku.

Yoongi hanya berdehem dan mengangguk, dia menarik pergelangan tangan ku dan berjalan di depan ku.

Dan dengan berat hati, aku mengikuti langkahnya. Jadi sore ini aku menghabiskan waktu sebagai pacar Yuri, dan malam ini aku menjadi pacar Yoongi juga. Aku mendesah panjang. Rencana main video game , gagal.

Bibi di rumah ini pun sudah mengenal ku, dan tahu namaku, walaupun ini ketiga kalinya aku ke sini. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan hormat kepada wanita yang nampaknya seumuran dengan ibuku.

Yoongi bertanya pada bibi jung tentang motorku, dan ia bilang motorku sedang di cuci pak Ahn. Karena aku tak enak hati melihat orang tua mencuci motor vespaku malam malam dengan angin yang diingin ini, alhasil aku dan Yoongi yang berakhir mencuci motor malam malam.

"Seharusnya kita datang lebih cepat" aku berguman, Yoongi berdiri disebelahku dengan sibuk meletakan tas dan melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan melepas kemeja putih nya .

"Ayo kita cuci motormu" Dia menoleh dan memberitahuku sambil tersenyum tulus. Aku mengejeknya dengan menaikkan alisku.

"Tuan muda Yoongi, apakah tuan muda sanggup melakukan ini?"

"Aku sudah pernah melihat caranya, Jimin." Dia menyemprokan airnya kebadanku, bajuku basah kuyub.

" Ya! Jangan main main. Baju nya jadi basah!" aku berteriak kesal karena tingkah kenaka-kanakan Yoongi, sebenarnya yang lebih kekanak-kanakan di sini aku.

"Itu kan bajuku, kenapa kau yang marah" Dia mengolokku. Tapi memang benar ini kemaja nya yang ku pinjam tadi pagi. Aku melepas kemeja ku, aku tak sampai hati bertelanjang dada di rumah orang, baju dalam ku tetapku pakai.

Yoongi berteriak sambil menyemprotkan air ke seluruh bagian motorku. Dan lagi dia tidak lupa untuk menyemprot badanku juga. Sekarang aku juga memegang selang.

Suasananya menyenangkan saat mencuci motor, walaupun sudah gelap dan banyak nyamuk. Yoongi menggunakan lap bekas untuk menggosok pipa-pipa saat aku menuangkan shampo ke seluruh badan sepeda motor dan sekali menyeka buih buih sabun ke badan Yoongi. Sekarang aku berpikir kalau aku tak salah kalau menduga Yoongi berasal dari keluarga yang super kaya.

"Sial! Yoongi! Kau cuci motorku atau aku ?" sepuluh menit waktu yang telah kami lewatkan, dia hanya berusaha mencuci tubuhku, bukan motorku. Aku merasakan dingin mala mini di tambah tubuhku yang basah kuyub hingga ke tulang tulangku.

"Kenapa kau tetap pakai baju basah kuyub ? Bisa bisa masuk angin!" aku tak mengubrisnya. aku melemparkan busa busa ke arah nya, sekarang seluruh badannya tertutup busa.

"Jimin! Aku bisa gatal gatal nanti!"

"Bukan urusanku" Aku membalas teriakannya sembari mencoba untuk menghindari spons yang dia lempar kearahku. Tapi terlambat, aku tidak sempat menghindarinya. Sekarang kami berdua sama-sama berlumuran busa dari shampo cuci mobil ini.

Kalau satu kena, yang lain harus kena juga

Dan Yoongi belum menyerah. Dia mengejarku dan mencoba melepas kausku. Aku tidak tahu kalau Yoongi ini orangnya kompetitif. Lucu juga. Dia tak mungkin mampu menangkap dan melepas bajuku! Tidak untuk saat ini! Aku melompat keluar dari jangkauannya.

Kita berlari mengitari motor ini, kami masih lanjut mengejar satu sama lain. Lantai garasi ini licin karena air, aku tak sengaja menginjak spons yang Yoongi lemparkan tadi dan aku terpeleset. Yoongi dengan cepat menarik tangan ku sebelum aku jatuh kebelakang, tapi sebaliknya aku jatuh menubruk badan nya. Aku pikir dia belum sadar kalau dia masih memeluk pinggangku karena reflek.

Seseorang datang diwaktu yang tepat.

"Yoongi Oppa, Jimin-ssi?"

Dan aku benar benar merasa waktu ku saat itu terhenti.

.

.

.

Aku melihat langit malam, malam ini bintang bertebaran . Langitnya indah dan entah kenapa aku merasa tenang sekali.

Kejadian tadi benar benar membuat adik Yoongi berteriak sangat kencang karena adegan yang tak sengaja ia lihat. Dan berakhir dengan Yeri memaksa kakaknya mengantarku pulang walaupun faktanya aku datang ke rumah mereka untuk mengambil motor vespa kesayangan ayah yang tertinggal kemarin.

"Jadi yang ini?" Dia bertanya kepadaku setelah dia memarkirkan motorku didepan pagar biru ini. Ini pertama kalinya dia berada disini, ya, memang tidak sebesar rumahnya yang seperti istana tersebut.

"iya, tak sebagus rumahmu."

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Aku pikir rumahmu benar-benar menawan."

Dia menjawab dan menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Dia membantu mendorong motorku masuk kedalam rumah setelah aku membuka gerbangku. Kemudian aku menutup pagar besar dan membuka pintu kecil di pagar itu agar dia bisa keluar.

"Oke, hati hati dijalan. Aku tak akan mengantarmu pulang." Karena konyol kalau aku melakukannya. Dia tertawa sebelum mengayunkan tangan kearahku dan pergi dari sini.

"Oh iya, untuk uang untuk klubmu." Yoongi berbicara cukup serius

"Aku masih berusaha, tunggu sebentar lagi ya. Tapi aku janji, kau akan dapat gantinya." Aku senang mendengar hal itu keluar dari bibir Yoongi

Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik arah, berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Kupikir akrab dengan Yoongi itu nyaman.

* * *

 _Update chapter 4._

 _saya nggak tahu ada yang bermasalah dengan account saya atau memang sedang error. setiap saya update love sick, tidak ada pembaruan update di kolom ceritanya. jadi kalau sebagia reader tak dapat notif dari ff lovesick ini. saya minta maaf, saya juga nggak paham kenapa seperti itu._

 _last, please love lovesick story as big as you love yoonmin!_

 _Thankyou dear._

 _8:09 pm_

 _21.04.2016_


	5. Kepercayaan

**Love Sick**

* * *

 ** _Ini fanfiction adaptasi dari drama Thailand dengan judul yang sama, saya bercerita dengan lattar belakang drama tersebut. Hanya setting di pindah ke Seoul, dan nama cast saya ubah. Dari keseluruhan cerita saya menambahkan beberapa plot karya imajinasi saya._**

 ** _Please, if you don't like this don't read._**

 ** _Plot is not mine, just part of this plot is mine._**

 ** _This story maybe need more time to finish._**

 ** _Cast is not mine!_**

* * *

 ** _BAGIAN 5_**

 ** _"Kepercayaan.. "_**

Aku bangun tidur dengan bercak merah di lenganku.

Gara gara sabun cuci yang Yoongi siramkan ke tubuhku. Si bodoh Yoongi. Aku memutuskan bergegas mandi dan sarapan hingga aromanya masuk ke kamarku.

"Ibu, tahu dimana jam tanganku?" aku mondar mandir mencari jam tangan kenang kenangan ayah saat beliau pergi ke luar negeri.

"Mungkin di kamarmu, makan sarapanmu dulu Jimin." Ibu memang seperti itu, selalu menomor satu kan sarapan pagi.

Aku teringat, sebelum mencuci motor aku melepas jam tangan itu di bangku rumah Yoongi. Aku mengeluarkan Handphone dan meneleponnya langsung.

Aku harus mencoba dua kali sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat panggilan ini. Aku pikir dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah sampai-sampai tidak mendengar teleponnya berdering.

"Hey, ada apa, Jimin?" Yoongi menjawab dengan suara yang parau, mungkin dia baru saja bangun

" Apa apan, Kau baru saja bangun ? tak ke sekolah?" Aku memarahinnya lewat telepon, tapi dia membalasnya hanya dengan menguap.

"Aku tak ke sekolah hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang kamu butuhkan?"

"Iya, jam tanganku ketinggalan dirumahmu."

"Oh iya. Jamnya sudah kusimpankan. Ku bawakan besok"

"Oke, tapi kenapa kau tak datang ke sekolah?" Aku merasa aneh, kenapa akhir akhir ini aku banyak bicara pada nya.

Nampaknya dia ragu-ragu menjawabnya Dia akhirnya menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Badanku sedang tidak sehat. Kalau mau telepon nanti saja. Aku mau tidu kembali."

"Oke, oke." Aku menutup telepon, tapi kata-katanya masih mengganggu pikiranku.

 _Jadi Yoongi sedang tidak sehat?_

Iphoneku menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Aku berada di depan rumah besar itu. Ini hari ketiga aku datang ke rumah ini berturut-turut. Kenapa rumah ini jadi _addicted_ untuk ku datangi minggu ini?

Aku masih berpikir untuk memencet bel nya atau tidak. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Sudah jam 8 lewat sekarang. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya dan kenapa dia berniat untuk membolos sekolah.

Kenapa aku jadi sangat penasaran?

Tiba tiba gerbang rumahnya terbuka dengan sendiri.

"oh, Jimin-ssi kenapa pagi pagi datang ke sini?" Itu bibi Jung yang keluar dari dalam rumah Yoongi.

Keberuntungan sedang berpihak padaku.

"Yoongi tak berangkat ke sekolah bi?" Aku menyapanya dengan hormat dan langsung bertanya pada intinya, sepertinya bibi jung sudah paham dan mempersilakan ku masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Yoongi sedang tak enak badan sejak tadi malam, ia demam. Jimin-ssi bisa langsung ke kamarnya saja. Bibi mau mencari bahan makanan." Bibi Jung menepuk pundakku, aku masuk ke dalam rumah itu lagi.

"Jadi dia sakit apa, Bi?" Aku tak sadar melemparkan pertanyaan itu tanpa jeda. Dia hanya memberikan senyum ramah tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku masuk dan naik ke lantai dua, Lantai di Lorong sungguh mengkilat karena barusan dipoles. Patung kayu itu berada didekat kamarnya Yoongi. Aku berjalan lurus kedepan pintu dan berpikir.

" _Langsung masuk saja?"_ Aku memutar gagang pintu dengan ragu dan meneriakkan nama pemilik kamar itu.

"Ya! Yoongi-" aku berteriak dengan keras, dan terdiam. Yoongi sedang tertidur di kasurnya dengan lelap, kulit nya yang putih terlihat sedikit pucat dan ada banyak bercak merah seperti ku tadi pagi, sayangnya bercak merah milik Yoongi lebih banyak di seluruh badannya dan Nampak lebih jelas.

Aku meletakan tas sekolahku di kursi belajarnya, dan berjalan mendekati kasur Yoongi.

Aku merasa sedikit bersalah. Jika tadi aku tak mampir ke sini, mungkin aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

"Kulitmu sungguh sensitif, tapi kau memaksakan diri. Dasar!" Aku mengeluh ke diri sendiri sembari duduk di pinggir kasur Yoongi. Ada beberapa obat alergi dan sepotong roti yang tinggal setengah isinya. Kupikir dia sudah meminum obatnya.

" Kau yang melemparku busa busa itu" Yoongi membalikkan badannya menghadapku. Ku kira dia tidur.

"Kau yang memulainya bodoh!" pukulan tanganku ke lengannya mendarat dengan mulus. Dan dia hanya meringis dan tersenyum kecut.

"Ku pikir, kau langsung ke sekolah. Kenapa kau kemari? Ini jam berapa?" Yoongi bersandar di tempat tidurnya, sekarang aku bisa jelas melihat wajahnya. Pucat sekali.

"Tidak! Aku ke sini hanya mengambil jam tangan." Dia tertawa mendengar alasan bodoh ku. "Jadi, kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Jam tanganmu ada di dekat laptop, kau seharusnya berangkat ke sekolah sekarang Jimin." Yoongi selalu jadi pemaksa.

"Aku bosan, aku ikut bolos dengan mu saja" aku menjatuhkan badanku di sofa besar tepat di pojokan kamar Yoongi. Kali ini aku sedikit berbohong. "Ngomong ngomong, bagian mana yang sakit? Kau sudah minum obatnya?"

"hanya gatal gatal dan sedikit demam, kau sendiri? Mana mungkin hanya aku yang merasa gatal gatal sejak tadi malam"

"hanya lenganku, sedikit memerah. Aku bisa menahan rasa gatalnya. Tak sepertimu."

"Pakai itu,mungkin bisa membatu" Yoongi menunjuk botol obat alergi yang ada di samping temapat tidurnya . Aku berdiri dan mengambilnya untuk ditaruh ke lenganku.

"Kau sudah pakai ini ?"

"Belum, aku malas. Aku mau tidur lagi."

"Pakai dulu, setelah itu kau bisa tidur lagi. Lihat! Kulitmu seperti cacar air." Aku duduk di tepi kasurnya, berniat membuka baju nya. Dia memang pemalas.

Bercak merah di punggungnya sangat banyak, bahkan lebih banyak dr yang ada di punggungku.

"Kau yakin tak apa apa jika tak kedokter? Mungkin ini alergi." Aku mengoleskan obat ini ke punggung belakangnya. Aku mengamati Yoongi yang kelihatan tidak nyaman tanganku bersentuhan dengan punggungnya.

"Oleskan pelan pelan, itu perih tahu." Aku mengendus pelan mendengarnya mengeluh. Sudah baik aku mau mengobatinya. Punggung Yoongi sangat lembut, bahkan putih sekali untuk punggung seorang laki laki.

"Selesai, kau bisa oleskan sendiri buat bagian depan." Aku menyerahkan botol obat alergi itu, tapi Yoongi malah berbalik kearahku.

"Selesaikan bagian depan juga, aku malas tanganku kotor." Sialan! Dia pikir aku perawat pribadinya. Kali ini aku mengalah, kalau dipikir pikir mungkin dia sakit begini juga salah ku. Setidaknya ini untuk permintaan maaf.

Aku menaruh obat alergi itu ditelapak tanganku, Ruangannya senyap, hanya ada suara AC yang mengisi kamar Yoongi

Aku tidak tahu harus ngobrol tentang apa dengannya. Dia juga tidak berniat untuk mengajakku ngobrol. Semuanya hanya membuat keadaan makin kaku. Aku mengakui, tanganku mulai gemetaran ketika secara tidak sengaja mata kami bertemu sebelum ujung jariku menyentuh dadanya.

Aku mencoba menghitung satu sampai sepuluh di dalam pikiranku sambil mengoleskan obat di dadanya. Tidak bisa disangkal kalau warna kulitnya benar benar seperti gadis, putih dan sangat halus. Dia kurus, tapi tidak terlalu kurus juga. Otot-ototnya juga tidak terlalu berisi, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil juga. Kalau tubuhnya seperti ini, aku yakin banyak gadis gadis yang iri dengan tubuh Yoongi

Aku terus mengoleskan obatnya karena aku khawatir lapisannya terlalu tipis, sehingga obatnya kurang manjur. Telapak tanganku bergerak dari bahu ke perut, kemudian sampai di dadanya. Aku menggosok dadanya, tapi tanganku merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak tidak teratur. Jantungnya berdetak sangan cepat, seolah olah pemiliknya sedang grogi terhadap sesuatu.

Hal itu membuatku mengrenyit dan menghentikan gerakan tanganku tepat diatas posisi yang seharusnya menjadi tempat jantung. Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya, tapi dia berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain. "Yoongi, kau sedang grogi? Jantung mu berdetak dengan kecang sekali"

"Kalo tidak berdetak aku mati, bodoh!" kali ini dia mengelak. Dia kelihatan lucu kalau sedang malu. Bahkan ia tak menatapku.

Aku menyeringai sebelum menyelesaikan ini. Kemudian aku memuntir putingnya karena aku ingin menghabisinya.

"Apa apaan!" dia meneriakiku dan memukul kepalaku cukup keras.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya. Sudah selesai, kau pakai bajumu lagi. Kalau kau sakit tak ada yang bisa membantu uang untuk klubku" aku masih tertawa , sedang Yoongi terlihat kesal. Aku membantunya memakai baju kembali dan aku melihat dia ingin sekali memukul kepalaku dengan tangannya lagi. Aku hanya bisa tertawa cekikikan.

"Aku mau tidur. Anggap rumah sndiri. Kalau mau main game, hidupin komputernya. Kalau mau makan, turun dan ambil apa aja di kulkas. Santai saja." Dia memberitahu itu sebelum ia membungkus dirinya dengan selimut seperti anak kecil. Aku menyingkir dari tempat tidurnya dan mengangguk.

"Nanti siang aku bakal deman, Tolong bangunkan aku untuk minum obat"

"Ya."

Rasanya menyenangkan ya kalau punya seseorang yang bisa dipercaya, _benarkan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Boom!_

Efek suara bergema dari speaker milik Yoongi. Rasanya semacam terhina karena kalah dari game ini. Dilayar tertulis kalimat _'game over.'_ Berkali-kali aku melempar stick sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasi.

Aku berpikir sambil tiduran di karpet, aku kehabisan ide tetang apa yang bisa aku lakukan selanjutnya.

 _Everybody say NO!_ _  
_ _Deoneun najungiran mallo andwae_ _  
_ _Deoneun namui kkume gatyeo salji ma_

Aku menatap Hpku yang berdering danbergetar di dalam tas. Sebagian dari diriku merasa malas dan tak ingin menjawab itu, tapi disisi lain aku takut kalau suaranya mengganggu Yoongi yang sedang tidur.

Jadi aku cepat-cepat meloncat dan mengambil Handphone ku.

"Apa, brengsek?" Itu Taehyung

" Pagi pagi udah ngehina! Kenapa kau tidak berangkat sekolah hari ini?! Aku dihukum Ahn Saem, sekarang aku harus memunguti sampah di kantor guru tiap sore." Suara Taehyung meraung-raung, Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tertawa.

"Karena?"

"Karena chattingan kertas dengan Jisoo, kalau estafet sampainya lama jadi kulempar saja. Tapi ketahuan Ahn Saem waktu dia melihat kebelakang. Sial nya yang diberi hukuman hanya aku." aku membayangkan betapa kesalnya Taehyung sekarang.

"Tolol! Salah mu sendiri"

"Ini kejadian tak disengaja." Aku bisa mendengar suara tawa teman temanku. Pasti sedang jam istirahat.

"Jadi kau sekarang dimana?Kalau kau tak masuk sekolah, siapa yang mau membantuku memunguti sampah?" Kampret! Ku kira dia Tanya kenapa aku tak masuk sekolah, Dia cuma ingin seseorang membantu hukumannya.

"Aku sedang melaksanakan kewajiban"

"kewajiban apa? Atau kau menginap di tempat Yuri sejak kemarin?" Otaknya Taehyung selalu berpikir hal yang palng jorok. Kalau dia disini, sudah kupukul kepalanya.

"Demi lubang pantatmu Tae!." Kata itu adalah yang paling sopan digunakan untuknya.

Tapi sebelum Taehyung sempat menjawab, ada ocehan-ocehan lirih dari Yoongi. Sepertinya dia mengigau.

"Kau sedang bersama siapa?" aku malas menjawab pertanyaannya, pasti banyak gossip tersebar besok kalau aku menjawab jujur.

"Sampai ketemu hari senin Tae." Aku memotongnya dan segera menutup telepon. Aku bergegas meraih remote AC dan menaikkan suhunya menjadi 30 derajat celsius.

Aku memperhatikan angkanya yang sudah berganti dan aku bisa merasakah kalau udaranya sedikit lebih hangat. Aku melepas seragamku dan melemparnya ke sofa sebelum aku menghampiri Yoongi dan memeriksa keadaannya yang sedang bergulung dikasur.

Nampaknya dia benar-benar kedinginan. Dia berusaha meraih apapun yang bisa membuatnya hangat. Bibir dan seluruh tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan.

Walaupun aku tak pintar dalam kesehatan, tapi aku tau ini ciri ciri deman.

Aku bergegas memeriksa suhu badannya dengan thermometer di sebelah kasur Yoongi. Angkanya menunjukan 40 derajat celcius.

Aku makin panik sekarang. Aku mondar mandir cukup lama. Saat aku akan berjalan ke arah pintu, seluruh tubuhku ditarik olehnya.

"Ya!" Aku berusaha memberontak saat lengan Yoongi ini mengelilingiku dan merasa terkejut disaat yang sama. Si brengsek Yoongi ini menarikku dan menyanderaku sekarang. Memelukku sangat erat. Aku mencoba untuk melawan dari pelukannya, tapi si brengsek ini tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Ya! Min Yoongi! Kau apa apaan! Lepasin sekarang!" Aku mencoba membebaskan diri karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, aku juga ingin minta tolong seseorang untuk mencari bantuan. Dahiku bertemu dengan lehernya, keributan yang aku buat sama sekali tidak ada gemanya. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar tentang apa yang terjadi dan malah memelukku makin erat.

"Dingin…" Aku masih bisa mendengar suara paraunya yang meracau terus-terusan. Aku akhirnya menyerah.

Aku mendongak, dan mengamati wajah Yoongi yang putih. Bercak-bercak merahnya sudah agak mendingan dari pada tadi, dan sekarang berganti menjadi muka yang pucat. Aku mengamati alisnya yang mengrenyit dan matanya yang tertutup rapat. Dia jelas menderita. Biasanya mata Yoongi selalu memancarkan keceriaan dan kebahagian, tapi sekarang sungguh menyedihkan. Bibirnya biasanya merah seperti gadis-gadis yang mengenakan riasan. Tapi sekarang, dia terlihat sangat lemah dan sungguh bukan dirinya yang asli lagi.

Aku tidak suka semua ini. Aku harus membuatnya mampu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri dan bercanda lagi dengannya.

Ketika aku menyadari ini, aku memutuskan untuk pasrah dan membiarkan badanku menindih dadanya yang bidang dan membiarkan pemiliknya memelukku. Dia masih meracau karena kedinginan. Aku harap hal ini bisa membantunya, walau tidak terlalu berdampak juga.

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya imajinasiku saja, tapi nampaknya sekarang dia lebih tenang. Ototnya tidak lagi kaku dan suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal.

.

.

.

 _Yes you're my only girl, neoneun naege choego_  
 _Neoui harureul algo sipeo, neoui hansumi doego sipeo_  
 _Yes you're my only girl, neoneun naege choego_

Nada dering yang tidak familiar memecah kesunyian. Itu penyebabnya aku terbangun dan menemukan Yoongi dan aku memeluk satu sama lain. Wajahku masih menghadap ke tubuhnya. Apa harus sejauh ini kalau merawat orang sakit demam?

Nada dering handphone Yoongi masih saja bordering, Aku menggoyangnya secara brutal karena suaranya sangat keras dan mengganggu, dan aku ingin dia segera melepas pelukannya. Yoongi terperanjat ketika aku menggoyangkan badannya dengan, dia makin kaget saat melihat kondisi kamu berdua. Dia menarik kedua lengannya dengan cepat. Kurasa dia tidak sadar tidur dengan memelukku.

"Ya Jimin-a! Ku bilang kau bisa tidur tapi tidak di sini" ku bilang juga apa, dia bahkan tak ingat kalau ini semua ulahnya.

"Ini semua ulahmu bodoh! Kau yang menarikku lebih dulu, dan mengunciku dengan lenganmu" Yoongi mundur ke tepi ranjang besarnya, kali ini dia bingung. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Tadi suhu badanmu naik, dan demam mu tak kunjung turun, dan kau terus mengigau. Tiba tiba kau memelukku dan menarikku. I'm done."

"Aku melakukan itu?" dia masih bingung. Dasar Min Yoongi tolol!

 _Yes you're my only girl, neoneun naege choego_  
 _Neoui harureul algo sipeo, neoui hansumi doego sipeo_  
 _Yes you're my only girl, neoneun naege choego_

Nada dering nya terdengar lagi, si penelepon mengulangi panggilannya ke nomor Yoongi

"Kau tak mau menjawab telepon nya?"

" Bisa kau lihat siapa yang telepon?" tanpa banyak bicara akuberjalan dan meraih telepon itu. Biarlah, ini sebagai bagian dari permintaan maaf.

Aku melihat layar handphone Yoongi, ada fotonya dengan Yejin tertera di panggilan itu. "Ini Yejin" aku meleparkan handphonenya ke kasur. Yoongi langsung mengangkat telepon itu, nada deringnya berhenti.

"Halo, Yejin? ….. Tidak, aku dirumah aku sedang tak enak badan." Aku melihat Yoongi sedang berbicara dengan Yejin. Wajahnya masih pucat seperti tadi pagi, hanya demamnya mungkin sudah turun.

"Bisa kita pergi besok? Aku sedang tak enak badan Yejin-ah… Ok, maafkan aku. Aku akan datang jam 3 sore nanti, Tunggu di tempat biasa, ok?" dia mengakhiri teleponnya dengan nafas panjang.

"Kau mau pergi kencan? Mukamu pucat sekali." Aku bertanya, bukan melarang dia pergi. Tidak.

"Tidak, Yejin hanya minta di antar ke toko sepatu hari ini" Dia menjawabku dengan tempo lambat sembari menaruh HP di dekat bantalnya. Dengan cepat kuraih HP itu dan kukembalikan ke tempat aslinya, karena aku tahu, HP kalau ditaruh di dekat bantal itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Keluar dari rumah dalam keadaan sakit itu juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Itu sama saja, kau benar benar tetap pergi dengan kondisi seperti ini?" Aku bertanya kepadanya, sebenarnya aku sedikit sebal. Yoongi hanya menaruh tangan di dahinya dan perlahan menutup matanya.

"Aku sudah baikan sekarang. Aku sudah terlanjur janji kepada Yejin aku akan pergi."

Kami mungkin sudah akrab sekarang, tapi aku tidak berada di posisi untuk berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi.

Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kusampaikan jadi aku membiarkannya tidur. Kepalaku sekarang berisi banyak pemikiran-pemikiran.

* * *

 _Halo reader-nim semua!_

 _Terimakasih banyak karena sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita Lovesick ini. Terimakasih review review yang selalu buat saya tambah semangat menulis ff ini. kalau ada request bisa ditampung kok. saya masih latihan menulis seperti ini. masih jauh dari kata sempurna tulisan saya. maaf kalau ada typo, karena ini belum saya edit._

 _at least, Thank you very much for loving this story._

 _11:36 am_

 _22.04.2016_


	6. Pemikiran Terbuka

**Love Sick**

* * *

 ** _Ini fanfiction adaptasi dari drama Thailand dengan judul yang sama, saya bercerita dengan lattar belakang drama tersebut. Hanya setting di pindah ke Seoul, dan nama cast saya ubah. Dari keseluruhan cerita saya menambahkan beberapa plot karya imajinasi saya._**

 ** _Please, if you don't like this don't read._**

 ** _Plot is not mine, just part of this plot is mine._**

 ** _This story maybe need more time to finish._**

 ** _Cast is not mine!_**

* * *

 ** _BAGIAN 6_**

 ** _"Pemikiran Terbuka.."_**

Hidupku serasa siaran ulang acara televisi dengan episode yang sama, karena aku kembali lagi tempat ini, padahal baru kemarin aku disini.

Banyak anak sekolah dan karyawan yang kantornya didekat sini, berjalan-jalan disekitar Gangnam, tempat paling trendi dan tersibuk di Seoul. Jujur saja, hal paling aku benci setelah Horror movie sebenarnya adalah berjalan kaki disekitar Gangnam karena keadaannya sangat ramai dan berisik.

Dan yakin, kalau bukan karena sekarang ada yang sangat penting aku tidak bakalan mau datang kesini. Tapi bagaimana pun aku sudah melambaikan salam perpisahan ke Yoongi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dan sampai sekarang aku mengikutinya diam-diam.

Aku terus menggerutu dalam hati selama mengikuti dan mengawasi Yoongi kemanapun dia pergi. Aku tidak terlalu jauh darinya saat ini. Aku harus terus-terusan bersembunyi agar dia tidak bisa melihatku. Dan karena aku mengikutinya dari belakang, aku bisa melihat gadis-gadis yang berpapasan dengan Yoongi selalu cekikian bersama rombongannya. Lumayan lucu menurutku. Aku tidak akan tahu kalau dia itu ternyata komoditas langka dan seksi jika tidak membuntutinya.

Aku terus mengikutinya hingga dia mencapai tempat ia akan menemui… pacarnya.

Tapi nampaknya Yejin belum tiba disini. Aku mengamati Yoongi saat dia berjalan masuk ke dalam kedai coffee yang baru saja dibuka disebelah restauran Pachino. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas duduk disamping kaca. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk terus berpura-pura berjalan di dekat Jousse, sehingga aku bisa mengamatinya baik-baik. Toh dia juga tidak bisa melihatku, karena posisi tubuhnya membelakangiku.

Aku makin marah melihat Yoongi duduk disitu membaca sesuatu sambil dia menunggu Yejin. Gadis itu sudah memaksa temanku (yang sedang sakit) untuk keluar rumah dan menemuinya, tapi bahkan sekarang dia berani datang terlambat? Semua ini sungguh mengesalkan.

Aku terus mondar mandir di area itu berkali-kali sampai penjaga tokonya curiga terhadapku, lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke salah satu stan dan beli minuman. Aku kembali dan melihat Yoongi masih duduk di tempat yang sama.

Setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya aku melihat Yejin berjalan ke arah Kedai coffee, masih memakai seragamnya. Untung, kulitnya sangat putih dan cerah, jadi dengan mudah aku langsung bisa menemukan dan mengawasinya agar tidak luput dari pandanganku. Aku dengan cepat berpura-pura menjadi pembeli di Jousse. Aku bisa merasakan penjaga toko Jousse selalu mengawasiku sedari tadi. Karena aku tahu, celana seragam biru cerahku akan menarik perhatiannya. Penglihatan gadis-gadis dari sekolah khusus perempuan itu sungguh tajam karena mampu mengenali dengan cepat celana yang kami pakai.

Aku berpura-pura melihat pakaian yang ada di toko itu, aku baru sadar ini toko pakaian gadis . aku tak peduli, aku bolak-balik melirik mereka berdua. Nampaknya mereka cukup ceria. Tapi aku ingat, ketika Yoongi meninggalkan rumahnya tadi, demamnya sudah mulai kambuh.

Karena itu sekarang aku khawatir.

Dengan sabar aku menunggu mereka menghabiskan kopi dan kue. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mereka meninggalkan tempat itu. Mengikuti mereka rasanya lebih mudah dari pada harus mengawasi di satu tempat. Aku terus mengikuti mereka melewati jalan pintas. Aku ingat kalau Yejin tadi ingin beli sepatu.

Tapi ketika jalan pintas itu berakhir, aku terhenyak melihat gerombolan manusia yang memenuhi tempat ini. Tempat ini lumayan ramai sampai aku merasa khawatir kalau Yoongi sudah tidak mampu berjalan lagi. Banyak wanita disini yang mampir sebelum mereka pulang kerumah. Lorong itu lumayan sempit. Dengan cemas aku mengawasi Yoongi. Dia membawa tas Yejin dan kantung belajaan Yejin. _Dasar Sok Gentleman_

Aku melihat Yejin yang masuk keluar di banyak toko. Tapi nampaknya dia nggak terlihat sudah membeli sepatu, atau sesuatu apapun. _Sebegitu susahnya membeli sepasang sepatu?_

Kuakui, aku mulai kesal dengan mereka berdua. Kaki ku pegal, dan aku lapar sekali. Dari pagi aku belum makan, sekarang langit sudah berubah mejadi ke ungu-an. Jalanan Gangnam makin ramai dari sebelumnya, banyak orang orang yang berlalu lalang keluar masuk toko. Aku melihat Yoongi tangannya sedikit bergetar. ' _Kenapa pacarnya tidak sadar Yoongi sedang sakit?'_

Sekarang mereka berdua menuju Coex Mall, tempat ini tidak sepadat tempat lain,tapi tempat ini sangat luas. Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat ku malas. Aku memaksakan diri mengikuti pasangan itu. Aku sangat lelah,aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Yoongi masih sakit dan dia di minta untuk terus melanjutkan marathon ini.

Aku terus membuntuti hingga mereka masuk ke toko bermerk yang lumayan mewah. Tak ada cara bagiku untuk mengikuti masuk kedalam sana.

Aku berkeliling di area itu karena pada dasarnya aku merasa aneh, aku menjadi gila karena benar-benar khawatir atas keadaan Yoongi. Aku sempat melihat wajahnya sebelum dia masuk ke toko itu. Mukanya sudah kembali pucat , sama seperti keadaannya tadi pagi.

 _Everybody say NO!_ _  
_ _Deoneun najungiran mallo andwae_ _  
_ _Deoneun namui kkume gatyeo salji ma_

Handphone ku berdering dengan lantang dari dalam kantong celanaku. Aku cepat-cepat menjawabnya tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponku.

"Hallo?"

"Jimin! Kau lagi apa?" itu suara Yuri.

Aku tergagap, karena jarang sekali dia telepon "aku sedang ada perlu, ada apa?"

"Nggak papa, aku dengar dari teman temanmu, kau membolos sekolah hari ini, jadi aku mau tanya keadaanmu. Aku khawatir karena aku pikir kau sedang sakit." Kalimat itu sesungguhnya membuatku tersenyum sedikit, Yuri memang terlewat polos.

"Aku baik baik saja Yuri"

"Syukurlah, ku kira kau sakit. Tapi sekarang kau sedang di mana? kenapa berisik sekali?" tak mungkin aku jujur kepadanya aku sedang menguntit pacar teman nya.

"Ada perlu, aku harus pergi. Dah." Aku tak bisa beralasan lain, setidaknya aku tidak berbohong pada Yuri.

.

.

Yoongi dan Yejin muncul sesaat setelah aku menutup teleponnya. Aku melihat tas berwarna merah cerah berlogo toko itu. Aku melihat mereka menuju ke pintu masuk mall ini. Aku bersorak sedikit, karena mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Yoongi berdiri di depan mall dengan membawa tas sekolah Yejin, dan tiga kantung belajaan sembari menunggu taksi untuk Yejin.

Aku menyipitkan mata, untuk memperhatikan Yoongi yang tidak berdiri dengan tegak. Bahkan dari kejauhan seperti ini, aku bisa melihat kalau dia makin pucat seputih kertas. Aku mulai benar-benar ketakutan. Dan apa yang kutakutkan dari tadi benar-benar terjadi.

Semua barang yang sedang dibawa Yoongi jatuh ke tanah bersama dengan tubuhnya. Aku menolak untuk membiarkan kejadian ini berlanjut, aku berlari sekuat tenaga ke arahnya untuk menangkap tubuh Yoongi sebelum jatuh dan kepalanya menghantam tanah.

Tubuh Yoongi benar-benar panas seperti terbakar. "Yoongi! Kau baik baik saja?" Aku bertanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban. Aku memandang dengan tatapan panik ke arah satpam di dekat tempat ini supaya kami bisa mendapat taksi duluan.

"Jimin?!" Aku mendengar suara Yejin yang kebingungan, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menarik tubuh Yoongi ke air mancur didekat antrian taksi tadi. Aku melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya dan memunguti semua tas belanja Yejin yang berserakan di tanah.

Yejin mendekatiku. Tapi saat ini, aku bahkan tidak melihat wajahnya. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Sejujurnya, aku membenci diriku sendiri karena aku adalah orang yang membiarkan Yoongi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Yoongi tidak sehat hari ini." Aku memberi tahu Yejin tanpa sempat melihat mukanya, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bereaksi dengan semua ini. Aku kesusahan dalam mengendalikan emosiku.

"Jimin!" _Sialan!_ Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara lain itu memanggilku. Aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang sedang di sekitar sini?" Yuri berlari kearahku dan dia terkejut saat melihat Yoongi tak sadarkan diri. "Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Aku bilang, aku sedang ada urusan kan. Kalian bisa pulang sendiri? Aku akan membawa Yoongi pulang." Saat yang bersamaan taksi datang. Dibantu satpam yang tadi aku membawa Yoongi masuk ke taksi.

Nampaknya keadaan akan memburuk kalau aku membawanya pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Aku rasa aku akan membawanya ke rumahku saja untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Bocah ini terus condong kesana kemari selama perjalanan menuju rumahku.

Kadang aku mencuri pandang ke wajahnya - yang sekarang tidak lagi tampan - bahkan rasanya dia terlalu senyap. Aku memegang lengannya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Aku melakukan itu juga karena memberi tahunya bahwa aku ada di dekatnya, jadi dia tak perlu khawatir lagi.

Suhunya benar-benar tinggi sampai aku terpaksa bilang kepadanya, "Ayo kita periksa ke dokter." Tapi tentu saja, tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya aku memaksa, meminta, memohon bahkan mengancam dirinya, dia bersikeras dengan kalimat yang dia ucapkan 15 menit yang lalu.

"tak usah, nanti baikkan kalau sudah istirahat. Aku baik baik saja" dia terus mengulang kalimat itu.

Aku terus mengoyang-goyangkan kakiku dengan tidak sabar sambil memberi tahu belokan-belokan yang harus diambil oleh supir taksi ini. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, taksi berwarna biru ini terpakir di depan rumahku.

"Tidak semewah rumahmu memang, semoga kamu bisa tidur disini." Aku bicara sarkastik. Tapi dia hanya membalas dengan senyum lemah. Dia tidak punya tenaga untuk membalas ucapanku. Malang sekali.

Aku bertemu Ibu dan Ayah di ruang keluarga sambil memapah Yoongi masuk ke dalam

"Aku pulang Ibu Ayah!" Aku tetap menjadi anak yang baik walaupun terburu-buru menuju kamarku.

"Sudah makan malam belum—Ya tuhan! Temanmu kenapa?" Ibu adalah orang pertama yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Ibu berteriak cukup keras hingga Ayah yang sedang menonton televisi sadar. "Dia siapa Jimin?"

"Selamat ma-lam." Yoongi menyapa mereka dengan cara yang cukup menyedihkan. Aku berpikir seperti itu saat menyaksikan dia berusaha keras membungkukan badan nya untuk menyapa mereka.

"Ini temanku. Dia terlalu sakit untuk bisa pulang ke rumah. Bolehkan dia menginap disini?

"Cepat, bawa dia naik supaya bisa lekas tiduran, Ibu akan bawakan obatnya nanti." Ibu memberi isyarat agar aku membawanya naik. Aku buru buru memapahnya naik dan masuk ke kamarku.

.

.

.

" Tidurlah disini. Maaf ranjangnya tidak sebesar punyamu." Aku kepayahan membantu menidurkannya di kasur. Kelihatannya dia merasa lebih nyaman setelah ada kasur yang menyangga punggungnya.

Dia menggumam pelan saat mengucapkan terimakasih tapi aku tidak memperhatikannya. Aku terlalu sibuk menyesuaikan AC-nya dengan kondisinya sekarang. Sambil merasakan agar ruangan tidak terlalu dingin.

Ibu masuk membawa nampan berisi air minum, dan obat demam untuk Yoongi.

"Maaf merepotkan Ibu, aku akan bilang padanya untuk berterima kasih sama Ibu nanti" Ibu tersenyum kecil.

"Suruh dia minum obat dan ganti baju, dia pasti tak nyaman tidur dengan baju berkeringat." Ibu memang sangat perhatian pada semua temanku. Karena itu Taehyung betah menginap di sini berhari hari. Aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Aku memandang sejenak Yoongi yang terlelap pulas ini sebelum aku berjalan mengambil ember kecil, handuk kecil dan satu set pakaian bersih.

"Yoongi! Bangun dan minum obatnya dulu." Butuh sesaat sebelum dirinya berhasil bangun. Aku memberinya pil dan air, dan membiarkan dia tidur kembali. Dia terlihat kesusahan membasuh badannya sendiri. Aku jadi nggak tega membiarkan dia membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mau menyeka badanmu dulu? Tidurmu tak akan nyaman kalau berkeringat semua." Aku berkata sembari melepas kaus yang ia kenakan. Aku sedikit kesusahan melepasnya karena di setengah tak sadar. Akhirnya, Yoongi itu terlentang tanpa baju di tempat tidurku. Sepertinya memang dia tak punya tenaga untuk sekedar ganti pakaian.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara lagi, dan mulai memeras handuk untuk menyekanya. Aku mulai dari wajahnya yang tadi pucat, tapi sekarang sudah merona kembali, dan kemudian lehernya yang panjang - aku lumayan kesulitan agar tidak membuat kegaduhan.

Aku menatap wajah Yoongi sambil memindahkan lengannya yang panjang. Sekarang suhunya tidak sepanas saat masih di taksi tadi. Tapi masih sedikit hangat. Aku menyeka bergantian antara lengan dan lehernya sebelum lanjut menyeka perutnya dengan lembut.

Aku mencelupkan handuk dan memerasnya sekali lagi sebelum lanjut menyeka perutnya hati-hati . Aku hanya ingin dia merasa nyaman. Nampaknya otot perutnya menegang saat aku menyeka bagian itu.

"Ah…"suara Yoongi ini membuatku tak nyaman

"Kenapa kamu mengerang seperti itu?! Kau membuat keadaan menjadi aneh." Aku meneriakinya dan menekan perutnya keras-keras sampai aku bisa merasakan otot perutnya. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Kamu membuatku grogi."

"Perlu mengganti celanamu juga? Lepas, celanamu kotor." aku memberinya perintah, kali ini dia menurutiku. Tapi dia terlihat kesusahan membuka celananya nya sendiri. Jadi aku membantunya, aku menatap ke mata Yoongi, dia terkejut. Aku megoyang kecil kepalaku sebelum aku bergerak dan mulai melepas kancing celana dan menarik resletingnya.

Aku merasa sangat canggung sekarang. Aku berusaha tak peduli dengan pandangan Yoongi sekarang. Lima menit ini membuat ku berkeringat dingin.

.

.

Aku mandi meninggalkan Yoongi setelah selesai menyekanya tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Aku mulai berpikir tentang semua hal yang terjadi sejauh ini saat air dari pancuran mulai membasahi tubuhku.

Yoongi dan aku sebenarnya sudah mengenal satu sama lain jauh sebelum awal masuk sekolah menengah pertama hingga menengah atas sekarang. Yang ku tahu, senyum Yoongi tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

Dari yang bisa ku ingat, Yoongi orang yang baik, berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang juga, setahuku Yoongi termasuk siswa pintar di kelasnya. Karena kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia menjabat sekretaris kesiswaan selama dua tahun. Kemampuannya juga hebat di musik,olahraga dan bahasa. Pada dasarnya, dia punya segalanya.

Yoongi memperlakukan semua disekitarnya dengan penuh perhatian dan niat yang tulus. Aku bisa melihatnya dari cara Yoongi memperlakukan Yejin, caranya memperlakukanku, dan caranya dia memperlakukan semua orang disekitarnya. Kadang dia memang sok pintar, dan selalu bicara sesuka hatinya. tapi menurutku, dia teman yang baik.

Sekarang saat aku lebih akrab dengan Yoongi, aku tidak bertanya-tanya lagi kenapa semua orang suka kepadanya mengingat kenyataan banyak laki laki disekolah kami yang lebih dari pada dirinya.

Mata yang memancarkan keberanian dan ketulusan adalah jawabannya.

Yoongi itu bukan orang biasa.

.

.

.

Aku melihat Yoongi tertidur pulas saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sudah pakai baju yang aku berikan tadi.

Aku menaruh tangan di keningnya dan menyadari kalau tubuhnya sudah lebih baik. Tapi nampaknya dia masih kedinginan, aku bisa mendengar gumamannya yang menyedihkan.

"Aku akan mematikan lampunya ya." Biasanya aku tidak pernah tidur seawal ini. Tapi karena Yoongi sedang sakit, aku mengalah.

Aku mencoba mendengar jawabannya, tapi aku hanya bisa mendengar gumaman yang tidak jelas. Aku menekan saklar, dan membiarkan semburat cahaya bulan purnama berjalan melalui celah pintu baklon kamarku. Cahaya bulannya sudah cukup terang membantuku untuk melihat wajah Yoongi.

Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau aku penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi dialam kepalanya ketika dia mengrenyitkan alisnya. Senyum nakalku tergambar di wajahku ketika aku meraih punggungnya dan membelainya dengan lembut, berharap ini bisa sedikit membantunya untuk tenang.

"Jimin.." Yoongi melirih ketika aku menyentuhnya sebelum dia menggulung badannya lebih rapat. Yoongi memanggilku dan berbalik ke arah yang semula memunggungiku. "Kenapa dingin sekali?"

Aku mengamati temanku ini mulai menggigil. Sesaat kemudian, aku mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Aku meraih tangannya dan menaruhnya melewati badanku. Aku bersiap-siap dengan reaksi kagetnya. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "aku akan menjadi pemanas untukmu malam ini"

Yoongi Nampak terkejut dengan yang ku ucapkan. Tapi aku tak memerdulikannya. Aku mendesah sebelum aku mulai bersandar dan menaruh kepalaku di dadanya yang hangat. Lalu kemudian, aku membungkus tubuhnya dengan lenganku.

"Bukannya tadi siang demammu turun karena kau memelukku? Mungkin demammu malam ini juga bisa turun kalau melakukan hal yang sama. Besok hari sabtu, kita bisa beristirahat lumayan lama." Aku memberitahunya seraya mendekatkan kepalaku ke dadanya.

Nampaknya Yoongi masih ragu-ragu.

"Aku..aku tak mau kau ikutan sakit bodoh."

"Aku jarang demam seperti mu."

" aku sakit, juga gara-gara kau menyiramku dengan sabun cuci motor itu."

" Ya! diam dan tidur!" dia ini memang keras kepala.

Aku bersandar ke tubuhnya yang hangat tanpa bergerak sedikitku. Tapi kemudian, aku bisa merasakan seseorang memutuskan untuk mendekapku dengan lembut.

Di momen ini, aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang kami lakukan. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya ingin memeluknya, tanpa mempedulikan alasannya.

Kami mendengarkan jantung kami berdetak seirama dibawah sinar lembut rembulan.

"Yoongi, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Jimin."

.

.

.

* * *

Ya Tuhan, saya lihat drama ini aja nggak kuat, dan pas bayangin ini Yoongi dan Jimin tambaah meleleh ini hati.

Heart attack!

Oke I'm done with them! Saya dengar dengar ada berita tahun ini ada sub Unit dari Bantan ya, dan rumornya itu Yoongi dan Jimin. Wtf I just scream and hope that's true!

Big Thanks Guys!

1:15 pm

23.04.2016


	7. Membingungkan

**Love Sick**

* * *

 ** _Ini fanfiction adaptasi dari drama Thailand dengan judul yang sama, saya bercerita dengan lattar belakang drama tersebut. Hanya setting di pindah ke Seoul, dan nama cast saya ubah. Dari keseluruhan cerita saya menambahkan beberapa plot karya imajinasi saya._**

 ** _Please, if you don't like this don't read._**

 ** _Plot is not mine, just part of this plot is mine._**

 ** _This story maybe need more time to finish._**

 ** _Cast is not mine!_**

* * *

 ** _BAGIAN 7_**

 ** _"Membingungkan.._**

Sabtu pagi sudah datang dan aku orang pertama yang membuka mata.

Aku memang membolehkan Yoongi memelukku, dan ternyata dia benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Sampai pagi pun, Dia masih menempel bagai lem. Aku melirik lengannya, biasanya aku tak bisa diam jika tidur sendiri. Terkadang malam aku berada di kasur dan pagi harinya aku sudah terjatuh ke lantai. Tapi sekarang, posisi tubuhku masih sama seperti tadi malam. Yoongi benar benar memelukku dengan erat.

Aku menekuk leherku untuk melihat Yoongi yang sedang memelukku, aku mendongak agar bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi masih saja terhalang oleh dagunya. Aku hanya bisa merasakan hembusan napas dari hidungnya karena dia masih tertidur, badanku sedikit berkeringat karena suhu kamar yang sejak tadi malam lumayan panas.

Aku menempelkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya agar bisa memeriksa suhunya. Dia sudah lebih baik dari hari kemarin. Masih sedikit hangat memang, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau demamnya sudah reda, dari banyaknya bulir keringat didadanya.

Aku berusaha bergerak untuk melepaskan diri dari kedua lengan Yoongi tapi sepertinya dia sudah sadar dulu.

"eung.." dia mengerang tepat di telingaku.

"Lepaskan aku sebentar, nanti aku kembali lagi" Aku memberitahunya sembari mencoba mencari celah untuk keluar pelukannya, tapi si pemilik tangan ini tidak mau melepaskanku.

"Kau mau kemana?" Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Yoongi tolong lepaskan." Dia melepaskan pelukannya ketika mendengar ketegasan dalam intonasiku.

Aku berguling ke sisi ranjang, dan berdiri dengan cepat. Tubuhku terasa kaku dan sakit, aku sedikit meregangkan otot otot ku sebelum aku keluar dari kamarku.

"Kau tidur lagi saja" Yoongi tampak tak peduli dan kembali membungkus badannya dengan selimut.

.

.

.

"Jimin, kau bangun pagi sekali" Itu Ibu, Ibu sudah ada di dapur dengan Bibi Kim yang membawa keranjang pakaian kotor, Bibi Kim adalah pengasuhku sejak umurku 10 tahun. Ia tinggal di rumahku sejak aku kecil dan membantu pekerjaan Ibu di rumah. Dia menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri.

Aku menengadah ke jam dinding, jam 8 tepat. Aku memang bangun lebih pagi hari ini.

"Ibu sudah masak?" aku bertanya sembari duduk di meja makan. Ibu sepertinya belum masak pagi ini.

"Ibu baru saja mau belanja, kau mau makan apa hari ini?" ibu berjalan ke pintu belakang rumah, rumahku dekat dengan pasar. Hanya perlu jalan 15 menit.

"Terserah ibu, aku suka semua masakan ibu" aku menjawab dengan cengiran. Ibu hanya tertawa kecil.

Aku mencari bahan makanan yang bisa ku masak untuk manusia dikamarku itu, sepertinya dia belum makan apa apa dari kemarin. Aku meraih bungkus bubur instan. Ini tak terlalu buruk. Aku sudah pernah masak ini.

Aku memasukan air secukupnya, dan menunggu mendidih. Lima menit sudah, kurasa panasnya cukup lalu ku masukan isi dari bubur tadi ke dalam panci. Aku bisa mendengar suara kuah sup mendidih saat nasinya mulai mengembang Aku memakai sendok besar untuk mengaduk sambil berpikir apa yang bisa kutambahkan ke dalamnya.

Aku berjalan untuk meraih telur dari kulkas. Aku memecahkannya dengan ragu-ragu, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini seumur hidupku.

Telurnya tak terciprat di tanganku dan bentuknya masih utuh. Aku masih lebih hebat daripada Taehyung. Setiap kali si brengsek itu mencoba untuk memecahkan telur, hasilnya akan selalu menjadi telur orak-arik tanpa perlu di orak-arik.

Aku membuat bola-bola kecil dari daging cincang di kulkas dan memasukkannya ke dalam panci itu.

Aku terus mengaduk sampai dagingnya sudah matang, mematikan api dan menuangkan apa yang telah aku buat ke dalam mangkuk yang sudah aku siapkan sebelumnya. Aku menaburkan sedikit cilantro diatasnya. Aku tersenyum nakal saat mengagumi karyaku ini.

Lihat saja kalau dia tak makan ini.

.

.

.

 _Dor! Dor! Dor! Boom!_

Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah si pesakitan itu sedang main _Video Game._

"Brengsek, kau sudah sembuh?" Aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Tapi dia tetap berkonsentrasi ke layar TV dan bahkan tidak menengok ke arahku.

"Aku bosan. Kau memanggilku sok mewah karena aku punya Xbox 360, tapi kau sendiri punya PS3? Benda ini lebih bagus daripada punyaku, dan kau tak pernah mengajakku main ini." Dia berbicara sambil menembaki monster-monster itu. Saat ini juga, aku ingin menyiramkan bubur panas ini ke atas kepalanya.

"Kau tak pernah Tanya juga. Mau makan ini atau tidak? Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk membuat ini, mungkin aku harus membuangnya saja." Dia cepat-cepat menoleh tanpa mem _-pause_ permainannya.

Tapi nampaknya dia sudah tidak peduli dengan permainan itu lagi. Dia menaruh kontrolernya sebelum buru-buru melihat isi mangkuk di tanganku

"Kau buat ini sendiri?!"

"Iya lah" Aku membanggakan pencapaianku sebelum aku menaruh nampan di meja kecil samping TV dan konsol permainanku. "Kau bisa makan sendiri kan"

Nampaknya dia benar-benar terpesona dengan semua ini karena dia dengan cepat merebut sendoknya dan mendorong bubur itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. "Panas!"

Dia mengeluh, tapi terus-terusan menyendoknya dengan sedikit meniup buburnya. kemudian menaruh kembali sendok itu dan meminum air putih yang tadi juga aku bawakan.

"ini bubur instan ya? Aku pikir kau menghabiskan waktu untuk memasak bubur asli. Tadinya aku sempat terharu."

"Walaupun bubur instan tapi ini gak gampang tahu! Ada telur sama daging cincangnya. Bahkan aku sampai menaburinya dengan cilantro diatasnya, lihat kan?" Udah nampak jelas kalau aku sangat bangga dengan masakanku.

"Iya, kelihatan." Walaupun begitu dia tetap memakan bubur yang ku buat. "Jim, kau lahir kapan?"

Aku tidak mau mengamatinya makan terlalu lama. Aku melihatnya sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke permainan yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh Yoongi. Pilihan _game_ yang bagus, dia sedang memainkan Devil May Cry 4. Aku sudah main _game_ ini sejak dua bulan yang lalu, tapi tak kunjung selesai.

Saat aku mulai memegang kontrolernya, aku mendengar suaranya.

"Jim, kau lebih muda dariku bukan?"

"Tak begitu muda, hanya satu tahun dibawahmu." Aku menjawab tanpe menoleh dan mulai memencet tombol-tombolnya.

"Dasar, kau seharusnya memanggilku Hyung." Aku menoleh sebentar ke arah Yoongi, dia benar juga.

"Asal kau tau, aku bahkan tak memanggil teman sekelasku dengan Hyung. Karena aneh, jika satu tingkat kelas hanya aku yang memanggil mereka Hyung."

"Itu jika mereka tidak masalah bodoh! Aku mempermasalahkannya. Dimana sopan santunmu. Kau bahkan berbicara banmal denganku." Yoongi menanggapinya serius kali ini. Aku memang sering mencelanya dengan bahasa tak sopan belakangan ini.

"Ok, Yoongi Hyung. Aku panggil kau Hyung mulai sekarang" aku bisa melihat senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Aku fokus kembali dengan video game. Tapi Yoongi kemudian diam. Saat aku sadar, tiba-tiba dia sudah duduk disebelahku membawa mangkuk berisi bubur itu.

Aku meliriknya sesaat karena aku sedang berkonsentrasi ke permainan ini. Sampai saat satu sendok penuh bubur itu menyentuh bibirku.

"Aku tak lapar, aku buat bubur itu untukmu bukan untuk ku makan sendiri Hyung"

"Aku tak suka makan sendirian,Jim. Satu suap saja" kali ini Yoongi memaksa sendok penuh bubur itu memaksaku membuka mulut.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi kami berdua untuk menghabiskan bubur itu sambil bermain _game_ dalam kesunyian. Yoongi makan sesendok, kemudian dia mendulangku. Aku berusaha meraih bubur yang berada di bibirku dengan lidah, tapi tidak berhasil. Yoongi melihat betapa menyedihkannya usahaku untuk membersihkan sendiri bibirku, sebelum dia mulai tertawa dan membersihkan sisa makanan itu dengan ujung jarinya.

Aku menoleh kearahnya untuk berterima kasih, tapi aku baru sadar jarak wajah kami berdua kurang dari satu inchi. Udara di sekelilingku terasa sempit. Tanpa sadar aku menahan nafasku beberapa detik. Aku melihat Yoongi menaruh mangkuknya perlahan-lahan dan memutuskan untuk bergerak maju medekatiku. Wajahnya sangat dekat hingga aku bisa melihat detail-detailnya.

Sungguh aku sangat ingin berteriak sekarang, tapi mata Yoongi seperti menghipnotisku dan menahan pergerakanku. Jantungku berdegup makin kecang. Pikiranku terisi penuh dengan berbagai campuran rasa penasaran dan keinginan yang kuat untuk berusaha memahami semua ini. Semua kegaduhan yang tadi ada sekarang benar-benar lenyap, Aku memblokir segalanya yang terjadi disekitarku.

Wajah Yoongi semakin mendekat. Wajahnya yang putih sekarang menjadi merah merona padahal demamnya sudah hilang.

Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang merah hampir menyentuh bibirku. Hidung kami sudah bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Kelopak mataku tiba-tiba terasa berat dan kemudian aku membiarkannya terjatuh.

Kemudian mendadak aku tersadar kembali sepenuhnya.

Aku mendorong Yoongi menjauh dengan penuh tenaga hingga ia terjungkal. Nampaknya dia juga benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kami duduk disini menatap satu sama lain ketika belum sadar sepenuhnya sesaat sebelum aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain.

"Aku… Aku akan mengambil obatmu, Hyung"

Saat ini, aku tidak peduli lagi untuk mencari jawaban kenapa jantungku berdegup sangan kencang, hingga rasanya seolah-olah mau melompat keluar dari dadaku.

.

.

.

Aku menampakan diri masuk sekolah hari senin dengan keadaan berantakan, aku hampir saja menabrak beberapa anak karena tidak fokus. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari sabtu kemarin, tapi otak ku berkendak lain. Tidak peduli apapun yang sudah aku coba lakukan, mencari kesibukan yang lain. Yang ada aku hanya tetap berpikir tentang wajah Yoongi yang mendekati wajahku.

Setelah mendorong Yoongi dan kabur untuk mengambil obatnya, aku tidak menyangkal kalau seluruh tubuhku tidak berkerja dengan semestinya. Pengalaman yang aku alami ini adalah pengalaman baru yang sama sekali belum pernah terjadi dihidupku. Aku tidak pernah punya perasaan seperti ini selama ini. Bahkan Taehyung, yang merupakan orang terdekatku, juga tidak seperti ini. Kalaupun tak sengaja kami bersentuhan, rasanya bukan seperti ini. Dengan Yuri juga begitu, biasanya dia menggandeng lenganku, dia yang lebih dulu mengaitkan jari kami berdua. Tapi dia juga tidak pernah berhasil membuatku memiliki perasaan seperti ini.

Rasanya aneh, karena pada dasarnya aku merasa akan jatuh pingsan, tapi juga ada rasa gelinya selalu mincul. Rasa penasaran mengisi pikiranku dan Aku sudah terlalu putus asa untuk mencari tahu hal apa yang mungkin terjadi setelah ini. Tapi ada sesuatu dari dalam yang berteriak kepadaku kalau hal 'itu' juga tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk terjadi.

Setelah kejadian itu, hal yang tersisa antara Aku dan Yoongi hanyalah sebuah kesunyian. Rasanya, kami masuk sangat dalam ke pikiran kami masing-masing. Yoongi nampak punya sesuatu yang sungguh banyak untuk dipikirkan. Sementara itu, aku terlalu bingung, bahkan sampai untuk obrolan basa-basi, aku juga tidak mampu.

Satu hari penuh sudah berlalu, dan kami hampir tidak menukar satupun kata sama sekali. Hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Saat malam datang, Yoongi sudah lebih baik, jadi aku mengendarai sepeda motorku menuju ke rumahnya.

Sampai saat ini, kami belum bertemu atau melihat satu sama lain lagi. Sangat aneh, bagaimana perasaan kosong didadaku saat dia tidak berada di dekatku. Kalau dipikir lagi, hanya empat hari sejak semua hal ini mulai terjadi antara aku dan dirinya.

Empat hari yang kelihatannya sangat lama. Rasanya menakjubkan bagaimana kami mampu membuat semua pengalaman itu dalam waktu yang lumayan pendek. Dari awalnya yang kita hanya sekedar saling tahu sampai menjadi teman yang sangat dekat. Memang orang bilang, sesama cowok itu mampu menjadi teman dengan cepat dan cenderung mengikuti arus saja, tapi seumur hidup, tidak ada orang selain Yoongi yang bisa membuatku mampu memberikan kepercayaan secepat itu.

Secepat itu sampai aku…

"Jimin! Brengsek, kenapa bengong pagi pagi!" Suara Taehyung yang keras dan besar berada didekat telinga mengganggu pikirannku.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian kepadanya dan meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja supaya aku bisa berpura-pura tidur. Tapi, dia memusatkan segalanya kepadaku dan menarik leherku, terpaksa aku berusaha bangun agar tidak tercekik.

"Jangan pura pura tidur. Kau ke mana saja tiga hari kemarin itu?" Dia melemparkan pertanyaan yang sangat sulit bagiku untuk menjawabnya.

" Memang kenapa? Kau kangen?"

"Iya! Itu Pacarmu menggila karena mencoba menghubungimu. Kau mematikan Handphone mu tiga hari berturut-turut, brengsek." Konsentrasiku terhadap pertanyaan Taehyung mulai terpecah karena aku terlalu sibuk mencari alasan agar Yoongi dan Aku tidak berada dalam masalah. . Hari jumat dan sabtu, aku mematikan HP karena aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu Yoongi. Tapi kemarin minggu aku mematikan handphone karena.. aku pun juga tak tahu alasannya.

Taehyung terlihat kesal karena aku tak memberi jawaban apa apa. "Serius Jimin-aa. Kau ada apa dengan Yoongi? Kau sedikit berbeda setelah dekat dengannya."

"Kau ngomong apa sih Tae!" reflek aku berteriak cukup keras di telinga Taehyung dan dia langsung meberiku pukulan bertubi.

Aku mencoba memberontak agar lepas dari dekapannya sebelum dia melepaskan aku. "Maksudku, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kalian? Pacar Yoongi tak bisa menghubunginya juga tiga hari terakhir." Aku hanya diam. Aku benar benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang.

Taehyung dan diriku sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun. Sudah wajar baginya untuk memahami sesungguhnya apa arti aksi diamku.

"Jimin, kau tak perlu kasih tahu kalau belum bisa. Cuman, pikirkan baik baik kalau kau mau melakukan sesuatu. Nih catatan kemarin jumat, Jisoo menuliskan nya untukmu." Dengan tenang dia berbicara sambil mememberikan sebuah catatan untukku. Aku sadar kalau Taehyung memberi tahu semua ini bukan karena dia tahu apa yang benar-benar terjadi. Walaupun begitu aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menatap balik matanya.

"Thankyou Tae" Aku berbicara setelah menerima catatan itu. Taehyung menepuk bahuku beberapa kali seolah-olah dia ingin memberikan dukungan moral kepadaku.

 _Temanmu ini baik-baik saja, Tae._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Hallo!_

 _Saya kembali lagi ini! Udah chapter 7 aja ya. Saya buat ini cuman berdasarkan scene antara Noh dan Phun (nama pemain di dramanya) saja di drama aslinya. lainnya itu saya abaikan scenenya xD_

 _Sebenernya saya mau bales review tapi nggak sempet sempet aja x( Mulai minggu ini saya udah persiapan mau Ujian masuk universitas. udah banyak les menunggu-_- #malah curhat._

 _Yang pasti jangan bosen bosen review & baca terus ya! _

_1:44 pm_

 _25.04.2016_

 _Thankyou_


	8. Aku tak menatapmu

**Love Sick**

* * *

 ** _Ini fanfiction based from drama Thailand dengan judul yang sama, saya bercerita dengan latar belakang drama tersebut. Hanya setting di pindah ke Seoul, dan nama cast saya ubah. Dari keseluruhan cerita saya menambahkan beberapa plot karya imajinasi saya._**

 ** _Please, if you don't like this don't read._**

 ** _Plot is not mine, just part of this plot is mine._**

 ** _This story maybe need more time to finish._**

 ** _Cast is not mine!_**

* * *

 ** _BAGIAN 8_**

 _" **Aku tak menatap matamu..** **"**_

Hari ini masih menjadi hari yang tidak masuk akal. Sebenarnya Aku menjalani hidupku secara asal-asalan. Aku sudah kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah Atas, aku bertanya-tanya apa aku bisa melewati ujian masuk universitas dengan keadaan semacam ini.

Tapi tetap saja, aku terus mengentengkan segala hal. Seperti sekarang aku membolos dari kelas, siang ini dan tidur-tiduran di belakang gedung sekolahku bersama Taehyung seperti ini. Aku dan Taehyung bisa di bilang bagai Amplop juga perangkonya. Di mana ada Tehyung pasti ada aku.

Aku mencuri pandang ke Taehyung yang menggunakan Handphonenya untuk menutupi matanya saat sedang mendengarkan musik. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh saat mengeluh mengenai Taehyung. Aku tahu, aku bakalan sedih kalau dia tidak lagi berada didekatku. Rumput di sini cukup lebat jadi bisa di ibaratkan kasur untuk di tiduri, dan suasananya juga tidak terlalu panas. Aku rasa ini adalah tempat sempurna untuk membolos kelas dan tidur, karena matahari terhalang oleh gedung, jadi tak terlalu panas. Seperti ini saja rasa kantukku sudah datang. Aku menguap berkali kali, tapi Taehyung masih saja bergumam nyanyian tak jelas.

"Tae, Haruskah kita tetap disini saja sampai nanti sekolah selesai?"

"Iyalah, memang kau mau masuk ke kelas dan di ceramahi habis habisan karena telat 2 jam pelajaran?"

Taehyung memang partner bolos yang tepat.

Aku melihat ke atas melihat langit biru diisi oleh awan-awan yang melayang, saling menumpuk satu sama lain. Awan-awan itu mengingatkanku pada penampilan sebuah drama. Tergantung imajinasiku, aku melihat awan bersatu, kemudian berpisah, dan kadang mereka membuat sebuah jalur yang bersih dari awan. Aku belum melihat satupun burung yang terbang melewati tempat ini. Aku rasa hari ini terlalu panas, sampai-sampai burung tidak mau bergerak sedikitpun. Semuanya diam, dalam satu kesatuan utuh. Disini juga sama sekali tidak ada angin yang berhembus.

Aku merasa ingin tidak ingin bergerak ketika mulai berpikir mengenai segala hal yang terjadi sejak pagi ini.

Apa yang terjadi denganku dan Yoongi benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku sejak dia memutuskan untuk diam seribu bahasa dari hari Sabtu. Aku kira, semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa saat kami kembali ke sekolah keesokan harinya. Aku salah besar.

Sudah sangat jelas hal-hal yang berubah hari ini

Tadi pagi aku datang dengan keadaan yang kurang baik, pikiranku penuh dengan pertanyaan dan ketidakjelasan, aku bangun kesiangan karena malamnya aku benar benar tidak bisa tidur. Dan sampai sekolah melebihi jam tutup gerbang. Biasanya setiap pagi aku bertemu dengan Yoongi, karena dia Sekretaris dan setiap pagi anggota kesiswaan mondar mandir di sekitar gedung admistrasi dengan berbagai map berkas. Pagi ini pun juga seperti itu.

Aku berlari 3 kali memutari lapangan sekolah, dan melihat Yoongi berjalan beriringan dengan Kim Myungjae, ketua kesiswaan sekolahku. Biasanya, aku sering melambaikan tangan menyapanya. Aku ragu untuk melakukan hal semacam itu pagi ini, tapi aku ingin segalanya kembali normal. Tapi si brengsek itu benar-benar menanggapinya dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. Ia tak menanggapi senyumku dan terus aja berjalan seolah tak melihatku. Aku yakin tadi dia melihat mataku.

Aku tak paham kenapa dia terus seperti itu sepanjang hari. Pikiranku seperti itu bertahan sampai saat jam pelajaran ketiga tadi dan kami harus pindah dari kelas ke laboratorium bahasa. Yoongi dan Aku tidak biasanya berpapasan satu sama lain saat perpindahan kelas. Walaupun kami biasanya sama-sama saling mengabaikan, tanpa perlu menyapa lagi. tapi untuk hari ini… rasanya aneh.

Aku melihatnya dari jauh tersenyum lebar dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Dia juga melambaikan tangan ke arah teman-teman sekelasku. Tapi kemudian dia melihat ku, dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Dia mengalihkan pandangan untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku masih bisa menahan untuk tidak menyeretnya keluar dari gerombolan dan memaki nya seharian. Ini bukan Yoongi yang ku kenal.

Aku sendiri tak tahu, saat berpapasan dengan nya kenapa tiba-tiba aku berbalik dan menggenggam tangannya. Aku sendiri terkejut, begitu pula Yoongi. Dia nampak benar-benar terkejut sembari aku mencoba mengubur dalam-dalam semua amarah di kepalaku dan akhirnya mampu berbicara sesuatu dengan lantang.

"Hai Hyung.."

Tapi bagaimana pun, apa yang aku dapat sebagai imbalan dari pemilik tangan itu hanyalah sebuah usaha untuk melepas kabur dari genggamanku. Mata yang biasanya berisi dengan tatapan lembut, sekarang berputar perlahan turun melihat ke arah lantai.

"Um Hai…"

Sapaan itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang aku dengar keluar dari mulut Yoongi hari ini.

Aku tidak melihat dirinya dimana-mana selama istirahat makan siang. Tapi kemudian aku sadar kalau dia benar-benar tidak ingin menemuiku jadi mungkin itu saatnya bagiku untuk mulai menghindari dirinya.

Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan dirinya tanpa sengaja. Karena kalau dia memilih untuk sengaja untuk menghindariku lagi… Aku mungkin tidak akan mampu lagi menahan senyum palsu itu.

Desahan panjang keluar dari mulutku ketika aku mengingat kembali memori-memori tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Beruntungnya bagiku, sekarang ada angin semilir yang melewati tubuhku. Dia mampu mengurangi stressku entah kenapa.

Aku menutup mataku dan membiarkan angin membelai wajahku. Setidaknya, angin itu seolah-olah alam sedang berbaik hati menghiburku. Aku suka dengan rasa sejuk angin semilir yang menyentuh ujung hidungku. Semua itu mengingatkan kembali kejadian saat aku bisa merasakan napas Yoongi.

Aku mendapati diriku sendiri tersenyum tanpa sadar ketika memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi empat hari terakhir ini. Walaupun momen-momen indah itu sudah lewat dan tidak mungkin kembali, aku masih bisa mendapat banyak rasa bahagia hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu.

Angin yang berhembus pelan masih terus meniup seluruh tubuhku. Aku sedikit lebih sejukan, tapi aku terlalu nyaman dengan posisi ini hingga aku tidak ingin bergerak.

 _Byur!_

Aku tersentak hebat dan tersadar kembali ke alam nyata karena air dingin yang tiba tiba datang. Taehyung ternyata sudah menghidar duluan. Dia tertawa dengan semangat saat melihatku basah kuyub.

" Aku belum sempat memeringatkan mu. Hahaha"

Aku mengomel dalam hati saat aku mendongak keatas untuk melihat tersangkanya. Aku berbalik dengan pandangan mata yang mengancam untuk melihat orang yang bertanggung jawab, yang dimana masih memegang ember di tangannya. Tindakan itu membuatku menyadari siapa yang menyiram air itu

"Maafkan-Jimin?"

"Yoongi Hyung.."

Aku hanya berdiri mematung.

.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya kau tega Hyung!. Memang kau masih marah gara-gara kejadian waktu kita cuci motorku kemarin?" Aku menggerutu sambil memeras bajuku yang basah. Walaupun cuacanya panas, aku hampir menggigil kedinginan karena basah kuyup. Terpaksa aku melepas baju dan menjemurnya supaya cepat kering.

"Dan siapa juga yang nyuruh kau tidur di tempat itu? Memang aku tahu kalau ada orang brengsek ada disitu?" memang tak ada kompomi jika berbedat dengan Yoongi, pengandaiannya sungguh tidak ada habisya. Tapi, dia masih mau mengulungkan handuk dari ruang kesiswaan.

"Itu air bekas pel?"

"Itu air bersih dari dispenser. Aku mau mengganti galonnya tapi masih ada sisa airnya di dasarnya, jadi aku buang saja airnya."

Aku berharap dia berbicara jujur. Aku menerima handuk kecil dari tangannya dan buru-buru mengeringkan tubuhku. Tadinya aku berniat untuk membiarkan tubuhku kering sendiri dengan cara membiarkan hembusan udara AC yang bekerja. Sementara itu, Taehyung sudah balik ke kelas. Tapi sebelum dia pergi, dia memberikan kuliah panjang tentang aku yang sudah memilih tempat yang buruk untuk tidur-tiduran dan aku adalah alasan Taehyung yang merasa tidak bisa menikmati 'nikmat membolos'

Aku bisa merasakan ada handuk besar yang dilemparkan ke arahku. "Pakai itu untuk menutupi tubuhmu."

Yoongi memberitahuku.

Aku memegangnya, masih agak bingung. "Aku bisa pakai yang kecil saja, ini udah cukup untukku."

"Pakai itu sekalian. Pakai itu… untuk menutupi tubuhmu sendiri" aku masih tak paham. Lagipula aku tak akan keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum pakaian ku kering.

Nampaknya Yoongi bisa membaca isi pikiranku dari tatapan mataku yang kelihatan bingung. "Kau nanti bisa demam, bodoh!." Aku mengangguk sebelum menyampirkan handuk di bahuku dan kembali mengeringkan rambutku. Untungnya, celanaku tidak ikutan basah.

Waktu berlalu, sekarang cuma ada suara AC yang mengisi ruangan ini. Tiba-tiba rasa canggung menghampiri.

" Hyung, kau tak kembali ke kelas?" Aku memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan ini.

"Aku menunggumu sampai benar-benar kering."

"Demammu udah baikan?"

"Aku sudah sembuh" dia mengangguk.

"Jadi kenapa hari ini kau mengabaikan aku…?" Pertanyaan itu bukannya aku lontarkan dengan tidak sengaja. Aku benar-benar ingin bertanya kepadanya. Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Aku ingin dia tahu, bahwa situasi semacam ini tidak akan membawa dampak apa-apa terhadapku.

Yoongi melihatku sekilas untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia berbalik untuk mengambil bukunya di atas meja.

"Jimin, kau bisa mengunci ruangan ini kalau kau sudah selesai? Aku harus kembali ke kelas." Itu jawabannya.

Dia memberi tahu seolah dia tidak lagi ingin seseorang seperti diriku menjadi temannya.

.

.

Kenyataannya, kebanyakan anak sekolah bakal senang menghabiskan waktu setelah jam sekolah usai. Sayang nya aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Aku tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan sendiri kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang memanggil dan mengajakku ke suatu tempat.

Kata orang, kalau kau makin takut dengan sesuatu, maka makin besar kemungkinan untuk menjumpai sesuatu itu. Jadi Yuri itu orang beneran atau hantu? Kalau aku tiba tiba mengeluarkan keringat dingin diseluruh tubuhku, maka hari itu juga dia akan meneleponku untuk mengajak menemaninya pergi ke suatu tempat.

Aku kembali ke Gangnam lagi hari ini, dengan Yuri yang merangkul lenganku kali ini. Suara Yuri yang berbicara riang bersaing dengan musik yang diputar di dalam toko. Tapi, tidak ada satupun suara itu yang mampu menembus pikiranku.

Aku masih memikirkan tentang apa yang Yoongi bilang dan bagaimana dia bertingkah, yang dimana sangat menggangguku sepanjang hari. Aku tetap memikirkan hal itu walaupun Aku tahu tidak ada manfaatnya.

"Jimin, menurutmu ini lucu? Aku maunya sih warna pink, tapi warna oranye juga cantik. Yang mana yang harus kubeli? Kamu bisa pilih yang biru saja. Jimin? Jimin? Jimin?!" Suara keras terakhir, yang dimana menyebut namaku, menyadarkan dari segala lamunan. Sebenarnya, Aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan satupun hal yang Yuri sampaikan kepadaku. Aku hanya dengar dia memanggilku namaku tiga kali.

"I-iya?"

Kurangnya perhatianku menyebabkan gadis yang memanggil namaku ini menggembungkan pipinya, mengungkapkan perasaannya yang tidak senang. Tapi itu semua langsung berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Aku akan beli yang oranye dan kau yang biru, oke?"

"Oh, iya. Harganya berapa?" Aku mencoba menyunggingkan senyum untuk orang yang tidak pernah kecewa terhadapku ini. Aku meraih dompet berniat untuk membayar benda itu, sama seperti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pacar-pacar yang baik.

"Aku saja yang membayarnya. Aku membelikannya untukmu, Jimin."

"Sudah nggak papa. Kau bayarinnya lain kali saja kalau kita beli barang yang mahal. Aku akan bayar yang murah-murah saja." Aku memberi tahunya dengan nada bercanda, tapi gantungan kunci yang nampak bodoh ini ternyata harganya juga tidak murah.

Yuri tertawa, "Tentu!" Dia memberikan senyuman lebar sebelum membawaku ke kasir.

Setelah kami menerima gantungan kunci yang ditaruh didalam tas kuning kecil dari tokonya, Yuri buru-buru memasangnya ke tas sekolah kami masing-masing. Aku berdiri terpukau saat melihat dirinya memusatkan semua tenaganya untuk menyangkutkan gantungan kunci ini. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menengadah dengan senyuman dan memamerkan hasil karyanya. "Jangan dihilangin, oke?"

"Iya."

Kami berjalan sambil menyatukan lengan kami disekitar toko pakaian ini untuk beberapa saat sebelum Yuri mengeluh kalau dia lapar. Sambil melucu dia memintaku pergi dari Coex mall menuju Mango six agar kami bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk di makan. Dan seperti biasa, Aku tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaannya.

Kami ngobrol sepanjang jalan sampai kami tiba di toko buku di salah satu lorongnya. Yuri menghentikan langkahnya dan melambai keseseorang.

"Yejin!" Yuri setengah berteriak melihat teman nya. aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yejin dan Yoongi tanpa sengaja seperti sekarang. Anehnya, akhir-akhir ini kami selalu bertemu dengan mereka.

"Ayo sapa mereka!" Yuri tidak menunggu jawaban dan langsung setengah menyeret - setengah menarik tubuhku masuk ke dalam toko buku itu. Dia mengabaikan kenyatan bahwa aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak beranjak. "Aku pikir kita jangan ganggu mereka" Yuri tetap mengabaikanku.

"Aku melihatmu buru-buru pergi dari sekolah, ternyata kau ada janji dengan Jimin." Yejin membuka mulut begitu Yuri dan aku menghampirinya. Yoongi berdiri disana melihat majalahnya dengan diam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya aku ucapkan.

"Yejin, lihat! Bukankah gantungan ini sangat lucu? Jimin membelikannya untukku barusan."

"Wah, lucu sekali! Yoongi, aku juga mau?" Penyakit yang timbul saat gadis-gadis saling bertemu mungkin sudah mewabah. Di detik saat Yejin melihat gantungan ini di tas kami, dia langsung menarik lengan Yoongi ketika dia masih membaca majalahnya.

Hal itu memaksa Yoongi untuk mendongak penasaran.

Sepasang mata tajam itu berhenti sejenak mengamati gantungan ini sebelum langsung menoleh ke Yejin dengan sebuah senyuman. "Hm boleh."

"Beli yang sepasang seperti punya Yuri dan Jimin, ya?"

"Iya."

"Wah! Kalian tukang tiru! Omong-omong kalian sedang membaca apa?"

Yuri menggangu percakapan antara Yejin dan Yoongi sebelum dia mengijinkan diri sendiri membalik majalah di tangan Yoongi untuk melihat sampulnya. "EH?! Ini majalah Rencana Pernikahan?! Kalian berdua belum lulus sekolah menengah juga!" Suara Yuri membuatku menoleh dan melihat kearah majalah itu.

Yoongi berpura-pura melihat kearah lain agar dia tidak perlu menatap mataku sebelum dia mengambil majalah lain untuk dibaca. Ada tawa kecil yang datang dari Yejin. "Cuma lihat-lihat aja kok, karena aku pikir gaunnya cantik-cantik."

"apa kalian terburu-buru? Jimin, apa kita harus melihat-lihat (majalah pernikahan) juga ya?" Yuri bertanya dengan nada tinggi sebelum menoleh ke arahku yang dimana membuatku tersentak.

"Apa… apa kau pikir itu ide yang bagus?" Tawa Yejin pecah setelah mendengar jawabanku. Pipi Yuri menggembung lagi.

"Kamu harusnya mengikuti arah candaanku,Jimin. Aku sangat sedih sekarang."Aku baru tau itu yang namanya bercanda. Mungkin kami secara kami adalah pasangan, tapi aku tak berpikir untuk menikah sekarang. Yuri memukul lenganku dua kalisebagai sebuah hukuman.

"Kita nggak akan ganggu kalian lagi,kita mau makan. Sampai bertemu disekolah besok, oke?" Kami memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu setelah mengobrol. Yuri melambaikan salam perpisahan ke arah mereka, yang dimana mereka masih memegang majalah itu di tangannya. Aku memutuskan untuk ikut melambai dan mengikuti Yuri ke jalan keluar.

Aku sudah pasti sampai diluar toko buku ini, kalau seseorang tidak menarik lenganku.

Aku tersentak sambil memutar badan untuk melihat sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku, tangan yang sangat aku kenal. Tangan itu bergerak perlahan dan mencoba memasukkan jarinya di sela-sela jariku. Aku menatap tangan itu dan kemudian menatap wajah Yoongi. Pacar Yoongi sepertinya tidak sadar tentang apa yang terjadi.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum simpul kecil dalam waktu yang singkat. Dia meremas tanganku erat sebelum melepasnya kembali.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Yoongi coba jelaskan kepadaku.

.

.

* * *

 _saya lagi tidak dalam mood baik. sorry x(_

 _Happy reading!_

 _Thankyou_

 _1:58 pm_

 _26.04.2016_


	9. Jangan menoleh kebelakang

**Love Sick**

* * *

 ** _Ini fanfiction based from drama Thailand dengan judul yang sama, saya bercerita dengan latar belakang drama tersebut. Hanya setting di pindah ke Seoul, dan nama cast saya ubah. Dari keseluruhan cerita saya menambahkan beberapa plot karya imajinasi saya._**

 ** _Please, if you don't like this don't read._**

 ** _Plot is not mine, just part of this plot is mine._**

 ** _This story maybe need more time to finish._**

 ** _Cast is not mine!_**

* * *

 ** _BAGIAN 9_**

 _" **Jangan menoleh kebelakang.."**_

Kepalaku aneh karena rasanya hampa sesampainya aku di rumah. Sepanjang hari ini tadi, banyak hal yang harus kupikirkan. Tapi sekarang? Semua hal yang tadinya menggangguku memutuskan untuk melebur menjadi satu bola bundar putih yang melayang-layang didalam benakku dalam sekejab mata.

Mungkin tingkat stressku sudah melewati batas. Kalau aku memutuskan untuk lanjut memikirkan semua ini, mungkin aku akan berakhir tragis menjadi orang gila. Aku bergulung kesana kemari diatas kasur sebelum aku mulai merangkak untuk meraih _game_ baru untuk kumainkan agar bisa menghilangkan, paling tidak, sedikit rasa stres ini. Tapi sayangnya, aku sama sekali sedang tidak berminat memainkannya.

"Yoongi brengsek." Aku mengutuknya walau tahu kenyataan, kalau dia sedang tidak berada dihadapanku. Aku mendapat sedikit rasa puas meski begitu. Mengutuk orang itu sesungguhnya lumayan membantu.

"Masa bodoh!" Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kosakata apa lagi yang bisa disematkan untuknya. Aku mondar-mandir, bergumam sendiri seolah-olah aku sudah sangat terpojok, terjebak, tanpa jalan keluar. Dan kali ini aku mengambil keputusan yang menentukan kerja otakku selanjutnya. Aku berlari dengan cepat turun tangga dengan tergesa.

"Jimin, kau mau kemana? Hati-hati turun tangganya!"

"Aku mau pergi ke rumah teman, cuma sebentar kok!" Aku membalas teriakan ibu sebelum keluar rumah.

.

.

Jadi disinilah aku, di rumah besar ini sekali lagi. Aku berusaha mengatur napasku yang terengah, kalau di hitung aku berlari 7 blok dengan waktu 20 menit tanpa berhenti. aku baru sadar kenapa tadi tak pakai motor saja ke sini. Sial, harus berkeringat malam malam begini. sekarang aku kehabisan napas dan melihat kearah lantai dua. Aku bisa melihat kalau lampu di kamarnya masih menyala, itu artinya dia sudah kembali ke rumah.

Bagaimanapun, apa yang akan aku lakukan disini? Apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya? Gimana caranya kami bisa meluruskan situasi ini? Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu kalau kami butuh berbicara empat mata mengenai sesuatu.

Jalanan di depan rumah Yoongi sudah menjadi sasana berolah raga pribadi bagiku, karena dari tadi aku terus mondar mandir sampai merasa pusing. Aku masih ragu apakah seharuskah aku masuk kedalam. Tapi tiba-tiba mobil besar bergerak mendekati gerbang itu dan kemudian aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dari kursi belakang, bersamaan dengan itu, jendela perlahan terbuka. "Jimin-ssi?" Itu Yeri.

"Apa kau kesini mau ketemu sama Yoongi Oppa?" _._ Aku tiba-tiba merasa sebagai salah satu laki laki gay yangterikat dengan pasangannya.

"Kenapa tak masuk dulu?" Aku memberinya senyum masam. Adik perempuan Yoongi menekan tombol di remote untuk membuka gerbang besar itu. Dia juga mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Kau biasa pulang malam-malam gini ya?" Aku mulai basa-basi sekedar bersopan santun saat dia menginjakkan kaki, keluar dari mobilnya. Aku bisa melihat kalau dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Sebenarnya aku juga sih. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah mengganti sepatu dengan sendal.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah teman. Yoongi bukannya sudah dirumah? Kenapa kau nggak naik keatas dan langsung menemui dia saja?" Dia bicara kepadaku setelah dia melihat bahwa lampu kamar Yoongi menyala.

"Jimin ssi, apa kau dan Yoongi sedang bertengkar?" Pertanyaan Yeri hampir sama seperti pertanyaan Taehyung tadi pagi.

"Sebenarnya, akujuga tidak tahu sih, ." Aku tak pandai berbohong. "Tapi kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Yaa, sejak dia pulang dari rumahmu hari sabtu kemarin, dia nampaknya benar-benar tertekan dan tidak seperti biasanya tolonglah, jangan marah sama Yoongi. Kadang dia memang bodoh dan cepat marah" Sekarang aku tahu dia ternyata tak Cuma pemaksa, tapi juga pemarah.

"Yoongi jadi semakin sering tertawa sejak kau datang ke hidupnya, Aku sering melihat banyak gadis yang menjerit dan berteriak untuknya, tapi dia tak pernah membawa satu orang pun masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menemuiku. Yoongi sangat menyukaimu, Jimin-ssi . Aku bisa tahu itu."

Aku memberinya senyuman putus asa sebagai jawaban, aku tahu dengan baik kalau semua kata-kata yang ia lontarkan hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka.

Yoongi tak pernah menyukai orang sepertiku, Yeri.

 _._

 _._

Yeri dan Aku pergi berpisah jalan dan sekarang Aku berdiri di depan pintu kayu yang besar. Aku bertanya-tanya, haruskah aku mengetuk sekarang. Sudah hampir lima menit aku berdiri depan pintu kamarnya. Aku punya banyak alternatif lain selain itu, tapi tetap hanya ada satu cara untuk melakukannya.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya, tiga ketukan dan menunggu jawaban dari dalam kamar. Tak lama pintu kamar terbuka sedikit. Aku bisa melihat rambut Yoongi yang sedikit acak acakan, ia masih memakai seragam sekolah kami. Aku langsung masuk begitu pintu itu sedikit terbuka.

"Jimin?" sepertinya Yoongi terkejut dengan kedatanganku. "Kau ngapain ke sini?" apa dia harus tetap bertanya? Kenapa hyung ini susah sekali mengerti, aku merasa sangat kesal ketika mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Dia menghindariku selama beberapa hari dan masih bertanya kenapa aku datang ke rumahnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Aku duduk di bantalan sofa, Yoongi berjalan kearah kulkas mini di kamarnya dan memberikan kaleng cola kepadaku

"Hyung, kau punya bir? Aku tak mau ini" Dia memberikan tatapan bingung tapi kemudian dia melempar apa yang aku minta ke arahku.

Aku menangkap kaleng itu dan aku bersandar malas di sofa. Yoongi menghampiri dan duduk disebelahku dengan sebuah kaleng bir ditangannya.

Kami duduk dalam keheningan sambil melihat apapun acara yang di putar di saluran tv malam ini. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang melontarkan sebuah kata. Aku tahu Yoongi tidak memperhatikan acara TV itu, dia juga tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Aku melepaskan desahan panjang saat berbaring makin dalam ke sofa sambil mendongakkan leherku.

"Ada masalah apa?" Yoongi akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hyung, Kau nonton apa sih? Acaranya bodoh banget."

"Nih ganti dengan saluran lain sesukamu." Dia menaruh remote di pangkuanku.

Kenyataannya, aku datang kesini bukan untuk melihat TV bersama dirinya. Tapi Aku pikir diriku tidak akan mampu memulai percakapan untuk saat ini.

Aku mengganti-ganti saluran TV dan berhenti di saluran kartun sesaat

"Kau bilang acara TV-ku bodoh tadi, dan sekarang kau sendiri nonton Winnie the Pooh?"

"Terserah, Aku ingin jadi Tigger."

"Tigger?"

"Iya. Dia keren kan?"

"Tapi Tigger itu macan yang bodoh kan." Yoongi memprotesku yang ku balas dengan mengrenyitkan kedua alisku.

"Dih, terserahlah." Kalimat itu akhirnya menyimpulkan pembicaraan kami, apa saja yang termasuk bodoh dan tidak. Aku melihat Tigger melompat masuk kedalam kolam agar dia bisa bermain bersama Pooh. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau tiba-tiba teringat kejadian siang hari tadi.

"Hyung, kau membuatku basah kuyup hari ini." Keluhanku nampaknya membuat Yoongi menyunggingkan senyuman. Dia tertawa kecil untuk sesaat sebelum menatap wajahku.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu tidur di tempat itu"

"tapi semuanya karena dirimu…" Aku menjawabnya tapi mataku masih tertuju ke layar televisi, walaupun perhatianku tidak disana. Dengan bir yang sudah masuk kedalam tubuhku, aku merasa lebih mudah untuk mulai berbicara. "Semuanya salahmu…" Aku mengulang sekali lagi agar dia mendengarkan.

"Memang aku melakukan apa?"

"Kau mengabaikanku seharian. Aku sangat kesal sampai-sampai aku membolos kelas untuk tidur-tiduran di belakang gedung tadi. Dan bisakah kau berhenti bicara terlalu resmi denganku?! Kau ini kenapa?" Bagiku, rasanya dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu karena bertingkah sok sopan. Hal itu membuatku makin geram hingga Aku berteriak dan mematikan televisinya.

Kami terdiam untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Hanya terdengar suara tenggorokan yang meminum bir tanpa berhenti sama sekali. Aku mulai bertanya sendiri haruskah aku juga membuat diriku mabuk saat ini.

"Aku… Apa kau tahu seberapa besar aku menyukai Yejin?" Yoongi tiba tiba bertanya kepadaku. Rasanya itu seperti seribu pisau yang menancap tepat di tengah-tengah hatiku.

"Kenapa kau tanya aku? Itu kan urusanmu, hyung."

"Apapun yang Yejin lakukan, Aku selalu memaafkan dia. Kalau dia sedang bertingkah menyebalkan, melakukan sesuatu dengan caranya sendiri atau ketika dia memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang benar-benar tidak ingin kulakukan. Aku tetap akan menurutinya." Aku bisa mendengar kali ini dia bicara dengan sangat menyedihkan.

"Tapi kemudian hari Rabu datang, hari dimana kau datang kepadaku untuk minta bantuan… dan sampai sekarang, sampai malam ini.." di berhenti sebentar, seperti sedang mencari kalimat yang pas untuk melanjutkan "segala hal terasa aneh untuk ku Jimin."

Yoongi berbicara tak jelas, aku bukan orang yang pintar dalam menerjemahkan makna tersirat.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? Aneh bagiamana? ." Aku menatap wajahnya saat dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian dia meneruskan kalimatnya tanpa sekalipun melihatku.

"Jimin, bisakah kau membiarkan aku untuk menjadi diri untuk sesaat? Aku tidak bisa menahan diri karena menginginkanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu malu, aku sudah mencoba menciummu. Maksudku, Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan ini muncul dan kapan mulai terjadi. Saat aku menyadari semua itu, orang yang aku inginkan untuk selalu berada disisiku adalah kau. Setiap kali kau datang untuk membantuku dan merawatku, Aku terus berpikir untuk diriku sendiri, Aku berharap, Akulah orang yang _harusnya_ merawatmu. Aku memang bajingan brengsek karena tidak bisa jujur denganmu. Dan kalau kita sedang sendirian, Aku harus memaksa diri untuk berusaha tidak menyentuhmu. Apa kau tahu kalau makin lama, perasaan itu makin susah ditahan? Bisakah kita menjaga jarak untuk sementara waktu? Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri saat ini."

Yoongi selesai mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Rasanya seolah-olah dia sudah menyimpan semua itu jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dengan waktu yang sangat lama. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain duduk diam. Setiap kata-kata masuk melalui telinga kiriku, dan aku memiirkan setiap detail perkataannya. Aku harus mengakui kalau semua hal yang terjadi ini, benar-benar diluar dugaanku.

Dari cara Yoongi menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tampak sungguh merenungkan segala hal yang terjadi. Dia menaruh kedua telapak tanganya yang berkeringat di dahinya.

Kepalaku sekarang kosong. Rasanya seseorang sudah mengangkat sebuah beban seberat gunung dari dadaku. Sulit sekali untuk menjelaskan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatku masih ragu.

"Kenapa hyung… memaksa diri untuk berusaha tidak menyentuhku?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Karena kita teman, dan kau itu laki-laki, Aku juga. Karena kau punya Yuri, seperti Aku punya Yejin. Mungkin apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang akan membuatmu membenciku. Jimin, apa harus ada alasan yang menyadarkanku, agar aku tidak bisa melakukan ini? Kalau semua yang aku lakukan cuman sebatas kesalahan?. Dan Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi." Ini kali pertama aku melihat seseorang yang biasanya bisa diandalkan seperti Yoongi Hyung, menyandarkan dirinya di tembok. Suaranya begetar hebat saat dia lanjut berbicara.

"Aku… hanya tidak ingin membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi makin buruk mulai saat ini." Kata-kata itu menghantamku. Wajah Yoongi penuh dengan kebingungan . Wajah itu memberi tahuku, betapa bimbang dan takutnya keadaan dia saat ini. Hal itu makin menonjolkan kenyataan bahwa laki-laki yang aku lihat di hadapanku ini bukanlah Min Yoongi seperti yang semua orang tahu. Dia, yang berada di depanku ini, bukan siswa genius, sekretaris kesiswaan dari sekolah kami.

Laki-laki dihadapanku ini adalah Yoongi. Hanya Yoongi. Laki laki yang mencoba untuk memproses semua perasaannya itu. Dan nampaknya dia tidak akan mampu melewati semua ini.

Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau aku melihat sekilas bagian kiri wajah Yoongi yang sudah berubah dari tadi, tapi memikat disaat bersamaan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ku pikirkan, aku menggengam tangannya, berharap bisa menyalurkan - semacam kekuatan batin untuk dirinya.

"Kalau kita mengabaikan semua alasan itu, kalau kita berhenti berpikir tentang menjadi seseorang yang dilihat orang lain, atau mengabaikan apa yang dibilang orang salah dan benar untuk dilakukan…" Aku mencoba mencari sebuah kejujuran dari tatapan mata yang saat ini berisi banyak pertanyaan dan rasa kebingungan.

" apa yang benar-benar ingin kau lakukan, Hyung?"

Yoongi memberi jeda sesaat untuk menatap mataku dalam-dalam sebelum dia meraihku dan menarikku ke dekapannya. Wajahnya dan segala yang ada di situ bergerak mendekati wajahku. Dan aku kembali merasakan perasaan yang aku alami kemarin.

Bibirnya yang berwarna oranye muda menghimpit bibir milikku sebelum dia membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu Jimin."

Kami memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan momen ini tanpa mengkhawatirkan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku mempersilahkan laki laki yang lebih tua satu tahun ini untuk melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, tapi sebenarnya tidak hanya hasratnya saja yang berperan, melainkan juga hasratku sendiri. Aku berhenti memperdulikan semua akal sehat. Aku merasakan ciuman Yoongi makin menuntut, aku membalas dengan cara yang sama. Bibir kami saling bertautan tanpa jarak. Dia menuntunku untuk duduk di tepi kasur tanpa melepas ciuman kami. Aku sedikit membuka mataku, wajah Yoongi jika di lihat dari dekat sangat menenangkan. Mata nya terpejam, aku mengikuti permainannya.

Aku bisa merasakan ciuman Yoongi merupakan ciuman keraguan dan penuh dengan emosi, sama halnya seperti cara dia mendekapku. Kami sedang berada dalam keadaan dimana kami tidak lagi mampu menahan perasaan yang timbul dari dalam hati. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kami.

Kali ini Yoongi menciumku lebih dalam, ia menautkan jemari kami. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas beratnya di sekitar wajahku. Dia melumat bibirku dengan lebih menuntut, aku mendesis pelan. Ini kali pertamanya aku berciuman. Dan Yoongi hyung ciuman pertamaku. Dia menyudahi ciumannya dengan sedikit terengah.

"Ayo tidur. Besok kita harus bangun pagi." Dia memegang kedua pipiku dan mengecup hidungku sebelum ia mengatur bantal dan selimut yang semula berantakan. Aku mengangguk, jujur saja aku malu sekali. Dan aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yoongi hyung menariku dalam pelukannya. Dia mengelus rambutku lembut, dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Jimin, terimakasih." Aku terlelap dengan perasaan sedikit tenang setelah beberapa hari aku tak bisa tidur, dan mengesampingkan segala hal yang seharian penuh ini selalu menghantuiku.

.

.

.

Aku tidak yakin berapa lama waktu yang sudah terlewat saat akhirnya aku membuka mata di dalam ruang gelap ini. Indraku sudah kembali bekerja. Yoongi memelukku dengan erat walau dia sedang tidur. Yoongi, dia membuat kerusuhan dalam otakku beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedang tertidur karena sinar cahaya bulan berhasil menembus masuk ke ruangan ini. Bulu matanya yang panjang seolah sedang membelai pipinya, kelopak mata yang sedang menyembunyikan indra penglihatannya yang tadinya sempat membakar emosiku beberapa jam yang lalu.

Aku bisa bilang dari napasnya yang stabil saat ini, yang keluar dari hidung tepat diatas bibir dengan warna alami itu, orang yang memelukku ini sedang tidur pulas sekali.

Aku menatap wajahnya dengan emosiku yang bercampur. Tapi yang paling kentara dari banyak jenis emosi itu adalah rasa bimbang.

Rasa sakit yang masih bisa kurasakan mengingatkanku, kalau kami sudah membuat keputusan kami. Aku sebenarnya orang yang telah menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikan akal sehat, untuk berhenti berpikir tentang apa yang benar dan apa yang salah, dan melupakan apa yang dipikiran orang lain terhadap diri kami. Tapi setelah beberapa jam kemudian, Aku mulai sadar kalau semua yang aku sebutkan tadi adalah hal yang tidak wajar kalau dilakukan.

Sesuatu yang menghantui Yoongi kini juga menghantuiku. Aku menghadapi kenyataan seperti apa yang Yoongi katakan kepadaku, kenyataan yang tidak bisa kuhindari. Yoongi dan Aku sama-sama laki laki. Masing-masing dari kami punya pacar pacar. Dan yang lebih penting, kami adalah teman dan aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan yang sudah terbentuk diantara kami.

Secara pribadi, Aku tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang dimiliki oleh Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri tidak tahu perasaan apa yang dia curahkan kepadaku. Aku tidak berani memikirkan bagaimana awal mula dari semua ini.

Aku takut kalau semua hal yang terjadi barusan hanya karena kesalahan belaka.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatku makin ketakutan.

Aku takut kalau mungkin yang terjadi ini adalah lebih dari sekedar nafsu. Lebih dari sekedar ikatan sederhana satu sama lain. Lebih dari sekedar kesalahan yang secara tidak sengaja kami buat. Aku takut kalau semua ini berarti melebihi dari segala hal yang aku sebutkan itu.

Karena, kalau hatiku melangkah melewati batas, Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi semua itu. Sejujurnya Aku tidak tahu.

"Jimin? Kau nggak tidur?" Sayangnya, suara Yoongi mengusik jalan pikiranku. Dia menguap lumayan lebar sehingga membuatku harus sedikit menyingkir karena udara hangat yang ia hasilkan.

Tapi Yoongi hanya memberiku ruang gerak terbatas diantara lengannya. Nampaknya dia ingin terus memelukku seperti ini. "Gerah hyung"

"Aku turunin suhu ACnya." Dia bergerak kepinggir meraih remote AC dan menyesuaikan suhunya, agar dia tidak perlu melepaskan pelukannya terhadapku. Aku memandangnya dengan mimik mukakesal tapi mungkin ruangan ini terlalu gelap baginya untuk bisa melihatku. Yoongi meluruskan lengannya dan sedikit melakukan peregangan sebelum menarik tubuhku kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Besok pagi kau mau mampir ke rumah mu dulu, ambil tas sekolah dan seragammu?" Dia menggumamkan pertanyaan seperti orang yang terlalu malas membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Tentu"

Intonasiku yang sedikit berubah berhasil Ia sadari. "Ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Dia bertanya kepadaku, sekarang dia benar-benar bangun.

"Um.."

"Ada apa?"

"Hyung, apa yang kita lakukan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan?"

Aku tidak yakin apakah itu tadi sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang aku lontarkan untuk diri sendiri. Aku bisa melihat sebuah foto didalam bingkai dalam keadaan remang-remang. Foto itu merupakan foto Yoongi dan Yejin yang sedang bersama. Yoongi berbalik dan menutup bingkai itu sebelum dia kembali memelukku. "Jangan berpikir tentang itu dulu malam ini. Kita pikirkan besok"

"Tapi…"

"Jangan bicara lagi." Dia menyumpal mulutku dengan bibirnya sebelum dia bergerak mundur sedikit. "Hanya ada kita berdua, malam ini."

Aku menutup mata dan menerima bibir itu lagi sambil merasakan tubuh Yoongi bergesekan dengan tubuhku. Kali ini dia hanya mengecup bibirku singkat dan kembali memelukku. Berkali-kali aku meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk meninggalkan segalanya malam ini. Dan tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi besok.

Kami tidak akan pernah melupakan malam ini.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Halo!_

 _Sebenernya saya mau sudah buat mature scene untuk chapter ini, tapi... kayaknya Yoongi Jimin belum siap. ahaha ditambah saya malu banget sama scene yang saya tulis tadi malam. Pertama kali bikin scene kayak gitu. sampe tidur jam 2 pagi. xD apa saya update di chapter selanjutnya aja? x(_

 _Anyway di sini Yoongi seme ya! ;D saya ga srek kalo Yoongi jadi bottom:( dia kan calon suami idaman._

 _Maaf kalo update saya dikit dikit. karena memang saya usahain tiap hari bisa upload chapter baru huehehe_

 _Terimakasih ya udah baca cerita saya!_

 _8:07 pm_

 _27.04.2016_


	10. Kita Harus

**Love Sick**

* * *

 ** _Ini fanfiction based from drama Thailand dengan judul yang sama, saya bercerita dengan latar belakang drama tersebut. Hanya setting di pindah ke Seoul, dan nama cast saya ubah. Dari keseluruhan cerita saya menambahkan beberapa plot karya imajinasi saya._**

 ** _Please, if you don't like this don't read._**

 ** _Plot is not mine, just part of this plot is mine._**

 ** _This story maybe need more time to finish._**

 ** _Cast is not mine!_**

* * *

 ** _BAGIAN 10_**

 ** _"Kita Harus.."_**

Aku berbaring di sofa di ruang klub kami sambil memutar-mutar rubik. Ini salahnya Taehyung si brengsek itu. Dia memberikan benda kotak ini agar aku mainkan siang ini. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir dan aku hanya mampu menyelesaikan satu sisi saja. Benda ini cukup melelahkan, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Jisoo bisa ahli menyelesaikan ini. Aku tidak paham.

Aku terus berpikir tentang benda ini sambil merasa kesal. Pinggulku terasa sakit. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan Rubik Ini.

"Hyung!, kau kelihatan banyak pikiran. Kau berencana memainkan benda itu sepanjang hari?" Aku tidak perlu mendongak untuk tahu komentar itu datang dari Yugyeom. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku sedang tidak berminat untuk berdebat dengannya, jadi aku menggumamkan jawaban untuk memberitahunya agar tidak mengangguku dulu.

Anak ini tak akan meninggalkanku dengan damai. Dia meraih gitar dan memainkannya tepat di hadapanku tanpa memperdulikan keadaan dunia ini. "Bosan. Drum klub kita kondisinya sudah parah sekali, tak ada yang mau menggunakannya sekarang. Aku tidak bisa latihan."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Coba bilang ke Yoongi sunbae suruh cepetan kasih uangnya Hyung"

"Kau pikir aku tidak sedang memperjuangkannya? Sabar sedikit,Kalau dia sudah dapat uangnya pasti langsung bilang" Yugyeom nampak sedikit kecewa setelah mendengar jawabanku. Aku paham kalau dia benar-benar ingin latihan, tapi sejujurnya aku tidak tahu caranya agar membuat proses ini makin cepat. Aku berpikir, merengek-rengek ke Yoongi juga tidak akan membawa dampak yang baik. Aku terus berpikir saat kembali memainkan Rubik ini ditanganku.

 _Everybody say NO!_ _  
_ _Deoneun najungiran mallo andwae_ _  
_ _Deoneun namui kkume gatyeo salji ma_

"Itu tuh! Yoongi sunbae yang telepon" Aku tersentak dengan keras dan cepat-cepat meraih teleponku untuk memeriksa. Aku hampir melempar Rubik dan teleponku kearah kepala Yugyeom.

"Yoongi pantatmu. Hallo, Yuri." Aku mengutuk Yugyeom sebelum mengubah suara menjadi pura-pura mengantuk saat aku menjawab panggilannya.

"Kau masih di sekolah, Jimin?"

"Aku masih di ruang Klub. Ada apa, Yuri?" Yuri tak biasanya meneleponku jam segini. Biasanya dia telepon sebelum pulang sekolah kalau mau ada perlu, atau telepon malam hari sebelum dia tidur.

"Aku… berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahmu. Aku perlu berbicara denganmu mengenai sesuatu. Bisa menghampiriku sebentar?" Aku hampir meloncar dari sofa dan sesaat lupa dengan rasa sakitku ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Yuri, berdiri sendirian, didepan gerbang sekolah, yang isinya cowok semua. Ini bahaya.

"Tunggu, Aku berlari kesana. Jangan pergi kemana-mana, Yu" Aku buru-buru memberi tahunya sebelum menutup telepon dan bergerak memakai sepatu di pintu masuk ruang klubku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Pacarmu yang menelepon?" Pandangan Yugyeom yang nampak bingung mengikutiku. Aku memberinya angguknya sebelum menepuk pundaknya.

"Jaga ruang klub ini, Aku pergi sebentar."

Aku setengah berjalan, setengah berlari, dengan sepatu yang tidak terpasang dengan benar. Yuri berdiri disana menunggu sesuai perintahku tadi. Tapi dengan kulitnya yang putih dan wajahnya yang imut, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau siswa sekolah ini ternganga meilhatnya.

Aku bukannya cemburu, lebih ke khawatir kalau ada kenapa-napa. Anak laki laki mana yang tidak tertarik dengan Yuri yang punya wajah innocent dan putih, bahaya.

"Kenapa kau tak telepon dulu kalau mau mampir kesini? Lain kali jangan melakukan hal ini lagi." Aku memarahinya sedikit tepat saat aku tiba di situ. Dan kami meninggalkan sekolahku

"Aku minta maaf. Aku terburu-buru kesini dan Aku juga sedang menelepon seseorang sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah mu"

"Memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Jimin, apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi?" Aku berharap bisa lenyap didetik ini ini.

Mata Yuri yang hitam dan bundar menatapku tajam seolah-olah sedang mencari sebuah kebenaran tentang sesuatu. Aku sejujurnya tidak tahu apa yang dia cari atau kenapa dia sungguh-sungguh berambisi mencarinya.

"Memang dia kenapa?" Yuri membuang napas kesal, aku tak paham. Biasanya dia tak akan membahas laki laki lain kalau sedang denganku. "Ada yang terjadi?"

"Um, Jimin, kau tahu dimana Yoongi berada kemari malam?" Aku sedikit ragu untuk menjawab, karena aku tahu benar apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Argh, Aku udah bilang ke Yejin kalau seharusnya dia jangan menyuruhku berbicara tentang hal ini kepadamu. Aku tahu kau dan Yoongi itu teman, kau pasti menutup-nutupinya untuk Yoongi. Kau juga tidak akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya." Pada titik ini, aku bingung kalau aku tidak yakin apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya.

Yuri berhenti membuat keributan sendiri sebelum dia mendongak melihatku. Dia mengunci pandangannya ke mataku yang dimana aku tidak bisa menghindarinya.

"Tolong, Jimin, Yejin sangat tertekan dengan hal ini."

Bibir Yuri bergerak cukup lambat, membuatku benar-benar mendengar dan paham setiap butir kata yang dia ucapkan dalam kalimat selanjutnya.

"Bisakah kau memberi tahuku, siapa yang tidur dengan Yoongi kemarin malam?"

Rasanya bagai disambar petir ketika aku mendengar kata-kata itu.

.

.

" _Tolong, Jimin, Yejin sangat tertekan dengan hal ini. Kau tahu, siapa yang tidur dengan Yoongi kemarin malam?"_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam benakku dan nampaknya tidak akan berhenti untuk waktu yang dekat, bahkan setelah sampai di rumah sekalipun. Aku menungkupkan tanganku di dahi seperti aktor-aktor yang aku lihat di televisi.

Hal ini sama sekali tidak meringankan beban dikepalaku.

Mataku tertutup seolah-olah aku berusaha lari dari kenyataan ini. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa lari dari hal yang kasat mata? Kata-kata itu terus mengiang-ngiang dengan keras didalam kepalaku.

"Brengsek!" Aku menyumpah serapah kepada diriku sendiri dengan keras, sekeras aku melempar bantal ke seberang ruangan. Aku berteriak cukup keras, harapannya sih agar suara Yuri didalam kepalaku tidak terdengar lagi. Rasanya bagai orang yang terus-teruskan memutar adegan yang sama, lagi dan lagi.

Apa yang kurasakan saat ini lebih tepat dibilang perasaan membenci diri sendiri. Aku adalah penyebab semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Aku adalah si brengsek tanpa hati nurani.

"Damn it!" Aku terus-terusan mengumpat untuk diriku sendiri ketika aku mondar-mandir dalam kamar tanpa memperhatikan benda apa yang aku pegang dan melemparnya masuk kedalam tas punggung sekolahku.

Semua ini harus berakhir. tak peduli apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Aku sudah ketempat ini 8 kali dalam tujuh hari terakhir. Aku mendongak untuk menyaksikan rumah besar dihadapanku ini. Kemudian aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menekan bel rumah ini.

Bibi Jung buru-buru mempersilahkanku masuk kedalam. Dia menyunggingkan senyum yang lembut ketika dia bertanya kepadaku untuk membantu membawa tas punggungku. Aku bukan laki laki manja. Dia menghela napas panjang karena aku menolak tawarannya. Kemudian dia bilang kepadaku,

"Yoongi, ada diatas dikamarnya. Jimin-ssi bisa langsung masuk saja."

Aku menyeret tas punggunku, melewati lantai kayu di tangga terakhir. Aku berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang sudah sangat kukenal. Udara dingin berhembus melalui celah di bawah pintu yang berarti pemilik kamar ini sedang berada didalam, seperti yang aku pikir.

Namun, sebelum aku sempat mengetuk pintu, HP-ku berbunyi.

"Kenapa kau meneleponku? Aku ada didepan pintumu persis." Pendek dan mudah dipahami. Orang yang berada disambungan teleponku cepat-cepat menutup panggilan itu sebelum dia membuka pintu didepanku.

"Eh?!"

"Kenapa kau kaget kayak gitu? Lagi nonton film porno?" Aku mengabaikan ekspresi muka Yoongi yang terkejut dan berjalan melewatinya untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Aku melempar tas punggungku ke pojok ruangan sebelum bergerak menuju komputer yang masih menyala.

Aku hanya bermain-main dengannya. Dia sebenarnya sedang membuka Message chat di layar komputernya. Ketika aku duduk di kursi, aku bisa melihat Yejin mengetik sesuatu.

 _Yejin : [Yoongi, apakah mau masih mencintaiku?]_

Huruf berwarna merah muda itu menusuk tepat dipusat jantungku, tapi aku tetap memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Rasanya lucu saja kalau Yejin menanyakan pertanyaan yang aneh seperti ini. Kalau Yoongi tak mencintai dia, siapa lagi yang Yoongi cintai.

Aku harus mengakui, semakin lama semakin susah untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Profile picture Yejin adalah foto mereka berdua. Nampak kalau mereka ingin menunjukkan betapa besar cinta antara mereka berdua kepada seluruh dunia. Aku menatap gambar tampilan itu untuk sesaat sebelum merenungkan siapa aku sebenarnya. Kemudian Aku mulai mengetik di keyboard untuk memberi tahu Yejin sesuatu.

Min Yoongi : [Tentu Saja]

"Jimin, kau bawa apa?" Yoongi berteriak dari ujung ruangan yang membuatku mengrenyit dan menoleh saat mendapatinya sedang memeriksa tas punggung itu.

"Pakaian bekas buat disumbangin. Emang kau pikir itu apa?". Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali ke komputer. Aku sudah keluar dari akunnya dan masuk menggunakan akunku sendiri.

 _Plak!_

"Aw!" Dia memukul kepalaku

"Aku bertanya baik-baik, kenapa jawabanmu gitu? Dan, tuh lihat, tiba tiba me- _log out_ akun emailku juga? Kenapa kau bawa tas punggung kesini, mau kabur denganku atau gimana?" Aku menggosok tempat yang rasanya tertusuk, sedikit merasa dongkol.

"Iya! bawa aku kemana saja Hyung."

" Serius?" Aku tidak percaya betapa percayanya dia padaku, karena detik aku selesai berbicara, dia dengan cepat menyambar kunci mobil yang tergantung di meja komputer. Aku langsung merebut dari tangannya.

"Ya Hyung!, Aku cuma bercanda!"

"Kalau memang kamu mau pergi ke suatu tempat aku bisa mengantarmu. Gimana kalau ke Incheon? Lumayan dekat." Yoongi mengutarakan idenya saat aku masih tercengang. Aku tidak berpikir kalau dia akan menjalankan ide semacam ini semudah itu. "Besok aku ada pretest."

Namun, Yoongi membalas dengan senyuman. Bukan senyuman seperti biasa, namun disertai dengan naiknya kedua alis mata. Dia kemudian lanjut mengambil dua buah jaket dari lemarinya. "Aku janji besok kau masih bisa datang tepat waktu untuk pretest. Ayolah!"

Dia menyampirkan tas pungungku di pundaknya dan menyeretku dengan menggenggam lengan. "Hyung! Matiin computer nya dulu!"

"Nanti ada seseorang yang mengurusinya." Hyung yang banyak minta ini memberi tahuku sambil bersiul dan memimpin jalan, suasana hati yang sedang bagus. Tangan lainnya masih menggenggam menyeret di pergelanganan tangan dan nampaknya juga tidak akan ia lepaskan. Aku bisa melihat Yoongi tersenyum sangat lebar saat kami turun tangga dan bertemu dengan Bibi Jung yang kebetulan sedang berjalan didekat situ. "Bi, aku keluar dulu"

Tapi sebelum beliau sempat menjawab, sebuah wajah nakal muncul dari belakangnya.

"Yoongi Oppa! Mau kemana malam malam?" Itu suara Yeri yang tiba tiba muncul

"Aku mau membawa Jimin keluar malam ini. Nanti aku belikan makanan ringan diperjalanan pulang." Yoongi berkata kepada adik perempuannya sambil memainkan kepala Yeri. Aku bakal menonjoknya kalau Yoongi itu kakakku sendiri. Tapi adiknya malah tersenyum bahagia.

"Ah, hati-hati dijalan Jimin-ssi, oke?"

Yoongi lanjut menyeretku , dia jarang dalam keadaan suasana hati yang gembira begini.

Yoongi menyeretku ketempat mobil sport dua pintunya terparkir. Dia mengenakan jaket ke bahuku. Dia memberitahuku karena aku masih pakai seragam sekolahku." Brengsek kau, setidaknya biarkan aku buat ganti baju dulu."

Dia tertawa menanggapi keluhanku saat dia meraih gagang pintu mobil itu untuk membukakannya untukku. Aku meraih gagang itu terlebih dahulu sehingga aku bisa masuk kedalam mobil dengan keinginanku sendiri. Aku masih bisa mendengar Yoongi menertawakanku saat dia juga masuk ke kursi pengemudi. "Itu salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau tak ganti baju dirumah sebelum datang untuk menemuiku."

Aku tercekat setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Aku tadi terburu-buru. Tapi bagiku, aku ingin memanfaatkan setiap menitnya selama malam ini berlangsung.

Yoongi menyalakan mesin dan melihatku dengan muka mengejek. "Segitu kangennya sama aku?"

Aku tidak menanggapinya dan duduk dengan diam. Kalaupun aku mau bicara sesuatu, aku juga tidak bakal diberi kesempatan bagaimanapun. Lengannya yang kuat merangkul bahuku dan menariku ke dekapannya.

Yoongi menaruh bibirnya di dahiku. Ada tenaga yang bisa kurasakan dibalik tindakannya, seolah dia ingin menciumku untuk memberiku pengertian tentang apa yang dia rasakan terhadapku. "Aku benar benar tersiksa. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu hari ini. Kau juga tak ada di ruang klubmu pas aku mampir.

"Kapan mampirnya?" Aku sedikit memutar kepalaku menjauhinya. Yoongi malah mendekat dan mencium pipiku. "Tadi siang, aku ada anak kelas 1 dan dia bilang kalau mau menyuruhnya tinggal disitu dan menjaga ruangan itu untukmu."

"Oh, itu Yugyeom." Aku menunduk dan memberikan sebuah jawaban.

Bibir Yoongi berhenti tepat di bibir milikku. Kami tetap berada diposisi itu cukup lama sampai aku harus mendorong dia menjauhi aku. "Jadi kita jadi pergi ke Incheon tidak?"

"Oh, benar. Kita tak akan sampai-sampai kalau kita melanjutkan ini terus-terusan." Dia cekikian sebelum melepaskanku dan kembali ke kursi pengemudi.

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat lampu oranye menyala di kedua sisi.

Benar kalau dibilang Yoongi menyetir mobil dengan mengebut, tapi ini hampir jam 10 malam saat kami bergerak menuju sungai Incheon. Dia dan Aku memutuskan untuk memarkir mobil didekat trotoar sehingga kami bisa makan malam di restoran itu. Kami memilih tempat ini karena pengunjungnya banyak sekali terutama siswa seperti kami di area pelanggan.

"Orangnya banyak, aku berani bertaruh kalau makanannya disini enak-enak." Itu yang supirku bilang, yang membuatku menyunggingkan senyum yang lebar. Itu artinya, nggak cuma aku saja yang berpikir kalau sebuah restoran penuh pengunjung artinya makanannya enak.

Yoongi mematikan mesin mobil, kemudian dia memastikan bahwa aku sudah memakai jaketnya dengan benar sebelum dia membuka pintu.

Untuk alasan yang aneh, rasanya kami membuat sedikit kehebohan saat masuk ke restoran itu. Semua mata tertuju pada kami. Mungkin karena aku memakai seragam sekolah Friday, Tapi kalau aku pikir baik-baik…

Orang yang bersamaku ini terlalu memancarkan aura tampannya

Pada dasarnya, dua hal itu menjadi kombinasi. Yang satu tampan dan yang satu memakai seragam sekolah, jadi mau tidak mau kami terlihat mencolok. Sudah sewajarnya kalau aku tegang karena tatapan orang-orang ini. Namun, Yoongi nampaknya terlihat cukup tenang. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia menyadari kalau semua orang sedang melihat ke arah kami.

Seorang pelayan akhirnya membantu kami mencarikan meja setelah Yoongi dan Aku berputar-putar cukup lama karena tidak bisa menemukan meja kosong. Aku duduk tapi masih bingung tentang konsep tempat ini sebenarnya. Ini restoran atau cuma bar biasa? Aku melihat kalau ada beberapa meja yang diatasnya hanya tertata minuman saja, tanpa satupun makanan.

Suara keras dari seseorang yang sedang memesan makanan mengganggu pikiranku. "Kami pesan tteokbokki, kentang goreng, ayam pedas manis, dan bir"Aku meraihnya dan memukul Yoongi dikepalanya.

"Pesen makanan yang beneran makanan dong Hyung!"

" Kau belum makan malam?"

"Belum…"

"Ya sudah kau pesan yang lain." Yoongi berbicara kepadaku sambil menyodorkan menu. Aku menggaruk kepalasambil menelusuri tulisan dimenu itu selama tepat satu menit. "Nasi Goreng."

"Kalau mau pesan itu kenapa sibuk sibuk baca menu" Aku menyodorkan kembali menu itu ke pelayannya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum gitu? Kamu menggoda dia ya?" Si brengsek ini ingin memulai pertarungan denganku.

"Hyung ngomong apa sih. Aku kelaparan sekali, belum makan dari siang dan kau hanya pesan snack"

"Terserah kauu" Dulu Yoongi tak semenyebalkan ini sebelum kami dekat. Seharunya aku tidak membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Ada ekspresi antara terganggu dan terusik yang tergambar di wajahku saat ini saat aku mengetukkan ujung jariku diatas meja sambil mengikuti tempo musik yang dimainkan oleh band itu di restoran.

Restoran ini sebenarnya memiliki pertunjukan _live-band_. Mereka memainkan musik yang sederhana dan cukup enak untuk didengarkan, seperti band-band kecil lainnya. Aku menghitung ada 5 personil disitu. Aku merasa gatal ingin berdiri dan bergabung dengan mereka di panggung. Oh, ngomong-ngomong tentang alat musik, hal itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu.

"Aku tadi siang pergi ke ruang kesiswaan untuk menaruh proposal buat festival Natal, tapi Hyung tak ada disana."

"Kau pikir kerjaan ku hanya duduk di ruangan itu. Aku pergi cari makan."

Aku memberinya senyum hambar untuk mengejeknya dan berpura-pura tertawa, "Jadi makanan di kantin sekolah khusus cewek itu enak, Yoongi Sunbaenim?" Aku hanya bermaksud bilang ini hanya sebagai komentar sarkastik saja. Aku gak menyangka kalau Yoongi benar-benar tertohok dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Makanannya enak…" Yoongi memberikan jawaban singkat diikuti dengan kesenyapan diantara kami berdua.

"Aku ketemu dengan adik kelasmu juga disana. Yang kelas 1 itu." Dia meneruskan basa-basi itu sambil menerima makanan pertama yang diantar oleh pelayan itu, ayam asam manis Bau sedap menyengat dari jeruk nipis menusuk hidungku. Aku mulai menelan ludahku sendiri dan makin merasa lapar.

Aku mengangkat garpuku berniat untuk menusuknya satu buah sebelum melanjutkan percakapan ini. "Oh, Yugyeom memang biasanya ke sana dan makan siang ." Tapi karena Aku terlalu sibuk bicara dan kalah cepat dari Yoongi, dia mencuri potongan daging yang sudah ku incar dari tadi dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. "Brengsek." Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk mengumpat.

"Iya, Aku baru mau bilang kalau aku melihatnya setiap kali aku pergi kesana." Dia berbicara kepadaku sambil mengunyah potongan daging yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Tidak terlalu lama, semua sisa

pesananan kami mulai berdatangan di meja kami, termasuk makananku

"Wajarlah kalau semua anggota klubku lumayan menarik sama seperti ketuanya ini." Aku mengejeknya selagi ada kesempatan. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain hanya terkekek.

"Tapi mungkin tetap nggak semenarik diriku." Aku meliriknya saat dia mengangkat salah satu alisnyauntuk menghinaku.

"Aku setuju, itu sebabnya perempuan yang tua disana itu benar-benar ingin membawamu pulang hyung." Aku menyadari kalau ada mahasiswa di dekat meja kami, sudah cukup lama melihat kearah temanku ini dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Aku berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan karena aku pikir akan lebih aman bagiku.

"Dibelakangmu juga." Yoongi menyangkalku dengan sebuah senyuman.

Aku pikir bakal lebih baik kalau dari awal kami sama sekali tidak membicarakan hal ini _._ Aku mengangkat bahu untuk menunjukkan kalau Aku tidak memperdulikan apa yang dia katakan sebelum aku menuangkan sendiri segelas bir dari botol yang tinggi itu. Aku sadar setidaknya aku harus minum segelas untuk membilas mulutku.

Aku tidak pernah suka kalau aku sedang seperti ini. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mencegahku untuk tertawa dan tersenyum riang. Mungkin kelihatanya aku sok pintar didepan Yoongi dan melontarkan hinaan yang membuat segalanya nampak seperti biasa saja. Tapi dari lubuk hati paling dalam, kenyataan masalah yang ada adalah aku sedang memakai topeng untuk menutupi kesedihanku dari dirinya. Aku menjaganya agar tetap tersembunyi walaupun Aku tahu, tidak ada jalan keluar untuk lari dari semua ini. Tapi paling tidak, Aku mampu menipu diriku sendiri agar berpikir kalau Aku baik-baik saja, walaupun hanya untuk sesaat.

Percakapan kami lama-lama terhenti saat Yoongi terus meneguk minuman di dalam gelasnya dalam diam dan, dia berhenti mencoba untuk memperburuk keadaanku. Aku mencuri pandang melihat matanya yang nampak kosong dan hampa. Kadang aku tidak bisa berhenti penasaran, apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemilik mata itu.

Aku kembali berpikir tentang ciuman Yoongi di mobil tadi. Rasanya seperti 'kesepian,' dia ingin memohon agar sesuatu segera terjadi. Aku tidak yakin apakah ini imajinasiku belaka tapi nampaknya Yoongi juga punya banyak pikiran di benaknya sebanyak pikirianku.

Yoongi, dia memutuskan untuk memegang tanganku sebelum aku sempat menghabiskan gelas bir ke delapanku dalam satu jam terakhir.

"Jimin, kau belum makan, ingat kan? Apa kau mau membunuh perutmu gara-gara minum seperti itu?" Seperti yang aku duga, dia memarahiku dan merebut gelas dari tanganku.

Dengan sedikit memprovokasi, aku mengangkat pundakku ke arahnya dan berakhir dengan meminum segelas air putih untuk membersihkan tenggorokan sebelum aku mulai menghabiskan nasi goreng dalam piring yang besar ini. Sementara itu, Yoongi nampaknya sudah senang dengan paha ayam itu.

"Gimana kau dengan Yejin?" aku tak tahu kenapa tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Kami biasa-biasa saja…" Yoongi menjawab dengan nada rendah. Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau tak perlu khawatir"

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan jadi aku berpura-pura tersedak karena nasi dan kemudian minum sedikit air. Aku mengacunkan jari tengah tapi dia tertawa seolah-olah menikmati momen ini. Hal itu benar-benar membuatku makin kesal.

Aku menaruh gelas kosong yang tadinya berisi air putih sebelum aku mengambil peralatan makan dan melanjutkan. Namun, aku sengaja membiarkan sebuah kalimat meluncur dari mulutmu.

"Itu bagus. Aku khawatir kalau kamu sudah lupa mengenai orang didepanmu ini, yang sudah Hyung ambil ciuman pertamanya." Aku tertawa. Aku sedang tertawa. Walaupun hal itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu lucu. Di dalam hati aku tidak tertawa. Memang ada suara tawa yang keluar dariku, tapi itu tidak nyata, tidak tulus. Di dalam, rasanya ada seribu pisau yang menusuk jantungku.

Makin keras aku tertawa, makin sadar betapa menyedihkannya diriku ini… itu saja.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa.."

Ada rasa sakit yang berlari melewati ujung jariku langsung menuju hatiku saat aku mendengar kata-kata itu. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, seperti seseorang yang sedang menerima kenyataan.

.

.

Tapi bagaimanapun, kami pergi dari restoran itu dengan senyum yang lebar terpasang di wajah kami. Yoongi mengemudikan mobil putih itu sepanjang malam, pelan-pelan, sambil membuka atapnya, sehingga Aku bisa benar-benar menikmati keindahan sinar bulan.

Aku merasa perasaan bahagia mengisi jiwaku sampai-sampai Aku berharap kalau malam ini jangan cepat-cepat berakhir. Permainan 'mencari perbedaan' pun ada pilihan untuk menghentikan sementara jalannya permainan. Kenapa di kehidupan nyata tidak ada pilihan itu juga?

Aku mencuri pandang wajah Yoongi yang dimana juga dipenuhi senyuman.

Kami bolak balik menyusuri pantai itu untuk beberapa waktu sambil menghabiskan sekitar tiga atau empat kaleng cola yang kami beli dari supermarket, sebelum akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menginap di sebuah hotel. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi Yoongi memaksa kalau ia tak bisa membawaku pulang dengan kondisi setengah mabuk. Dan aku setuju. Walaupun kenyataannya, tarif menginap disitu lumayan mahal untuk standar kota Incheon kartu Visa milik Yoongi tidak ada masalah menghadapi harga itu.

"Nanti aku ganti kalau sudah dapat uang hyung. " Aku memberitahunya sambil menepuk bahunya beberapa kali sembari berjalan menuju kamar kami. Aku bisa mendengar tawanya sebelum dia memukulku di kepala.

"Nggak usah dipikirin, nanti aku potong dari anggaran yang klub mu." Aku memandanganya dengan muka marah saat dia bersiul dan pura-pura tidak memperhatikanku sambil membua pintu kamar nomor 17. Kalau aku bisa mengayunkan tas punggungku yang berat untuk menghantamnya, pasti sudah aku lakukan dari tadi.

"Waaaah~ Kamarnya bagus sekali!" Momen saat pintu terbuka, Aku melempar tas punggungku ke lantai dan buru-buru lari menuju balkon setelah membuka pintu kacanya dan membiarkan angin laut menyapu tubuhku. Sementara itu, Yoongi terlalu sibuk untuk memastikan agar pintu kamar terkunci.

Aku berdiri di balkon dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam dari angin laut itu, sesaat sebelum aku merasakan sepasang lengan yang hangat meraihku dari belakang dan memelukku tidak terlalu kencang di sekitar perut.

Aku bisa merasakah wajah seseorang bersandar di bahuku. Aku mencuri pandang Yoongi sebelum Aku mengguncangkan bahuku agar wajahnya teranting naik turun untuk senang-senang saja.

"Hyung, kita baru sampai dan kau sudah main peluk peluk." Tidak ada maksud lain disitu, aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya.

"Memang nggak boleh? Kau kangen kan? Tadi tiba tiba ada di depan kamarku" Tentu saja, ada penyangkalan yang datang darinya. Tapi suaranya tenggelam karena wajahnya masih menempel di bahuku. Aku tertawa mendengar jawabannya saat aku menurunkan tanganku dari pembatas di balkon itu untuk menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Jadi ada sesuatu?" Dari tadi kami baik-baik saja jadi harusnya dia ada alasan tertentu karena memelukku.

"Bisakah kita terus seperti ini untuk sesaat saja…" Suara Yoongi kedengaran sangat ringkih, mengingatkanku agar berhenti sok pintar di hadapannya. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di kepalanya dan berdiri dengan diam, membiarkan dirinya untuk memelukku selama yang ia mau.

"Tapi kalau nanti tiba-tiba kakiku keram, Hyung yang harus bertanggung jawab."

.

.

Sudah cukup lama waktu berjalan sejak kami berdiri diam di tempat ini, saling memeluk satu sama lain, sebelum telepon warna hitam Yoongi membuat suara keributan yang mengakhiri kesenyapan itu. Aku menoleh dan melihat Handphone Yoongi itu bergetar di meja, disamping barang-barang yang kami taruh disampingnya.

"Aku lupa mematikan teleponku.. " Dia mengeluh kepada dirinya sendiri dengan suara pelan tepat disamping telingaku sebelum melepas pelukan di pinggangku. Hal itu seketika mengingatkanku tentang percakapan antara aku dan Yuri sore hari tadi.

Mataku mengikuti punggung seseorang yang mengenakan baju hijau _army_ saat dia berjalan mendekati teleponnya. Tapi dia kelihatannya tidak ada minat untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kenapa di matiin?" Aku tahu itu telpon dari Yejin. Rasa janggal yang menyakitkan tiba-tiba menghampiriku.

"Karena emang aku ingin mematikannya. _."_ Pemilik Handphone itu dengan segera menghindari tatapanku.

 _Everybody say NO!_ _  
_ _Deoneun najungiran mallo andwae_ _  
_ _Deoneun namui kkume gatyeo salji ma_

Dering telepon itu menyanyikan lirik-lirik terakhir sebelum akhirnya berhenti berbunyi. Yoongi mengambil kesempatan itu untuk segera mematikan.

Aku melihat sekilas iPhoneku yang berbunyi disamping tas punggungku, yang dimana aku menganggapnya lucu.

Saat berjalan meraih panggilan dari Yuri, Yoongi – yang tangannya setangkas monyet – meraih HP dari tanganku dan langsung mematikannya. Dia mengabaikan keberatanku dan meninggalkan diriku berdiri disana dengan mulut terngaga.

"Yoongi Hyung! Kau kenapa sih?" Ada sedikit kemarahan dari suaraku.

Tapi segala keluhanku nampaknya tidak mempengaruhi Yoongi dalam cara apapun. Wajahnya benar-benar tanpa ekspresi saat dia dengan hati-hati melempar HP-ku ke atas kasur. Aku baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk berteriak kepadanya saat dia menangkapku dan memelukku dengan erat.

Aku sudah bakalan memberontak kalau bahunya tidak bergoncang keras seolah-olah sedang memperingatkanku.

"Ada yang salah Hyung?" Suara serak muncul dari orang yang bergetar hebat yang sedang memelukku.

"Bisakah hanya kita berdua saja malam ini?" Aku terdiam. Aku menatap kepala orang yang sedang memelukku erat-erat dengan banyak emosi yang bercampur. Walaupun dadaku rasanya tanpa beban, ada berjuta-juta pikiran yang berlari liar didalam kepalaku. Aku mencoba melihat masa depan, tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa menemukan hal lain selain jalan buntu.

Kenyataan berbicara, Aku adalah 'orang lain' dalam situasi ini. Yoongi dan aku bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan kata 'kami'. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi antara dirinya dan diriku. _Seharusnya_ tidak ada apapun yang terjadi antara dirinya dan diriku. Dan sampai seterusnya tidak akan pernah terjadi apapun antara dirinya dan diriku. Tidak peduli tentang perasaan Yoongi terhadapku atau perasaanku terhadap dirinya. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak rasa itu ada, semua yang aku bisa lihat dihadapanku adalah Yoongi dan Yejin, yang dimana seharusnya mereka lebih bahagia dari keadaan saat ini.

Aku memeluknya erat-erat, tapi hal itu malah membuatku sangat tersakiti. Makin erat aku memeluknya, makin terasa sakit didalam hati. Sakitnya sungguh mengerikan sampai-sampai aku tidak yakin berapa lama lagi aku mampu memeluknya seperti ini.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bertengkar dengan Yejin karena diriku…Hyung." Itu adalah hal yang benar-benar ingin aku sampaikan saat ini.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya yang dimana masih tenggelam didadaku.

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan Yejin karena dirimu. Tapi karena kesalahanku sendiri." Suaranya bergetar dan seolah-olah berisi dengan kebingungan. Seperti datang dari seseorang, yang tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Lengan yang membungkus tubuhku itu bergetar. Lengan itu mampu menunjukan bagaimana keadaan pikiran dari pemiliknya.

Aku tahu kalau harusnya jangan memperparah keadaan baginya.

"Lalu memangnya… masalah apa yang sekarang sedang kau… hadapi?"

Aku bertanya karena Aku ingin tahu jawabannya. Tapi kemudian dia diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia mulai berbicara.

"Aku ini si bajingan brengsek. Aku sudah memiliki Yejin tapi masih pergi kepadamu."

"Bajingan sesungguhnya nggak mungkin mau memanggil dirinya sendiri bajingan Hyung. Ayo kesitu, kita duduk." Desahan keluar mulutku saat aku melepas pelukannya dan membimbingnya agar duduk dikasur.

Yoongi mengatupkan kedua bibirnya satu sama lain dengan rapat-rapat dan menatap kearah seprai kasur itu. Dia menolak untuk mendongak agar bisa melihatku.

"Jimin, Aku…minta maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Ceritakan kepadaku semuanya."

"Yejin dan Aku… kami sudah berhubungan lebih.. " Akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur darinya. Hal itu bagai sebuah batu bata yang menghantamku dan aku merasa kebas karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Aku mengalihkan pandangan untuk sejenak sebelum aku kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Oke… lalu?" Yoongi mengambil napas panjang lagi, tapi kali ini dia mendongak dan mengunci arah matanya dengan mataku.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri… saat berada didekatmu." Yang aku bisa lihat hanyalah penderitaan didalam matanya. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau aku juga bertanya-tanya kalau Yoongi bisa melihat hal yang sama di dalam mataku sendiri. Bibir itu melanjutkan untuk bergerak walaupun aku mulai merasa tidak ingin mendengar apa yang ia harus sampaikan kepadaku. "Aku tidak bisa semerta-merta meninggalkan Yejin . Tapi saat bersamamu, Aku merasa- Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Pada titik itu, Yoongi nampak murung dan dengan lembut aku menaruh tanganku di atas tangannya yang mengepal kencang.

Karena Aku tahu kalau Akulah yang seharusnya melakukan hal ini.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku…" Sepanjang sejarah hidupku, ini merupakan tantangan terberat yang pernah aku hadapi.

"Yejin itu gadis. Kau tak bisa tiba-tiba meninggalkan dia setelah kau punya hubungan yang semacam itu dengan dirinya. Kau harus kembali dan menjaganya. Aku ini laki laki. Aku tidak punya hal yang bisa hilang." Aku pikir apa yang Aku bicarakan itu adalah hal normal dan masih masuk logika, tapi Yoongi tiba-tiba terhenyak seperti saat mendengarkan cerita hantu.

"Jimin… hentikan bicaramu…" Ada sedikit rasa mengintimidasi di suaranya, tapi Aku sadar kalau aku tidak boleh menyerah darinya untuk saat ini. Aku terus-terusan menghadapi tantangan ini dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman.

"Hyung, biarkan segala hal diantara kita agar sedikit lebih tenang lebih dahulu. Aku tidak terlalu khawatir tentang hal yang kau bicarakan." Aku berbicara kepadanya dengan sebuah senyuman saat aku melihat wajahnya. Mulut Yoongi terbuka seolah ingin menyangkal pernyataanku, tapi dia terlalu lambat untuk melakukannya. "Aku akan bilang kepadamu sekali lagi. Aku ini bukan gadis, brengsek." Dengan segera, Ia mengenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Jimin, kau kan tahu kalau hal ini tak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu? Hal ini tak ada hubungannya dengan siapa melakukan apa, atau apa yang telah aku lakukan. Jimin, kau ngerti kan?"

Matanya melihatku lekat-lekat yang membuatku terlalu takut untuk menghindari itu. Aku melihat kedalam mata hitam yang hampa yang tiba-tiba membuatku merasa tidak familiar. Bibir Yoongi terus bergerak."Setelah segala hal yang terjadi diantara kita… tolong jangan bilang kalau kau berniat pergi"

Aku buru-buru melepaskan diri dari genggamannya dan membuat tawa palsu. "Hahahaha… Hyung, kau ini berengsek. Jangan jadi sok _gentlemen_ gitu deh." Rasanya seluruh tenagaku sudah terpakai dari tubuhku tapi aku masih harus terus berbicara.

"Dan jangan lupa kalau Aku juga punya pacar juga. Lagian sekarang aku benar-benar sibuk dengan acara sepak bola itu. Bahkan Jungkook ingin bandku membantunya dalam banyak hal. Makanya, aku sudah tidak punya waktu kosong lagi untuk menerima pekerjaan menjadi orang yang kamu cari-cari juga. Rasanya melelahkan dan Aku juga tidak dibayar." Aku sedang melucu, tapi dia tak tertawa. Aku memaksa diri untuk sedikit terkekeh agar dia dengar walaupun sebentar lagi tangisku akan pecah.

Aku bisa membaca apa yang ingin dia sampaikan dari tatapan matanya.

Dan Aku tahu kalau Yoongi juga bisa membaca apa yang ingin aku sampaikan dari tatapan mataku.

Aku rasa tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu dibicarakan dengan suara.

Yoongi dan Aku diam membeku dan melihat ke arah mata satu sama lain. Aku sudah mencapai akhir batasku. Aku tidak mampu menahan ini lagi.

Aku bisa mendengar suara orang yang egois, menggema didalam hatiku, berbicara kalau Aku tidak rela melepas Yoongi pergi.

"Jimin…?"

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong jangan lepaskan aku… setidaknya sampai besok pagi?"

Tiba tiba Yoongi menciumku lembut, aku bisa merasakan ciumannya berat. Ia menekan ciuman kami dan aku membalasnya, aku bukan pencium yang handal tapi aku tahu Yoongi sadar itu. Dia membuat ciuman kami basah, ia melumat dalam. Saliva kami beradu menjadi satu. Aku tetap memejamkan mata, yang hanya bisa ku dengar suara AC dan kecupan bibir kami.

Tangan Yoongi bergerak pelan untuk membuka kancing seragamku, aku sedikit tersentak tapi dia tak mau melepaskan ciuman bibirnya. Satu persatu kancing seragamku terlepas, kini aku bertelanjang dada. Yoongi mengecup bibir ku sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menatapku diam. Aku tak akan melupakan tatapan nya malam ini.

"Jimin, kau baik baik saja?" suaranya terdengar sangat dalam, kali ini dia berbicara sembari melepas bajunya. Jujur saja aku belum siap, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, aku merasa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat sekarang. Dia menanggalkan bajunya, berjalan untuk mematikan lampu kamar ini. Aku masih terdiam, dan dia terseyum kearahku. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

"Aku baik baik saja " bohong. Aku merasa aliran darahku bertambah panas. Yoongi kembali ke ranjang. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan ku dan menatapku serius.

"Jimin, kita abaikan semua aturan untuk malam ini." Dia mencium ku lagi, gerakannya cepat namun hati-hati. Ia menangkup wajah ku dan semakin mempersempit celah di antara wajah kami. Yoongi mengulum bibirku, membuatku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Aku yang memberikan dia kesempatan, walau aku tahu ini salah. Tapi dorongan dalam diriku,aku tak bisa menahannya juga. Aku melumat bibir Yoongi balik, aku berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Yoongi kali ini, aku tidak tahu lagi dengan kata apa menggambarkan semua sensasi ini. Masa bodoh!

Yoongi mendorong tubuhku berbaring di atas ranjang, dan menindihku tanpa melepas ciuman kami. Aku tak tahu berapa lama kami berciuman hingga Yoongi sedikit terengah dan aku hampir kehabisan napas. Dia membenamkan wajahnya dileherku, mencium leherku, hingga turun ke perut ku. Aku menahan eranganku, ini sangat memalukan. Aku tak pernah membayangkan kami berdua akan sejauh ini.

"Hyuungg…" suara ku tertahan, karena Yoongi terus saja mencium setiap inchi tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan tangan nya kini tepat di atas kemaluanku. Kali ini dia berhenti, dan menatapku. Seolah dia meminta ijin kepadaku, boleh atau tidak. Dan aku menyuguhkan senyum termanisku dan mengagguk dengan pasti.

Kini tubuh sudah tak berbalut apa apa lagi, begitupun dengan Yoongi . Aku mengelus tengkuk Yoongi hyung dan dia terseyum padaku. Tangan Ku berpindah ke pinggang Yoongi. Memeluk laki-laki itu erat dan membuat dua tubuh kami menempel satu sama lain tanpa jarak Yoongi mengangkat satu kakiku, dan mengalungkannya, membungkus tungkai kakinya dan membuat kulit kemaluan kami saling beradu. Tubuhku menegang.

Aku mendengar Yoongi menggeram, sensasi tersebut muncul dan berputar jadi satu di pikiranku dan mungkin dipikirannya juga. Aku mendesah di bawah Yoongi, melagukan namanya melalui erangan pasrah saat tubuh kami bersatu nanti. Tapi sepertinya Yoongi masih bersabar diri. Ia tahu ini akan jadi yang pertama kalinya untuk ku dan mungkin juga untuknya,kurasa dia ingin membuatku merasa nyaman dan tak ingin membuatku takut.

"Aku janji pelan-pelan," ia berucap tepat di telingaku, aku tidak cengeng.

Yoongi menuntun kemaluannya yang telah tegak. Aku bisa merasakannya, ia mendorongnya pelan-pelan memasuki ku, membuatku menggigiti bibir karena sakit. Aku mencengkram jemari Yoongi dengan erat, dan dia mulai bergerak dengan perlahan di dalamku. Aku bersumpah ini sangat sakit.

"Yoongi hyunggg.." aku setengah berteriak. Aku bisa melihat wajah Yoongi dengan sinar bulan yang masuk lewat celah jendela. Dia terseyum lagi kepadaku. Apa dia berusaha membuat ku jatuh cinta padanya?

Sekarang Yoongi bergerak lebih dalam lagi, dengan tempo berbeda. Aku terus mendesah dan mengerang dibawah nya. Bulir keringat kami menjadi satu. Sekarang aku paham apa yang di maksud Yoongi dia tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhku.

"Hyunggg ah.." aku merasa seperti terbang saat Yoongi menekan penuh beberapa kali. Aku tak tahu berapa kali aku mendesahkan namanya. Ini kali pertamaku yang luar biasa. Aku tak paham lagi dengan semua cerita bohongan yang menjadi nyata ini.

Semua yang terjadi semakin rumit, aku benci hal rumit. Aku berharap ini bukan terakhir kalinya untukku bisa menyentuh Yoongi seperti ini. Ini jalan yang Yoongi pilih, aku tak memaksa. Yoongi pun tak memaksaku untuk jatuh cinta. Hanya, aku tidak siap. Kata orang butuh waktu yang tidak terlalu lama untuk jatuh cinta, hal itu benar benar terjadi, tapi kenapa rasanya benar-benar menyiksa kalau tiba saatnya bagi kita untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan?

.

.

.

* * *

 _Halo semua!_

 _Maafkan saya off lebih dari seminggu karena ada urusan lain yang terpaksa saya nggak pegang laptop selama seminggu, tapi alhamdulillah sudah terlewati~saya terharu baca review kalian. Terimakasih sekali terimkasih! dan maafkan saya jarang balas review huehe. tapi saya selalu baca review dari kalian satu satu yang bikin semangat saya ngelanjutin ini:) dan merasa sangat gemas dengan kalian semua! haha_

 _Cerita saya udah banyak yang saya perbaikin dari chapter ke chapter, saya tulis semengalir mungkin biar gak pada bingung, dan! udah naik rate nih! asli ini pertama kali buat kayak gitu. -_- maafkan kalo mengecewakan. so, thankyou buat berbagai macam kritik dan saran nya! :) ugh Chapter 10 ini saya update panjaang karena saya libur buka ffn lebih dari seminggu ini. haha_

 _Buat semua yang udah review & baca dapet big thanks! big love! big hug! dari Yoongi!_

 _Dan mungkin saya akan update ff ini tiap seminggu sekali, bisa lebih cepat atau lebih lama. makasih pengertiannya!_

 _ps: Sorry kalau ada typo, baru selesai langsung post hehe_

 _Thankyou!_

 _06.5.2016 6:47 pm_


	11. Special Chapter

_**Love Sick**_

* * *

 _Di special chapter kali ini saya ingin membuat sudut pandang Yoongi tentang Jimin. So, point of view kali ini berdasarkan pemikiran Yoongi._

 _Dalam chapter ini bukan lanjutan dari cerita sebelumnya, khusus chapter ini adalah potongan flashback dari cerita sebelumnya ya. jadi usahakan membaca cerita sebelumnya dengan cermat.._

 _Here we go.._

* * *

 ** _Special Chapter_**

 ** _"Yoongi Secret.."_**

"Yoongi! Kenapa anggaran klub musik turun drastis? Kau lihat kan waktu kutulis anggaran 25.000 won?"

Begitulah cara Jimin muncul dalam kehidupanku dan menjadi sebuah kejutan terbesar dalam tahun ini. Kenyataannya kami memang sekedar tahu satu sama lain, tapi kami tidak pernah dapat kesempatan untuk berbicara empat mata seperti ini sebelumnya. Setiap kali kami mengobrol, kami tidak pernah melakukan dalam waktu yang lumayan lama seperti saat itu.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum setiap kali membayangkan kejadian hari itu. Mata jimin yang sipit dan lucu biasanya selalu penuh dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Suatu kali dia orang yang penuh amarah. Tapi kadang menjadi sok gila hormat. Suatu kali dia memasang ekspresi licik seolah-olah sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat bersama teman-temannya atau dia sekedar bercanda ria dengan mereka. Tapi hari itu, dia memasang ekspresi yang berbeda yang dimana belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Dia sedang memasang ekspresi panik yang ekstrim yang membuatku harus menghentikan diriku agar tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Baik, Aku akui kalau diam-diam Aku sering menikmati setiap momen saat melihat Jimin, karena ternyata di dunia ini, ada orang semacam itu. Setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya, rasanya sungguh menenangkan dan segala bebanku menghilang karena dia bisa membuatku tertawa.

Tapi sumpah, walaupun aku berpikir begitu tentang Jimin, tidak pernah sekalipun aku membayangkan Jimin dalam kondisi yang romantis karena dia itu hanya ku anggap sebatas teman yang saling kenal bahkan tidak begitu dekat yang selalu memiliki suasana hati yang ceria. Aku tahu kalau dia itu normal. Aku bahkan dengar kalau dia juga punya pacar, yang satu sekolah pacarku, tapi Aku tidak tahu siapakah dia. Kadang, Aku pernah membayangkan bagaimana Jimin bertingkah, kalau sedang didekat pacarnya. Apakah dia itu tipe orang yang suka bercanda juga seperti di sekolah? Pasti pacarnya juga kewalahan sendiri menghadapinya atau mungkin dia itu tipe orang yang manis dan romantis kalau berada didekat pacarnya? Siapa tahu?

Aku tidak punya maksud tersembunyi dan benar-benar jujur saat melontarkan pertanyaan ke Jimin hari itu. Tapi yang aku tidak tahu, kalau suatu hari, Jimin dan Aku bakal jatuh ke jurang yang sungguh dalam sampai-sampai tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bisa keluar dari situ.

Yejin berkata: [Yoongi, jangan tinggalkan aku.]

Tapi kenyataan tidak pernah sesederhana, seperti apa yang kami harapkan. Aku menatap pesan yang ada di layar Mesenger komputerku sebelum aku mendesah panjang.

Aku bisa merasakan kalau jari telunjukku menepuk-nepuk ringan seolah-olah aku adalah seseorang yang sedang berpikir keras sekali. Kenyataanya, kepalaku kosong. Bukannya karena aku tak punya hati atau tidak mampu merasakan apa pun sama sekali. Hanya saja aku sudah berusaha untuk mencoba memikirkan hal berulang kali, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan sebuah solusi. Pada titik ini, Aku sudah menjadi seseorang yang mencoba lari kabur dari kenyataan.

Ada banyak kejadian yang terus aku ulang-ulang di dalam pikiran, mencoba mencari jawaban kenapa segalanya bisa menjadi seperti ini. Perasaan macam apa yang aku miliki untuk Jimin? Apakah Aku menyukainya? Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengakui, kalau tidak ada yang lebih hebat untuk dibandingkan dengan kedatangan seseorang teman hari rabu kemarin.

Aku juga tidak bisa dengan sepenuh hati mengucapkan kata 'cinta' untuk laki laki seperti Jimin ini… tapi Aku tahu, kalau aku menginginkan dirinya ada didalam hidupku. Memiliki Jimin disampingku seminggu terakhir adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa kuberikan label harga. Setiap kali Aku bangun tidur dan memandang wajahnya yang sedang terlelap tepat disampingku, Aku tidak menyangkal kalau Aku berharap hal seperti ini untuk terus terjadi setiap pagi, sampai di saat kami melewati batas dari sekedar 'teman'.

Aku menyadari hal buruk sekali yang telah aku lakukan, karena Aku tidak berhak melakukan hal itu dengan siapapun juga.

Aku ingin menjadi pria terhormat yang mencintai Yejin sampai detik terakhir. Aku ingin menjaga hubungan kami tetap kuat karena dia sudah menaruh kepercayaan kepadaku.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Aku menaksir kemampuanku terlalu tinggi.

Aku bohong… saat Aku bilang kalau Aku tidak ada tujuan tersembunyi dan berkata jujur saat Aku meminta Jimin untuk menjadi pacar palsuku. Aku telah berbohong…

Sejujurnya, Aku luar biasa gembira ketika waktu itu Jimin yang ada disitu. Jimin, orang yang merupakan teman jauh dari temanku.

Jimin, orang yang menjadi lawanku dalam pertandingan tarik tambang, saat itu kami sama-sama terluka di lutut, delapan tahun yang lalu.

Jimin, orang yang berakting menjadi seorang peramal zodiak yang mendampingiku saat ada studi-wisata untuk 'Sunday school Seoul" di sekolah kami, lima tahun yang lalu.

Jimin, orang yang diseret-seret Jisoo agar ikut menemaninya hadir, di acara ulang tahunku, yang dimana dia kelihatan tidak nyaman sekali, dua tahun yang lalu. Dia berusaha keras untuk selalu sopan dan berbicara santun sepanjang waktu saat itu, sampai-sampai, Aku tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya, apakah akhirnya dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang janggal selama pesta berlangsung.

Jimin, orang yang selalu pikirkan, kalau, semisal sedang membayangkan betapa hebatnya bisa ketemu gadis dengan kepribadian yang mirip dengan kepribadiannya Jimin. Aku sering berharap kalau Yejin bisa seceria dan secerah Jimin. Jimin kadang memang bicara terlalu keras dan berisik, dia orangnya menjijikkan dan kelakuannya hampir menyerupai preman pasar, tapi selalu ada rasa bersahabat dan ketulusan yang memancar dari kedua matanya yang sipit dan bulat.

Aku menantang diriku sendiri, untuk meminta seseorang - yang selama ini aku menaruh rasa tertarik - untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarku. Aku bilang ke diriku sendiri, apapun yang terjadi, Jimin itu masih seorang laki laki. Tak peduli betapa imut dan manisnya dia, gak mungkin aku akan memiliki perasaan yang aneh-aneh ke orang ini.

Namun saat hari-hari berlalu, Aku menyadari kalau aku terlalu menyanjung diri sendiri. Aku ternyata tidak sekuat apa yang aku pikirkan.

Telepon hitam tergeletak disitu dalam diam, sama seperti kesenyapan yang datang dari diriku. Aku masih belum memberi Yejin sebuah jawaban.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku. Kalau aku ini adalah Yoongi dua minggu yang lalu, Aku sudah bakalan mengetik jawabannya dengan gembira kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dia. Tapi hari ini, rasanya tanganku membatu. Aku tidak bisa datang dengan sebuah jawaban yang tidak membuatku tampak sebagai orang yang buruk.

Itu karena Aku sadar betapa parahnya Aku sendiri.

Jari telunjukku bergerak, dari tetikus menuju nomor yang aku coba hubungi terkahir kali, tapi aku buru-buru tutup, bahkan sebelum teleponnya tersambung. Aku tidak yakin apa yang harus Aku bicarakan dengannya. Tapi Kalau aku bertanya bagaimana tidurnya semalam, tidak. Itu bukan pertanyaan wajar untuk seorang teman. Apakah dia masih mau berbicara denganku setelah semalam kami berciuman?

Tapi bagaimana pun, jari telunjukku bergerak lebih cepat dari pikiranku dan menekan tombol telepon. Aku menghidupkan pengeras suaranya dan mendengarkan panggilannya sudah tersambung, tapi belum diangkat. Baru beberapa detik, dia menjawabnya dengan suara premannya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kau meneleponku? Aku ada di depan pintu kamarmu sekarang."

Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan mataku sendiri ketika membuka pintu dan melihat Jimin berdiri disitu. Duniaku serasa berhenti, karena Aku tidak lagi peduli bagaimana caranya Jimin bisa mengunjungiku lagi. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara yang bergema di dalam kepalaku.

 _Aku menginginkan Jimin._

 _Aku ingin Jimin selalu berada disampingku._

 _Dia tidak perlu berada disampingku selama sisa hidup kami._

 _Aku hanya akan meminta potongan memori ini, memori dimana kami masih punya perasaan indah untuk satu sama lain._

 _Aku ingin terus mengingat banyak momen itu dan tetap menyimpannya jauh didalam lubuk hati._

 _Kalau-kalau suatu hari, Aku harus bersama orang lain, maka Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semua momen kebersamaanku dengannya._

 _Momen-momen ketika Jimin masih berada didalam hidupku._

 _Semua momen itu yang dimana Aku akan selalu jaga baik-baik lebih hati-hati dari seluruh harta karun di dunia yang tidak ternilai harganya._

"Gimana kalau ke Incheon ? Lumayan dekat."

"Aku akan memastikan kalau kau bisa sampai disana tepat waktu sehingga bisa ikut pretest besok. Ayolah!". Aku menemukan kelucuan di ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak percaya. Dia mulai membuat kehebohan seperti yang aku kira. Ada pepatah tua yang bilang, "Orang yang gak tahu malu akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, orang yang malu-malu akan pergi tanpanya." Aku tidak peduli seberapa besarnya kegaduhan yang ingin dilakukan Jimin, karena Aku tidak tahu, kapan lagi kami bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk bersama seperti ini, setelah melewati malam ini.

Aku bisa tahu alasan dia sesungguhnya kesini hanya dengan melihat matanya yang kosong dan bingung…

Jadi kalau segalanya akan mulai berubah, maka Aku hanya Akan meminta kesempatan terakhir ini untuk bersamanya selama yang Aku bisa .

Ketika kami berada di perjalanan, kalau saja Jimin mau melihat kearahku, maka dia akan menyadari betapa kerasnya usahaku memasang muka sok tabah dan menahan emosi akan kenyataan kalau malam ini adalah malam terakhir kita bersama.

Di restoran, kalau saja Jimin menaruh sedikit kepercayaannya kepadaku, maka dia pasti sadar, walaupun Aku tidak bisa melupakan Yejin, pikiranku untuk membuang dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun telintas di otakku.

Di ruangan malam itu, kalau saja Jimin memilih untuk menjadi egois dengan seseorang sepertiku…

Kalau saja Jimin menaruh kepercayaannya kepadaku dan membiarkan diriku memutuskan segalanya…

Aku bahkan akan rela membuang – yang biasa disebut – kenyataan. Aku sudah siap membuang hal-hal yang biasa dianggap layak oleh orang-orang. Aku ingin melempar apapun bentuknya, yang kami diajarkan untuk menjadi hal yang benar untuk dilakukan.

Aku selalu siap untuk menahan Jimin sepanjang dia membutuhkan aku juga.

Tapi bagaimanapun, dunia kenyataan dan dunia mimpi ada di garis paralel.

Hanya tersisa malam ini saat dimana Aku dan Jimin bukan sebagai teman.

Aku tidak lagi bisa menahan Jimin selama yang Aku mau. Tidak lagi.

-Min Yoongi-

* * *

 _Halo semua!_

 _Gimana special chapter Yoongi Secret_? _Terlalu pendek yakan_? _haha xD diketik tadi malam waktu liat fancam Yoongi nangis pas Epilogue dan Jimin yang nenangin. saya senang sekali! astaga! real kan! xD_

 _saya lagi banyak pikiran mau kuliah dimana nih, huhu mau hati masuk kesastraan bahasa, tapi orangtua minta yang lain. Yang bikin susah lagi saya anak ipa, bahasa masuk kejurusan ips. dari awal nggak pernah dapet ilmu sosial. -_- jadi setengah mati belajar dari awal._

 _Mungkin setelah ini saya hiatus dulu sampai akhir mei, atau bisa saja lebih x( setelah semua urusan perkuliahan clear. Jadi saya minta maaf sekali._

 _Thankyou and Love u all!_

 _10.05.2016_

 _3:54 pm_


	12. Believe him

**Love Sick**

* * *

 ** _Ini fanfiction based from drama Thailand dengan judul yang sama, saya bercerita dengan latar belakang drama tersebut. Hanya setting di pindah ke Seoul, dan nama cast saya ubah. Dari keseluruhan cerita saya menambahkan beberapa plot karya imajinasi saya._**

 ** _Please, if you don't like this don't read._**

 ** _Plot is not mine, just part of this plot is mine._**

 ** _This story maybe need more time to finish._**

 ** _Cast is not mine!_**

* * *

 ** _Bagian 11_**

 ** _"Believe Him.."_**

Kami meninggalkan Incheon jam 5 pagi ini. Kami masih punya banyak waktu dan menyempatkan untuk sarapan bersama. Beruntung, jalanannya tidak terlalu padat jadi kami tiba di Seoul tanpa harus merasa khawatir.

Mobil putih milik Yoongi berhenti di trotoar di depan sekolah, tepat pukul 8 pagi. Kami tiba tepat saat Ms. Park dan Mr. Han sedang memarahi beberapa anak gara-gara tidak memasukkan kemeja kedalam celana mereka dengan benar.

"Kau yakin tak apa apa kalau datangnya telat nanti Hyung?" Aku bertanya ke Yoongi yang sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi yang masih mengenakan baju santai. Kami berkendara langsung dari Incheon menuju Sekolah dan sama sekali tidak mampir ke rumah kami masing-masing. Yoongi menyingkapkan senyum kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaanku,

"Gak usah dipikirkan. Apa masih terasa sakit? Kalau iya kau bolos saja. Biar aku yang urus ke sekolah." Aku sedikit tersentak. Karena kejadian tadi malam, aku sedikit merasa tak nyaman untuk berjalan. Tapi aku bener bener tak bisa absen pretest hari ini.

"Aku baik baik saja hyung, sakit nya bisa ku tahan."

"Yasudah, masuk sana."

"Um, hati-hati dijalan Hyung. banyak polisi kalau pagi-pagi gini. Kau bahkan juga nggak punya SIM kan, kau itu idiot."

"Mukaku muka tua, pasti semuanya baik-baik saja." Sekarang dia mengakui nya.

"Oh, jadi kau ternyata sadar." Aku berbicara sambil cekikikan sebelum Aku mencondongkan diri ke belakang untuk meraih tas punggung hitamku di kursi belakang. Aku menoleh kembali ke depan saat menyadari wajah Yoongi bergerak perlahan mendekati wajahku.

Bibir tipis warna oranye miliknya mengajakku untuk bersentuhan dengannya. Bibir itu benar-benar mengunci bibirku dengan sangat kuat, seolah-olah dua bibir itu tidak mau dipisahkan. Aku mengangkat tanganku meraih kepala dan menghelai rambut Yoongi, yang rasanya lebih panjang daripada anak sekolah pada umumnya. Sementara itu, Yoongi mencengkram wajahku membuatku tidak bisa membebaskan diri.

Kami bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini, cukup lama, sampai Aku merasa tidak ada lagi udara yang tersisa didalam paru-paruku. Lidah kami terus menjalin dan menggoda satu sama lain. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum kami terlanjur tidak bisa menghentikan diri kami.

"Hyung…" Aku membisikkan walaupun bibir kami masih bersentuhan satu sama lain. Aku menunggu dia berhenti sesaat untuk melihat wajahku sebelum Aku bergerak mundur.

Aku memberikan sebuah senyuman. Aku ingin memberinya sebuah senyuman penuh makna yang datang dari hatiku.

"Sebaiknya Aku pergi sekarang."

Aku tidak tahu suara macam apa yang datang dari hati untuk memberi tahuku. Hanya karena Aku tahu, saat aku menutup pintu mobil berwarna hitam dibelakangku, sebuah cerita antara Jimin dan Yoongi juga ikut berakhir.

"Yo, Jimin!" Aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang meneriakkan namaku. Aku berhenti sehingga Taehyung dan Jisoo, yang hampir kehabisan napas gara-gara berlari bisa menyusulku. Menariknya nih, setiap kali Aku datang pagi, mereka berdua ini ikut datang pagi. Kalau Aku terlambat, mereka juga ikutan terlambat. Insting persahabatan yang luar biasa kuat.

"Gimana caranya kau bisa lolos dari guru-guru didepan?"

"Berlari kayak dikejar setan, yang kau lihat barusan ini." Taehyung memberitahuku sambil mengeluarkan baju dari celananya dan membiarkan lipatan kemeja baju itu tergantung. Aku mengikuti contohnya dan mengeluarkan bajuku juga. Kemeja seragam kalau dimasukan ke celana tak nyaman.

"Jadi apa yang sudah terjadi? Yoongi mengantarmu kesini? Mobilnya dimana sekarang?" Aku yang terlalu sibuk mengeluarkan kemeja dari celanaku, harus mendongakkan cepat-cepat kepalaku dan menatap Jisoo dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Aku bertaruh kalau mereka menghabiskan malam bersama lagi. Nggak biasanya si brengsek ini bawa tas punggung ke sekolah" Taehyung kalau bicara memang nggak pernah di pikir. Aku terhuyung dan hampirjatuh.

"Kau sama Yoongi udah sedekat itu? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya!"

"Gimana kalian tahu kalau aku sampai disini dengan Yoongi?"

"Aku melihat mobil putih, dengan plat nomornya 8899." Jisoo tahu banyak mengenai Yoongi, mungkin saatnya Aku menyerah dihadapan Jisoo.

"Baik, baik. Aku menyerah. Aku berangkat sekolah dengan Yoongi." Aku bicara sambil merasa sedikit kesal

Aku menatap Taehyung dan Jisoo yang sekarang sudah lebih tenang. Taehyung sibuk mengurai earphone iPod-nya yang berantakan. Jisoo sedang menatap teleponnya dan nampaknya segalanya terlihat wajar. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak curiga terhadapku.

"Apa Kau lihat Yoongi ada didalamya?" Aku mencoba semampuku untuk bertanya, tanpa berusaha menyentuh topik utamanya. Tapi bagaimanapun, Taehyung masih mencoba mengurai earphone nya dan Jisoo masih melekatkan matanya ke layar teleponnya. Mereka berdua menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Gimana aku bisa? Kaca mobilnya benar-benar gelap seperti dilapisi pakai cat tembok hitam. Aku menyadari kalau itu mobilnya karena Aku bisa mengenali plat nomornya. Memang kenapa? Kalian ngapa ngapain di dalam mobil?" Aku menginjak kaki Taehyung begitu dia selesai mengoceh.

"Lain kali, Aku akan menyumpelkan sepatu badut ke lubang pantatmu." Ancamanku ke Taehyung membuat Jisoo makin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi gimana kalian mulai dekat satu sama lain? Dua tahun yang lalu, secara harafiah aku memaksamu untuk pergi ke ulang tahunnya bersamaku, karena Kau bilangnya nggak mau datang." Jisoo terus menginterogasi sambil kita berjalan masuk ke dalam. Ada keheningan sesaat karena Aku tidak tau caranya menjelaskan hal ini kepadanya.

"Kami jadi dekat karena masalah anggaran klub. Dia sudah membantuku."

"Sejak mereka jadi pacar! Kau tau kan Jimin teman kita ini banyak yang suka, tak peduli laki laki atau perempuan" mulut Taehyung memang perlu beri pelajaran. Aku mengangkat sepatuku sendiri untuk mengancamnya.

Secara alami, dia berlari menaikki tangga seolah-olah ini waktu baginya untuk makan dan seseorang membunyikan bell untuk memanggilnya.

"Tae Bajingan kau!." Aku mengutuknya saat Jisoo tertawa di belakang.

.

.

Sekarang waktunya istirahat makan siang. Aku mengikuti pretest bahasa inggris dalam keadaan mengantuk jadi sekarang waktunya bagi semua untuk melepaskan energi terpendam di dalam kelas.

Meja kami dipinggirkan untuk membuat sebuah bidang kosong di tengah ruang kelas sebagai sebuah medan perang sementara. Kami membutuhkan tempat yang lumayan luas, sehingga semua orang bisa bergerak kesana kemari dengan mudah.

"Mati kau, Taeil !" Dengan lantang, Gookjae meneriaki Taeil yang sudah berjalan mengelilingi meja itu antara 5 kali, 6 kali sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan terus berjalan mencapai putaran ke enam dan ketujuh. Dia ingin mencari sebuah balok yang bisa dia ambil tanpa meruntuhkan menara itu.

Kami sedang bermain Jenga. Ada sekitar 10 orang yang ikut bermain. Beruntung, Aku adalah orang yang mengambil balok pertama saat kami undian untuk menentukan siapa yang pertama. Tapi sekarang Aku merasa tidak beruntung, karena setelah Taeil dan Seojae, gilirannya kembali kepadaku.

"Aku sudah lama menunggu giliran, sampai-sampai ada gajah Afrika akan melahirkan. Aku masih bisa sempat balik kesini kalau aku pergi dan membantu bayinya lahir bodo." Jisoo membuat keributan karena Taeil memakan waktu cukup lama. Tentu saja, Dia selalu mengomel habis-habisan saat giliran orang lain. Tapi kalau tiba gilirannya, Dia juga memakan waktu lama hingga istirahat jam makan siang kami hampir berakhir.

"Dasar, cepetan atau aku akan merubuhkan menara brengsek ini?"

Bagaimanapun, makin keras dan berisik tingkah orang-orang ini, makin besar getaran yang timbul di lantai. Menara Jenga terus bergoyang kesana kemari makin berbahaya.

Dengan gelisah aku menyaksikan menara balok-balik itu bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Mulut Taeil terbuka lebar. Dia sungguh baik hati membiarkan sekitar empat ekor lalat tinggal didalam tenggorokannya. Dia perlahan menutup mulutnya karena tower itu nampaknya mulai berhenti bergoyang.

"YAAAAY!"

Aku mengrenyitkan mata ke Taeil yang bodoh, yang sekarang berlari mengelilingi ruang kelas lima kali seperti Superman seolah olah dia adalah pemenang olimpiade.

Ketika Seojae masih dirasuki oleh Jenga dan berjalan mengitari meja itu kali ketiga, Aku mendengar suara dari teman sekelasku yang lain yang barusan kembali dari makan siang.

"Jimin! Ada seseorang kesini mencarimu!"

"Sana kau pergi saja! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau melihat muka Jimin yang bodoh ." Aku menendangnya dipantat, sebelum mendekati pintu kelas. Aku pikir mungkin yang mencariku adalah adik kelas dari _marching band_ yang menghadapi masalah saat latihan.

Namun, tidak ada anak _marching band_ disini. Hal ini lebih buruk daripada harus menghadapi seluruh pasukan _marching band_. Sekretaris kesiswaan berdiri disana menungguku.

Aku menatap orang yang sudah ku pamiti tadi pagi dengan ekspresi aneh diwajahku sebelum aku menyoba memaksa menyunggingkan senyum sealami mungkin yang aku bisa.

"Yoongi Hyung? Ada apa? Kalau kesini mau minta uang, kelas ini terlalu miskin. Kami tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa diberikan." Aku memutuskan untuk melontarkan candaan terhadap masalah yang sedang dihadapi Kesiswaan akhir-akhir ini. Sekolah butuh banyak dana untuk memperbaiki fasilitas dan renovasi sehingga yayasan sudah berusaha memeras darah dari siswa-siswa tak mampu. Dan candaan itu sukses, karena Yoongi memukulku dengan kepalan tangannya sebagai sebuah imbalan.

"Suatu hari Aku akan datang kesini dengan uang untuk klubmu, tapi bukan hari ini. Gimana pretest nya?"

"Ku kerjakan asal asalan. Kapan kau datang ke sekolah?" Aku berusaha keras melakukan percakapan sewajarnya dengannya. Kami tidak pernah sama sekali bercakap-cakap didepan kelasku sebelumnya. Aku bisa menyaksikan Yoongi membuat wajah kesal ketika aku membicarakan perjalanannya.

"Aku barusan sampai sini. Aku juga hampir tertangkap polisi. Untungnya sedang banyak mobil sehingga aku menginjak gas lebih dalam untuk menembus blokade polisi." Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau Aku sedang memasangtampang khawatir. Aku sudah bilang ke dia jangan menyetir.

Aku membuka mulut untuk memarahinya sedikit lagi, tapi pandangan mataku terkunci dengan matanya. Tiba-tiba, Aku sadar kalau dia melihatku dengan tatapan kecewa.

Kami berdiri disana dalam diam untuk beberapa saat karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Rasanya, aku ingin menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh Yoongi, tapi Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Anjir, Jimin! Kau bakal mati! Seojae bisa melewati gilirannya!" Aku bisa mendengar suara Taehyung menggelegar dari dalam mengejutkanku dan Aku cepat-cepat menoleh sumber suara itu.

"Iya, Iya! Aku datang! Brengsek, gimana kalian bisa ahli dalam permainan ini? Em, Hyung ada yang bisa dibantu lagi?" Aku berteriak menjawab Taehyung sebelum balik menoleh memperhatikan Yoongi. Yang bisa aku dapat hanyalah dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat sedang tidak berkonsentrasi.

"Kalau nggak ada apa-apa lagi, Aku mau balik ke permainan itu lagi.. dah hyung."

Aku tidak mau menunggu untuk mendengar jawabannya terlebih dahulu dan buru-buru kembali ke medan perang dengan teman temanku

Aku rasa seperti inilah jalan yang kita pilih untuk melanjutkan keadaan ini.

.

.

.

.

Semakin malam, segala hal terlihat makin sibuk bagiku saat di sekolah. Tak ada istilah lain untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana sibuknya kegiatan sekolah yang mengharuskan ketua klub musik menghabiskan waktu sampai malam di sekolah. Turnamen sepak bola sudah hampir dekat dan tinggal beberapa minggu lagi.

Walaupun jabatanku sebagai ketua dari Klub Musik, Aku juga bermain langsung di dalam band sebagai membernya. Aku tidak pernah bermain di _marching band_ sebelumnya, walaupun paling tidak, Aku tahulah sedikit seluk beluknya.

Jadwal latihan kami sungguh ekstrim. Setiap pagi kami mulai latihan pukul 7. Nanti, anak-anak yang merana itu harus membawa makan siangnya ke ruang klub selama istirahat makan siang. Setelah pulang sekolah, juga ada latihan hingga pukul 7 malam,kadang jam 8 – 9 malam. Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan saat jadwal pagi kecuali memeriksa apakah semuanya berjalan dengan baik bagi adik kelas ketika mereka memainkan Lagu kebangsaan di depan tiang bendera. Aku juga tidak punya banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan juga siang hari. Untuk sore hari, Yang perlu aku lakukan hanyalah hadir di latihan karena Akulah seseorang yang mampu membakar semangat mereka.

Keadaan Ruang klub kami hari ini sungguh kacau. Ada berbagai macam suara yang datang dari banyak instrumen, bertubrukan satu sama lain. Lalu dari sana ada suara kami yang kadang-kadang memarahi adik kelas karena mereka tidak berkonsentrasi. Aku tidak keberatan kalau siapapun itu, menuduh kami telah berlaku kejam, tapi sebenarnya kami ingin acara ini, berjalan dengan sempurna. Tidak mungkin kami mempermalukan diri kami sendiri di hadapan tiga sekolah lain yang akan datang disana, jadi Aku percaya kalau anggota klub kami sudah paham kenapa kami bertindak seperti ini ke mereka.

"Jimin Hyung! Mereka sudah datang! Apa yang harus kami lakukan?!" Aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa mereka? Pastilah Yugyeom.

"Ada apa?" Aku mendekat sambil memasang muka kejam setelah menyuruh ke anggota klub lain untuk terus berlatih dan tidak memperhatikan Yugyeom

"Jimin hyung.. itu.. udah… Yongjun hyung… datang" Aku mendapati Yugyeom berusaha berbicara dengan keadaan yang patut dikasihani. Dia mencoba untuk berbicara ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, tapi berakhir dengan terkapar di lantai untuk mengambil napas.

"Kenapa? Yonjun hyung ngejar kau?"

"Iya hyung! Yongjun hyung sudah kirim drum barunya di gedung B." Ini kabar buruk.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, hyung? Kita pakai uang simpanan kas?" Tidak, ini kacau.

"Uangnya memang ada disana, tapi mereka juga membutuhkan itu untuk membuat seragam dan membayar biaya perbaikan semua alat-alat musik karena kalian sering berlatih hingga alat-alatnya rusak. Ditambah lagi, mereka juga butuh untuk konsumsi kalian. Dan masih banyak acara lainnya." Pada dasarnya, klub kami butuh banyak dana untuk berbagai alasan.

' _Apa Aku_ _harus menjual diri agar mendapatkan uang?'_

"Aku rasa Hyung harus telpon Yoongi sunbae. Bukannya kalian akrab?"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bilang kalau kami akrab?" Dia sungguh menyentuh di titik yang tepat disini.

"Bukannya kalian memang akrab? Apa Kalian berdua sedang bertengkar?" Aku mentoyor kepala Yugyeom. Dia sama saja seperti Taehyung

Aku berpikir kembali tentang apa yang Yoongi bilang kepadaku, mengenai bagaimana dia sedang mengatasi situasi keuangannya, tapi dia bilang, dia butuh sedikit waktu lagi karena rancangan anggaran sudah diterlanjur ditetapkan. Dia berjanji kalau dia pasti akan menangani hal ini.

"Aku tidak ingin menganggunya, dan dia sudah membantu kita bagaimanapun. Yugyeom, antarkan Aku menemui Yongjun Hyung. Aku akan berbicara dengannya sendiri. Dia mungkin tidak akan terlalu kejam terhadapku." Aku berkata ke Yugyeom sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum aku menyeretnya bersamaku. Dia nampak kebingungan dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang harus menghadapi matahari lagi seorang diri. Aku tidak terlalu peduli, Aku hanya ingin dia mengantarku ke sana.

Kami berdua berjalan menuju gedung B, yang dimana merupakan kantor TU berada. Aku tidak punya waktu cukup untuk mempersiapkan diri karena Aku sudah melihat Yongjun hyunf dan orang-orangnya mengantarkan drum dari kejauhan

"Hey, Jimin-aa!" Yongjun hyung berteriak kepadaku dari kejauhan.

Aku masih berdiri disini nampak pucat, Aku tidak yakin apakah dia mampu melihat wajahku dari jarak sejauh itu. Perlahan Aku melangkah mendekati tempat dimana dia berdiri sambil memberinya senyum terlebar yang aku bisa berikan.

"Hai Hyung! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Pastilah, Aku baik-baik saja! Gimana persiapan turnamen sepak bolanya? Apa kau akhirnya akan memakai baju khusus yang selama ini kau idam-idamkan itu?."Dia lulus dari sekolah ini sekitar 6-7 tahun yang lalu. Saat diamasih sekolah disini, dia juga ikut klub musik.

"Enak aja! Aku ketua klub, nggak bisa seeenak kesana kemari untuk ikut-ikutan. Aku jadi sedih kalau memikirkan itu." Namun dia tertawa dengan keras kepadaku. Semua anggota panitia untuk turnamen ini akan memakaibaju panitia khusus yang sama dari tahun ke tahun. Banyak sub bagian akan mengenakan itu. Contohnya, team pemandu sorak, panitia kesejahteraan, team persediaan barang, desainer dan orang-orang yang menangani semua hal teknis. Baju itu mirip seragam, bayangkan baju itu mirip apa yang dikenakan oleh ahli teknik kelistrikan atau seragam yang dikenakan pemadam kebakaran. Baju terusan itu berwarna krem muda senada dengan warna khaki* Aku pikir baju yang mereka kenakan keren. Sudah menjadi impianku untuk mengenakannya suatu saat.

"Yeah, Aku melihat kalau kau sungguh tertekan gara-gara hal itu tahun lalu. Kau ingin bergabung dengan team persediaan barang tapi Daehyun menyeretmu dengan paksa untuk kembali bekerja bersama band." Daehyun adalah ketua klub musik periode sebelumnya. Aku tidak punya bayangan kenapa dia sangat menempel denganku. Dia menolak untuk membiarkanku keluar dari klub musik untuk melakukan hal lain. Dan dia selalu menyeretku untuk menjadi bagian penting dalam setiap acara yang diadakan. Setelah dia lulus, dia memberikan jabatan ketua klub kepadaku.

"Tentu saja. Dia sungguh menghancurkan impianku. Kau tahu hyung, memakai baju terusan itu suatu kebanggaan sendiri"

"Namun, melihat perkembangan band yang terus maju dan menjadi sukses seperti sekolah lain adalah impian siswa-siswa di sekolah ini, dan tentu saja impian anggota band-nya juga" Yongjun hyung memberitahuku dengan senyuman yang mengajak untuk ikut tersenyum dengannya. Ini alasan kenapa Aku setuju menjadi ketua klub.

"Tahun ini bakalan luar biasa." Aku bilang ke Yongjun hyung dan dia menyenggolku dengan sikunya karena aku mencoba berbicara sesuatu yang besar kepada seorang almumnus. Tapi kemudian dia akhirnya menyebutkan sesuatu yang aku takuti.

"Iya iya. Berhenti menyombong dan bayar dulu drumnya. Semuanya 24.000 won" Harusnya Yongjun hyung tak membahas bayar membayar sekarang.

"Um… gimana ya…"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau belum dapat uangnya…"

"Kalau gitu… Aku belum ada duitnya." Aku menyengir seceria mungkin agar Yongjun hyung luluh.

"Dasar sok pinter. Sekolah belum memberimu uangnya ya?" Aku sedikit lega mendengarkannya mengucapkan hal itu karena dia mungkin paham situasinya.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, "Ya, semacam itulah, hia. Sekolah sedang melakukan banyak renovasi jadi mereka tidak punya sisa uang. Bahkan kami harus mengadakan rapat khusus untuk membahas anggaran turnamen ini sendiri. Belum lagi kami juga membayar tetek bengeknya dengan uang kami sendiri."

"Sekolah nya sudah kelihatan bagus, kenapa masih butuh renovasi? Kalian harusnya bikin gerakan demo protes Jimin-aa"

"Tadinya hyung, dan kami juga lagi mikir untuk mengubah sekolah ini jadi sekolah khusus cewek."

"Brengsek, jangan sok ganti topiknya. Nggak ada yang namanya persaudaraan kalau membicarakan tentang uang!"

"Hyung, Aku pasti akan membayarmu. Orang dari kesiswaan berjanji kepadaku kalau bakal mencarikan uang untuk kami. Aku hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi. Tolong…? Ayolah?" Aku memeluk lengannya seperti lintah.

Aku berharap kalau dia mendapati hal ini lumayan imut untuk memberiku kelonggaran. Namun, dia mendorongku karena dia benar-benar jijik dengan tindakan itu.

"Ya! Jimin-aa. Kalau kau itu salah satu siswi dari sekolah cewek itu nggak mungkin aku merasa merinding seperti ini. Blah!" Dia berbicara sambil bergetar hebat untuk menunjukkan sebuah contoh visual.

"Baiklah, kau bisa bawa dulu drumnya. Tapi usahakan kau mengirim uangnya dalam minggu ini? Aku tidak ingin ayahku marah-marah lagi. Aku selalu membiarkan kalian mendapat barangnya sebelum membayar." Aku sungguh gembira sampai-sampai aku ingin meloncat dan mencium dahinya dua tiga kali.

"Pasti, Hyung!"

.

.

.

Aku tadi bilang pasti, tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau Yoongi bisa memberikannya sebelum minggu ini berakhir.

Hari makin malam, Aku sedang duduk di salah satu stan di depan gedung F sambil menopang kepalaku. Latihan Band sudah berakhir. Aku juga sedang tidak berminat pulang kerumah saat ini karena jalanannya pasti sungguh luar biasa macet parah jam jam ini.

Jadi aku disini tidur-tiduran sambil bermain Rubik di depan gedung F, tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku tadi kesini mampir untuk memeriksa stannya karena mereka belum selesai memperbaikinya. Mereka juga belum menampakan diri kalau akan memperbaiki disini, karena mereka baru saja bergerak ke tempat lain. Aku tidak seluruhnya yakin apa sebenarnya rencana mereka.

"Jimin? Kenapa masih di sini?" Aku menaikkan alis dan berhenti mengutak-atik Rubik ditanganku sebelum Aku mendongak dan melihat seseorang dengan wajah tajam milik Hoseok. Dia duduk disampingku. Hoseok adalah ketua klub tim sorak tahun ini. Dia lumayan tinggi. Aku suka lesung pipinya, aku pikir itu daya tarik dari Hoseok untuk memikat hati gadis gadis.

" Latihannya barusan selesai, jadi aku memutuskan ke sini dan melihat keadaan team sorakmu, kemajuannya lumayan bagus." Aku menjawabnya sambil merubah posisiku agar aku bisa ngobrol dengan baik bersamanya. Aku bisa mendengar tawanya yang riang ketika Aku selesai berbicara.

"Kau punya nyali untuk bilang itu kepadaku."

"Ah. Ayolah. Aku Cuma bercanda, pak ketua." Aku tertawa sambil menendang paha atasnya karena dia duduk lumayan dekat denganku. Tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami, Aku bisa melihat anggota tim sorak sedang di marahi oleh seniornya. Aku rasa latihan mereka tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

Hoseok menyaksikan adegan itu saat mulai berbicara, "Ah, sayang banget. Aku ingin kau datang membantu. Aku sebenarnya mau menjadikanmu sebagai wakil ketua." Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkankepala. Itu pasti sangat melelahkan, ditambah aku harus menjabat ketua klub musik.

"Gimana keadaan band-nya? Aku dengar kalian pesan drum tambahan tahun ini?" Si Hoseok yang bodoh terus menyodorkanku banyak pertanyaan. Tapi pertanyaan yang satu ini mampu menyerang tepat di syaraf amarahku karena dialah orang yang yang memesan drum ini.

"Iya, kalau bukan karena kau brengsek. Aku sungguh sibuk sekarang. Mereka baru saja mengirim drumnya dan Aku bahkan belum punya uang untuk membayarnya. Aku sudah cukup pusing memikirkan itu."

"Serius?! Harganya berapa?"

"Lebih dari 20 ribu won, lumayan mahal kan?" Aku menjawabnya sambil mengangkat alis untuk menggodanya. Dia sedikit tersentak dengan cerita ini.

"Dan sekolah belum memberi kalian uangnya?" Membicarakan hal ini membuatku lumayan kesal.

"Kami membuat kesalahan saat rapat anggaran jadi kami belum bisa dapat uangnya sekarang. Aku tidak yakin kapan kami akan mendapatkan uangnya." Aku bilang kepadanya saat wajah Yoongi muncul dalam benakku.

"Mau pakai uangku dulu untuk sementara?"Mataku sekarang sebesartelur menatapnya sambil terkejut, tapi Hoseok hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau serius? Mana pernah sejarah Jung Hoseok kasih pinjaman uang ke orang Cuma Cuma"Aku menyaksikan saat Hoseok mendongak keatas dan tertawa sepenuh hati sebelum dia berdiri dan menarikku sehingga aku ikut berdiri dengannya.

Aku berdiri, walaupun masih lumayan bingung, dan Aku menyaksikannya menggumamkan sesuatu kepada temannya yang sedang mengawasi jalannnya latihan tim sorak itu. "Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi!"

Sepasang murid jurusan sains mengangkat tangannya pertanda kalau mereka mendengar apa yang Hoseok katakan.

"Ikuti Aku." Hoseok menyeret pergelangan tanganku sedikit berlari. Kali ini sepertinya dia sedang mabuk.

.

.

Aku hampir saja berlutut dan mencium kaki Hoseok setelah melihat 24,000 won tertransfer ke rekening Yongjun hyung

"Hoseokie! Aku mencintaimu! Makasih Makasih" Aku mungkin sudah mengatakan itu kepadanya lebih dari seratus kali. Dia hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan terhadapku!" Dia mencoba kabur menghindari tanganku yang bersiap memeluknya.

"Hey, Aku akan membayarmu secepat mungkin kalau sudah dapat Uangnya. Maaf karena telah menganggumu"

"Yah, santai saja." Hoseok melambaikan tangannya, "Tapi bisakah aku minta tolong sesuatu?" Kalimat itu sangat familiar di teligaku, Ku kira dia tak akan minta imbalan. Bocah ini.

"Bisa kah?" Dia bertanya sekali lagi. Aku sangat ragu untuk menjawabnya karena aku sudah belajar pengalaman terakhir dari Yoongi.

"Ap-Apa itu? Kalau aku mampu, Aku pasti aku bantu."

"Aku ingin kau untuk…" dia sengaja menunda nunda

"… Kau untuk…" lihatkan masih saja ambigu.

"Brengsek! Kau ngajakin main tebak kata? Langsung ke intinya saja!" Aku masih akan mengumpat kepada orang yang sudah ku hutangi juga.

"Hahaha , Ok Ok Aku akan berhenti mempermainkanmu. Bisakah kau membawa beberapa minuman dari bandmu selama acara ini berlangsung?" Aku tersenyum kembali setelah mendengar itu. Kenapa tak bilang sejak awal.

"Tentu saja! Tapi kau dapat minuman dari tim sorak juga kan? Apa kau lagi mabuk?"

"Bukan.. Maksudku… Mungkin nanti Aku kan kelelahan selama acara berlangsung. Jadi bisa kau… menjagaku… dengan memberiku minuman dan yang lainnya? Maksudku… eh Aku tidak ingin menganggu tim persedian dengan hal semacam ini." Jadi intinya dia ingin aku menjadi asisten pribadinya waktu pertandingan besok. Kedengarannya cukup aneh bagiku, tapi Aku setuju-setuju saja karena itu tidak nampak terlalu buruk bagiku. Kami juga bakal nggak ada kegiatan setelah penampilan _marching band_.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menemanimu selama acara berlangsung. Tapi aku tidak punya baju terusan untuk dipakai." Baju terusan yang dipakai tim sorak. Aku terlalu payah, Aku tidak punya baju yang mirip dengan apa yang mereka kenakan. Apa yang bisa aku pakai hanyalah kaos sederhana.

"Ah, nggak papa. Pastikan aja Kau hadir disana nanti, oke?"

Aku jadi teringat persyaratan Yoongi waktu itu, syarat seperti masih jauh lebih baik di banding yang di kasih si brengsek Yoongi. Kalau saja waktu itu Yoongi tak meminta syarat menjadi pacar bohongan mungkin hidupku tak akan sesusah ini kedepannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi dan kami semakin dekat menyambut turnamen sepak bola saat ini. Aku mondar-mandir sambil melihat ke arah sepatuku sendiri didepan ruang kesiswaan. Aku tidak yakin kalau apakah sebaiknya Aku langsung membuka pintu dan masuk begitu saja atau tidak melakukannya. Tapi aku bukan orang kesiswaan, Aku terus-terusan berpikir sambilmengitari area ini sampai dimana Aku mulai merasa pusing. Aku berpikir kalau tidak seharusnya Aku terus-terusan melakukan hal ini kecuali Aku mau meninggalkan sebuah hadiah kecil di lantai gedung ini.

Aku memarahi diri sendiri karena bertingkah sebodoh itu selama sepuluh menit, dan memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan HP dan menatap layarnya. Aku butuh bicara dengan Yoongi secepatnya tentang uang klub kami. Hanya saja... aku ingin menemuinya. Aku memutuskan untuk menekan nomor Yoongi dan meneleponnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku mendengar suara beratnya Yoongi dari sambungan telepon itu.

"Iya, ada apa Jimin?" Dia menjawab dengan sopan panggilan telepon ku. Yoongi lagi kerasukan roh atau memang mabuk?

"Kau… lagi dimana, hyung?"

"Lagi di ruang kesiswaan. Kau sendiri dimana? Haruskah Aku beranjak sekarang untuk mencarimu?" Dia memang orang yang tidak punya rasa ragu-ragu. Aku cekikian sesaat sebelum aku melirik untuk membaca papan, diatas pintu masuk ruang kesiswaan

"Tunggu, beberapa detik lagi aku sampai"

Dan benar-benar setengah detik sebelum Aku mendorong pintu untuk masuk kedalam sambil mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Yoongi membeku melihatku. Dia masih memegang HP ditelinganya. Namun, dia disitu tidak sendirian. Aku lupa kalau disini bukan ruangan pribadinya. Ada Myungjae ketua kesiswaan , Namhyuk , dua anak kelas 10, dan… Hoseok, ketua dari tim sorak. Mereka semua menatapku.

"Jimin! Apa yang Kau lakukan disini?" Hoseok menyapaku sebelum yang lainnya sempat. Ada senyum kecil di wajah Yoongi saat dia menaruh HPnya.

"Kenapa tak langsung masuk aja dari tadi?" Aku rasa Hoseok tahu kenapa Aku datang kesini setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

Aku mengangkat bahuku untuk mengejek Yoongi sebelum Aku menoleh untuk tersenyum kepada Hoseok, yang dimana sedang menghitung jumlah barang dalam tumpukan besar itu. Yah, Aku rasa dna usilku mulai aktif bekerja. "Itu apa, Hoseok?"

"Ini kenang-kenangan buat yang adik kelas yang menjaga stan." Dia menjawabku dengan seringai kecilnya yang pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Tahun ini, cidera matanya adalah kalung dengan plat dari perak yang terukir nama sekolah kami disitu. Di belakangnya terukir tulisan yang berbunyi, "ALL IS ONE." Kalau di lihat lihat design nya keren.

"Itu keren, kalau sisa boleh aku minta satu?" Aku meloncat mendekati kalung itu karena Aku memang benar-benar menginginkannya. Tawa Hoseok pecah, mungkin karena Aku memeluk lengannya seperti anak kucing aku mendengar si Yoongi berdeham. Aku rasa dia mulai sakit lagi.

"Kau tak perlu nunggu sisa nanti.." Tanpa diduga Hoseok mengatakan sesuatu. Seperti biasa, Aku tidak langsung paham apa maksudnya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku saat melihatnya merogoh-rogoh kedalam kantung besar itu.

"Nih, Aku kasih satu sekarang." Tidak hanya bicara saja, dia juga menyodorkan sebuah kalung. Sekarang mataku terbelalak seperti saat dia menawarkanku untuk meminjam uangnya kemarin. Walaupun Aku sangat bersemangat, Aku masih punya hati nurani tersisa di hatiku.

"Apa? Aku nggak bisa terima itu sekarang!" Aku cepat-cepat menghindari tangan ketua tim sorak ini, yang akan mengalungkan benda itu di leherku. Aku menyebabkan kegaduhan besar terjadi disitu cuma karena menolaknya. "Aku bisa nunggu dan lihat dulu nanti, kalau ada sisa baru Aku akan minta satu. Nanti kesannya Aku gak tahu diri." Aku serius dengan ucapanku.

Benar kalau biasanya, Aku dapat cidera mata yang harusnya dibagikan buat tim sorak setiap kali ada turamen sepak bola, tapi biasanya Aku mendapatkan benda itu setelah semua peserta tim sorak menerima jatahnya masing-masing. Kenang-kenangan itu adalah hadiah bagi anak-anak SMP yang rela meluangkan waktu kosongnya dan mau bekerja bersama para seniornya.

Kenang-kenangan ini bukan dimaksudkan untuk diberikan kepada angkatan atas seperti ini.

Namun, nampaknya Hoseok tidak peduli karena dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi nanti pasti juga sisa. Aku memberimu satu sekarang supaya orang lain nggak mengambil jatahmu." Dia masih mencoba untuk mengalungkan benda itu dileherku. Tidak peduli kearah mana Aku coba menghindar, Aku tetap tidak bisa kabur dari Hoseok yang badannya lebih besar dari aku. Dengan paksaan dia mengalungkan benda itu dileherku diiringi seringai lebar di wajahnya. Aku bisa merasakan kalung itu dengan jariku, rasanya aku sedang dipaksa kedalam situasi yang pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi nanti, Jae" Itu suara Yoongi Aku hampir lupa tujuanku kemari. Cepat-cepat aku berbalik untuk menghadap ke Yoongi, tapi dia menghindari tatapanku. Si brengsek itu. Dia segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Aku akan membalasnya lain kali, Hoseok. Aku nanti balik kesini lagi!"

.

.

.

"Hyung! Yoongi Hyung!Hyung!" Aku kelelahan _._ Dia kabur dariku. Keadaan sudah cukup kurang menguntungkan bagiku dia bergerak cukup cepat juga. Rasanya Aku sedang mengejar kerbau yang lepas.

"Hyung, Aku datang kepadamu untuk bertanya mengenai dana klubku!" Aku memutuskan untuk berteriak karena Aku tidak bisa mengejarnya. Aku berpikir saat berteriak di lorong gedung yang biasanya sepi ini. Ternyata teriakanku manjur. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengejarnya. Tapi dia masih menolak untuk berbalik menghadapku.

"Ada masalah apa? Kenapa tingkahmu aneh gitu. Kau lagi sakit Hyung?" Aku menyentuhnya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya dengan menaruh punggung tanganku di lehernya. Tapi Aku menyadari kalau Yoongi dengan cepat menghidariku dengan cara bergerak kesamping sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik untuk menghadapiku.

"Ada apa dengan dananya? Aku akan mendapatkan dan aku masih mengusahakannya." Yoongi nampak merasa sedikit bersalah,aku harus menepuk bahunya agar menenangkannya. Tapi bagaimanapun, Aku merasa baikan saat mendengar dia mengatakan itu. Aku tahu kalau dia adalah seseorang yang akan membantu apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak punya penyesalan telah menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya. Aku kesini hanya untuk memastikan, itu saja.

"Apa Kau terburu-buru butuh uangnya?" Yoongi bertanya kepadaku lagi.

Aku merasa sedikit canggung. Rasanya bibirku tidak mau bergerak seperti yang Aku inginkan.

"Tadinya sih iya, terburu-buru. Yongjun hyung sudah mengantar drumnya kemarin dan dia menginginkan uangnya paling lambat akhir minggu ini. Tapi sekarang… Aku sih memang masih buru-buru, tapi nggak terlalu seperti sebelumnya." Aku sekarang jadi bingung sendiri menjelaskan.

"Maksudnya apa? Jadi kau butuh uangnya paling lambat minggu ini? Kalau iya gitu, pakai uangku dulu." Aku tahu dia kaya, tapi..

"Nggak perlu hyung, Aku kemarin nggak sengaja ketemu sama Hoseok dan dia membantu meminjamkanku dan mentransfer uangnya. Aku sekarang cuma harus… membayarnya kembali. Aku tidak ingin berhutang kepadanya terlalu lama, nggak enak rasanya." Makin kebelakang, suaraku makin lemah saat menjelaskan hal itu ke Yoongi. Aku juga memperhatikan kalau ekspresi wajahnya juga berubah.

"Kau bilang ke Hoseok tentang masalah ini ?"

"Iya.. aku tak sengaja ketemu Hoseok kemarin malam"

"Dan kau bicara masalah ini berdua dengannya?"

"Iya, sebenarnya aku hanya minta saran saja, tapi dia yang memaksa"

"Saran?" Sekarang aku mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diulang Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa si Hyung? Kenapa mengintrogasiku seperti ini ?" Seperti biasa, Aku berteriak kepadanya. Namun, dengan cepat dia menoleh dan menatap wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku menciut menjadi seukuran bola tenis. Dia kelihatan sangat menakutkan sekarang. Serius.

Aku sedikit tersentak saat Yoongi memasang ekspresi seperti itu diwajahnya, aku melangkah mundur perlahan karena orang di depanku ini bergerak mendekatiku, pada akhirnya aku terpojokan di sisi tembok.

Suara serak yang berat keluar dari tenggorokan Yoongi. Kedengarannya seperti seseorang yang berusaha dengan keras menahan suaranya agar tidak berteriak.

"Jimin…"

Aku menatap balik matanya saat dia mengunci tatapannya ke mataku. Beberapa saat kemudian, dialah yang akhirnya menoleh menjauhiku. Aku tidak menyangkal kalau aku mendesah lega. Aku tidak pernah melihat Yoongi dengan tatapan mata yang sangat tajam seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku menyimpulkan kalau dia sudah sedikit tenang, tapi kemudian…

 _BANG!_

dia memukul tembok dengan cukup keras. Aku mencoba melontarkan candaan di dalam kepalaku walaupun Aku tahu situasi semacam ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Yoongi, tapi Aku tahu kalau perasaannya saat ini dipenuhi dengan kemurkaan. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai berbicara sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau… tak bilang kepadaku kalau butuh sesuatu…?" Dia bertanya kepadaku tanpa berusaha melihat ke hadapanku. Seperti biasa, Aku tidak terlalu paham tentang apa yang ia coba sampaikan kepadaku.

"eeh?"

"Jadi… kau sudah tak percaya Aku lagi, hah?" Dia bilang itu sebelum dia menurunkan kepalan tangannya dari tembok. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sehingga Aku tidak bisa memastikan suasana hatinya sekarang dalam keadaan apa. Akhirnya, dia berjalan menjauhiku.

 _Aku, tidak percaya lagi kepada nya?_

* * *

 _Hallo Guys!_

 _Saya update lagi~ Oya buat permainan Jenga ini Bangtan pernah main kok, Search on Youtube aja hihi_

 _Waktu itu ada yang request Ngern jadi hoseok aja ya. Tadaaa~~ Saya awalnya mau masukin Jungkook tapi nanti Taekook pisah dong. Ntar ada taekook kok tapi masih lamaaa sekali #spoiler saya fokus Yoonmin di cerita ini xD as Always ya!_

 _Kayaknya ffn lagi error terus nih, saya dpt notif review tapi pas buka ngga ada. padahal saya mau balas lwt pm. maaf sekali ya._

 _Ok Thankyou!_

 _8:00 pm_

 _14.05.2016_


	13. The Day

**Love Sick**

* * *

 _ **Ini fanfiction based from drama Thailand dengan judul yang sama, saya bercerita dengan latar belakang drama tersebut. Hanya setting di pindah ke Seoul, dan nama cast saya ubah. Dari keseluruhan cerita saya menambahkan beberapa plot karya imajinasi saya.**_

 _ **Please, if you don't like this don't read.**_

 _ **Plot is not mine, just part of this plot is mine.**_

 _ **This story maybe need more time to finish.**_

 _ **Cast is not mine!**_

* * *

 _ **Bagian 12**_

 _ **"Hari Besar "**_

Hari ini sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Disamping kenyataan bahwa bukan Aku yang berlari kesana-kemari selama latihan _marching band,_ Aku masih punya tanggung jawab untuk mengatur hal-hal mengenai band-ku. Apa lagi, Aku harus memperbaiki hampir setengah dari keseluruhan alat musik yang dipakai anggota kami. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Jamku menunjukkan sudah lewat pukul 10 malam saat Aku sampai dirumah. Aku melempar tas sekolahku ke kasur sebelum menaruh punggungku di situ dan membiarkan desahan panjang keluar dari mulutku.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi siang hari tadi, masih mengangguku. Dia bilang kepadaku kalau Aku tidak lagi percaya kepadanya… Aku tahu benar apa maksudnya itu.

Aku mengakui kalau Aku benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya dengan tidak menghubunginya pertama kali. Dari lubuk hatiku, Aku sudah tahu siapa orang yang paling rela dan tulus membantuku. Aku mengakui kalau Aku sudah membuat kesalahan. Aku menyakiti Yoongi dengan membiarkan orang lain memberiku bantuan disaat seharusnya orang lain itu ditempati oleh dirinya.

Kenyataannya, Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi Yoongi karena Aku tahu dengan baik bahwa dia adalah seseoran yang paling mau dan rela membantuku. Aku tahu dengan baik kalau orang yang akan dengan bahagia menghampiriku untuk memberikan uangnya kalau sudah ada, adalah Yoongi. Aku mempercayainya seratus persen. Aku sungguh mempercayainya hingga Aku tidak pernah mencoba memaksanya untuk cepat-cepat memberikan uangnya dan Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menganggunya mengenai masalah uang itu. Aku tahu kalau dia tiak akan pernah mengabaikan masalah yang Aku hadapi.

Aku bahkan tidak bermaksud meminta pinjaman dari Hosoek, tidak ada niat sedikitpun. Apa yang aku bicarakan dengannya hanyalah murni untuk meminta nasehat. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau dia akan membantuku lumayan banyak seperti ini (karena dia juga punya masalah dana dengan tim soraknya sendiri).

Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membiarkan siapapun untuk masuk diantara Yoongi dan diriku…

"Sial sial sial" Tak ada gunanya berbaring disini dan terobsesi dengan masalah ini. Dia mungkin benar-benar marah saat ini. Aku memikirkan hal itu sebelum Aku memutuskan untuk melepas kaus kakiku dan langsung pergi mengambil kunci motorku.

"Bu, Aku nanti balik lagi." Aku berjalan sempoyongan saat turun melalui tangga dan melihat kedua orang tuaku menyaksikan sebuah film bersama. Mereka melambaikan tangan, tanda memberikan ijin, sehingga Aku meninggalkan rumah sambil mendorong motor dan menghadapi si brengsek Yoongi sekali lagi.

Belum sempat aku menyalakan mesin motor, aku menyadari ada muka pucat milik si brengsek itu. Dia duduk didekat pot tanaman di samping gerbang dan cukup mengejutkanku. "Ya Hyung! Apa-apan?! Kenapa kau duduk diam disitu! Ya Tuhan ku pikir kau maling."

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Yoongi menyadari kalau Aku mau pergi dari rumah mengendari sepeda motorku. Dia cepat-cepat menghampiriku dan melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Sial. Jadi aku harus jawab bagaimana.

"Hyung sendiri ? Kenapa tiba tiba di depan rumah ku? Kau belum pulang ke rumah sejak tadi sore?" Aku mengamati Yoongi dari ujung rambut sampai kuku kaki, dia masih mengenakan seragam lengkap, termasuk kaus kaki putihnya, sepasang sepatu kulit dan tas sekolahnya. Sangat jelas kalau dia belum pulang ke rumahnya

"Aku…" Dia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian terdiam. Aku mencoba untuk menatap matanya yang tajam, tapi dia terus menghindari tatapanku. Yoongi menaruh tas sekolahnya di motorku, sepertinya dia mencegahku pergi dari sini.

"Kau sendiri? Mau pergi ke… mana malam malam begini?" Pada dasarnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu saling kami dilontarkan tapi tidak ada satupun dari kami yang menjawabnya. Aku melirik wajahnya yang masih memasang ekspresi tidak senang. Ku pikir dia masih marah. Aku meraih tas sekolahnya dan menyodorkannya sebelum Aku menarik tubuhnya ini untuk naik ke motorku.

"Hyung lapar?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi Aku lapar." Dan Aku berhasil membuatnya membonceng di motorku dan pergi naik sepeda motor diiringi suara berisik di sepanjang jalan itu.

.

.

.

Kami menyusuri jalanan sepi di sekitar _Donghwa_ menuju jalan _Cheongu_ . Kami berdua tidak mengenakan helm dan juga masih mengenakan seragam sekolah Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti didepan restoran bubur.

"Dari pada makan disini, kenapa nggak sekalian makan di _7-eleven_ saja." Dia mengeluh sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat dia melihat papan yang bertuliskan "Cheongu Porridge"

Kami makan dari mangkuk kami masing-masing dalam diam setelah memesannya. Aku melirik si brengsek ini yang barusan bilang kalau dia tak lapar, tapi sekarang dia sudah memesan mangkuk ke dua. Si brengsek ini adalah orang yang juga mengeluh mengenai harganya, tapi tetap saja memesan makanannya. Aku tertawa kecil untuk diriku sendiri saat melihatnya makan. Dia melihatku tertawa sehingga dia menendang kakiku dari bawah meja,

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Aku pikir, tadi aku Aku dengar kalau ada yang bilang kalau dia nggak lapar." Aku mengoloknya sambil meminum sedikit Cola. Aku sudah menghabiskan isi mangkukku, tapi Yoongi masih melahap isi mangkuk keduanya.

"Yah, mana ada ketua klub musik yang rela makan ditempat ini malam malam." Dia membalasku setelah aku melontarkan candaan kecil.

"Sial." Aku membalasnya dengan tendangan di bawah meja. Dia tersentak dan hampir membakar lidahnya dengan bubur yang masih panas. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau makan sungguh berantakan. Lihatlah dirimu, makan seperti anak TK. Nih, ambil ini." Aku menarik sehelai tisu dan menyodorkannya ke Yoongi. Aku bahkan tidak mencoba menyembuyikan tawaku saat aku melihatnya mencoba membersihkan belepotannya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia menerima tisu itu sambil terlihat sedikit kesal,

"Dan gara-gara siapa semua ini terjadi?" Kami melanjutkan makan bubur ini sambil terus mengangggu satu sama lain. Yoongi akhirnya melahap sendok terakhir bubur itu masuk kedalam mulutnya,

"Ini rasanya enak. Aku tak penah kesini sebelumnya. Walaupun aku sering lewat tempat ini." Dia bilang itu kepadaku. Aku menyaksikan Yoongi menelan bubur terakhir yang kemudian diikuti dengan tegukan besar minumannya. Senyumannya bisa terlihat dari dasar gelas bening itu. "Jimin, Kau tadi mau pergi menemuiku?"

Aku mengangkat alisku untuk menghinanya dan bersiul alih-alih menjawabnya. Aku bisa mendengar tawa samar yang makin menambah rasa kesalku. Aku benar-benar ingin menendangnya di kakinya lagi.

Kami berdua duduk dalam kesenyapan. Aku tidak bisa melihat Yoongi untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku minta maaf." Namun, orang yang memecah keheningan itu bukanlah diriku. Aku cepat-cepat menoleh dan melihatnya.

"Kenapa minta maaf kepadaku?" Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku secepat Aku mampu memikirkannya dalam kepala. Aku melihat Yoongi mengatupkan kedua bibirnya dengan rapat seolah-olah dia ingin bicara sesuatu dengan panjang lebar.

"Yah, Karena Aku… Aku tadi siang tidak bisa menahan emosi. Aku minta maaf. Aku mungkin menakutimu."

"Memang apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Pada titik ini, dia mendesah cukup panjang.

"Semua karena dirimu… Kenapa kau nggak bilang kalau butuh bantuan? Dan kau malah pergi ke Hosoek? Aku nggak masalah kalau semisal orang dari klubmu yang membantumu. Tapi Hosoek? Siapa juga dia? Kenapa kau membiarkan dirinya membantumu? Bagaimana denganku? Apa dimatamu aku ini tidak berguna? Apa aku nggak ada artinya bagimu Jimin?" Nampaknya semua itu telah ia pendam dari tadi. Dia terus-terusan mengoceh hingga aku berpura-pura menyodorkannya segelas air, karena mungkin tenggorokannya akan mengering.

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian Jimin. Jawab Aku."

"Kenapa kau nggak bilang padaku saat Yongjun Hyung mengantarkan drum itu?" Intonasinya mulai berubah agresif. Sebenarnya Hyung ini kenapa.

"Karena Aku tahu kalau kau sudah berusaha semampumu. Aku percaya kepadamu saat kau bilang kepadaku kalau kau pasti akan mendapat uangnya, jadi aku tidak mau mengganggumu lagi mengenai itu. Hyung bisa memberikan uangnya kapanpun." Aku menjawabnya. Aku melihat dia tersenyum dan nampak cukup puas dengan jawabanku. Tapi sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi sadis lagi, "Tapi tadi kau dekat dekat Hosoek?"

"Apa-apaan kau? Aku nggak bermaksud Hyung." Aku benar-benar ingin menendang di kakinya sekali lagi. Aku merasa sudah cukup menghadapinya.

Dia tertawa sambil mencoba menghindar, sebelum dia berdiri dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Aku yang traktir. Bu, tolong dihitung."

Dia mengatakan kalimat pertama dengan lembut sebelum mengangkat jarinya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pemilik restoran ini. Aku juga berdiri, dan mengikutinya keluar.

Melihat punggungnya yang bidang dihadapanku membuatku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu juga.

"Aku… juga minta maaf. Aku tidak berniat menyakiti perasaanmu."

Seringai lebar dari Yoongi adalah hal yang sangat Aku inginkan saat ini. Aku tersenyum membalasnya sebelum dia meraih bahuku dan merangkulku agar kami bisa berjalan bersama.

.

.

Kami berdua mengendarai sepeda motor dalam kegelapan, melewati banyak mobil yang nampaknya berisi dengan orang-orang yang menikmati waktu malam, sebelum kami akhirnya tiba di gerbang rumah besar itu. Aku bisa melihat kalau ada cahaya menyala dari beberapa ruangan, walaupun waktu sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Apa kau bilang ke orang rumah kalau pulang malam Hyung?" Aku bertanya kepadanya saat memarkirkan sepeda motorku.

"Sudah. Aku bilang ke Yeri kalau aku keluar bersamamu.."

"Kau selalu membawa masalah bagiku!" Aku mengayunkan kaki, berniat untuk menendang pantatnya saat dia turun dari sepeda motor. Namun, dia berhasil menghindari dan tertawa kepadaku.

"Sampai ketemu nanti." Aku melambaikan tangan kepadanya sebelum bersiap-siap pergi dari situ. Aku sekarang harusnya sudah sampai jalan utama kalau dia tak memanggil namaku.

"Jimin…"

"Ada apa?" Aku berhenti dan berbalik kearahnya. Aku tidak mendengar ada jawaban darinya. Yoongi berjalan mendekatiku. Aku menatap tangannya saat dia meraih sesuatu di leherku berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Udah diam aja." Tangannya bergerak disekitar leherku untuk sesaat. Aku akhirnya menyadari apa yang terjadi saat kalung ber-plat itu disingkirkan dari leherku. "Apa kau tidak malu mengenakan sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milik tim sorak?" Dia bilang kepadaku dan Aku sejujurnya setuju dengan kata-katanya.

"Iya. Aku lupa untuk melepaskannya. Aku terlalu sibuk. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku."

Aku menjawabnya sambil berusaha menggerakkan tanganku untuk meraih kalung itu yang tadi siang Hosoek kenakan kepadaku, tapi Yoongi malah memasukkannya kedalam kantung bajunya.

"Nanti Aku yang kembalikan ke Hosoek." Mulutku ternganga karena tidak berhasil memahaminya.

"Udah, nanti aku kembalikan sendiri Hyung." Maka dari itu, dimulailah perang merebutkan kalung ber-plat itu. Aku condong mendekatinya berniat meraih kalung itu tapi dia menghindariku dan mendorong kepalaku.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa mengucapkan kata 'tidak' ke orang lain. Kau akan terus memakainya kalau dia memaksamu untuk melakukannya. Aku saja yang akan mengembalikannya nanti." Dia bilang kepadaku sambil menepuk-nepuk kantung bajunya, untuk memberitahuku kalau dia tidak akan mengembalikannya kepadaku. Dia memang ada benarnya, kalau dipikir-pikir. Aku benar-benar tidak berdaya dalam pertarungan. Kalau pada dasarnya seseorang memaksaku untuk melakukan sesuatu, biasanya aku melakukannya untuk dia.

"Baiklah, Terserah saja."

"Dan jangan sekenanya menerima pemberian dari semua orang. Khusunya Hosoek." Apa yang Yoongi bilang membuatku merasa ganjil. Kata-katanya serasa… dia lebih kecewa dengan kenyataan kalau yang memberi kalung itu adalah Hosoek, dari pada kenyataan kalau Aku menerima kalung yang seharusnya milik anggota tim sorak.

"Yoongi Hyung…" Dengan lembut aku memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh menatapku.

"Ada apa?" Jawabannya sungguh lemah lembut sehingga membuatku sulit untuk berbicara.

"Kita berdua… tidak… tidak saling memiliki satu sama lain hyung, kau tahu kan…"

Walaupun Aku adalah orang yang mengatakan hal itu, Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ada rasa sesak timbul di dadaku. Lalu bagimana dengan Yoongi? Mungkin hal ini akan mempengaruhinya lebih besar daripada terhadap diriku sendiri.

Namun tak bisa di tolak, Aku harus tetap mengatakan hal itu. Kami berdua harus selalu diingatkan siapakah kami ini sesering mungkin.

Kenyataannya… Aku hanya mengingatkan diriku sendiri supaya aku bisa menghadapi kenyataan kalau tidak ada kata 'kami' disini.

Senyum masam kecil nampak di bibir Yoongi sebelum dia menghampiriku. Dia menatapku sambil meraih dan membelai pipiku dengan lembut.

"Walaupun kita sudah membicarakan itu… tapi bukan semerta-merta Aku bisa langsung meninggalkanmu begitu saja." Dia menatap mataku sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman. Aku tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya, apakah segalanya terlalu berlebihan kalau kami terus berharap menjadi teman saja?

Sebelum Aku mampu mengatakan sesuatu, Wajah Yoongi yang sudah sangat kukenal itu mendekatiku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya. Aku sedikit menegang dan menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Aku merasa ada sesuatu lembut dan penuh kehangatan menyentuh dahiku. Hal itu terjadi sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia menjauh.

Aku menaikkan alis mengejeknya untuk menyembunyikan rasa maluku.

"Mungkin hal ini yang paling jauh kita bisa lakukan, sekarang."

"Yah, dari pada tak ada sama sekali…" Yoongi berbicara kepadaku sebelum melambaikan tangannya pertanda waktu baginya untuk masuk kedalam.

"Hati-hati dijalan, ya?"

"Em, Sampai bertemu besok hyung."

Aku tidak tahu makna perasaan tajam yang menyakiti dan menggerogotiku dari dalam itu, artinya apa.

 _Aku sejujurnya tidak tahu._

.

.

.

Akhirnya, turnamen sepak bola datang juga. latihannya saja sudah cukup melelahkan, bahkan Hari H-nya bahkan lebih parah. Aku tidak sempat tidur tadi malam karena sibuk mengurusi seragam, merawat alat-alat musik dan banyak hal lainnya. Mungkin Aku baru tidur jam dua pagi, tapi kemudian Taehyung menendangku membangunkanku, yang pada dasarnya Aku hanya terlelap selama 25 menit sebelum Aku harus menyeret tubuhku yang letih lelah ke Stadium , bahkan sebelum ayam berkokok.

Matahari pagi bersinar terik tanpa ampun kepada kami, beberapa adik kelas dari anggota _marching band_ jatuh pingsan. Aku buru-buru menghampirinya dan meraih kotak pertolongan pertama yang untungnya selalu kami bawa kemanapun. Jadi salah satu tanganku memegang _walkie-talkie_ dan tangan lainnya sedang membawa kotak pertolongan pertama. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sungguh kacau.

"Ya! Jangan pingsan! Jangan pingsan!" Aku cepat-cepat berbalik dan mendapati Soowon, pemain klarinet, yang wajahnya seperti tidak berisi darah sama sekali. Aku meraih handuk basah dan mengulas wajahnya yang pucat. Tidak hanya harus menjaga mereka agar tetap bernyawa, Aku juga harus selalu berjaga-jaga mendengarkan dan membalas pesan yang datang dari _walkie-talkie_ dari sekarang sampai nanti. Rasanya Aku ikutan pusing.

" _Taeil ke Jimin._ Band- _nya sudah siap?"_ Aku mengrenyit ketika mendengarnamaku dipanggil dari _headphone_ itu. Aku membalasnya setengah hati.

"Jimin membalas ke Taeil. Kami sudah siap."

" _Kalau begitu silahkan bersiap di posisi."_ Akumenepuk punggung beberapa anggota _marching band_ agar mendapat perhatian mereka sebelum Aku berusaha menghubungi Wonwoo lewat _walkie-talkie._ Dia kelihatannya lenyap dari pandangan kami.

"Jimin ke Wonwoo. Silahkan bersiap di posisi kalian. Aku akan mengirim _band-_ nya sesaat lagi kesana."

" _Wonwoo membalas ke Jimin. Iya. Aku sedang menuju kesana."_ Aku bertaruhdia tadi sedang menggoda gadis-gadis di tempat ini. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebelum berjalan untuk memandu adik kelas menuju posisi mereka masing-masing. Tapi kemudian, Aku mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namaku dari _walkie-talkie._

" _Hosoek ke Jimin. Jangan lupa rencana kita, oke?"_ Aku menatap _walkie-talkie_ itu dengan wajah yangbingung sebelum membalas.

"Jimin membalas ke Jimin . Biarkan aku selesaikan ini dulu."

 _Walkie-talkie_ itu mendadak senyap untuk sesaat, sebelum seseorangmengatakan sesuatu. _"Tolong jangan bermain-main dengan_ walkie-talkie _."_ Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa. Para junior didekatku menoleh melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

 _Tadi itu suara Yoongi._

.

.

 _Marching band_ mulai bergerak memasuki stadium, yang berarti tugaskuselesai sampai disini dan Aku tidak perlu berada disekitar sini lagi. Tugasku yang baru, bagaimanapun, adalah buru-buru pergi ke area dibawah kursi penonton dan memeriksa _monitor_ untuk mengamati keadaan apakah segalanya berjalan lancar, dan melaporkan semua itu ke Wonwoo

Aku setengah berjalan dan setengah berlari menuju area dibawah kursi penonton. Aku menyadari kalau disitu ada staf dari berbagai macam seksi, seperti tim sorak, tim teknis dan tim perancang, semuanya mengenakan baju terusan dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Aku melambai ke Mark, yang merupakan bagian dari tim perancang. Dia nampak gelisah seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha untuk membuat perubahan di tata letak kursi penonton. Tapi dia masih punya waktu untuk membalas lambaianku.

Aku mencari-cari _monitor_ yang bisa dibantu. Aku tidak perlu mengganggur terlalu lama ketika anak kelas 10 melambai memanggilku.

"Sunbae, yang ini !"

Aku tersenyum dan berlari menghampirinya kemudian duduk dikursi disampingnya. Aku melihat _marcing band_ dan pasukannya sedang bergerak masuk kedalam stadium. Sejujurnya, Aku tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian ke _monitor,_ karena aku juga mengobrol dengan anak kelas 10 yang ada disini.

Seperti yang diduga, Aku melihat punggung Yoongi untuk sesaat. Dia mengenakan baju terusan dan sedang berkerja disekitar situ. Dia bekerja di tim teknis, Aku baru sadar itu setelah melihat dia mengenakan seragamnya. Bagaimanapun, Aku tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian kepadanya karena Aku sendiri terlalu sibuk berdiskusi .

"Ada apa, Yoongi sunbae?" Aku langsung menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat ketika mendengar suara Chanjae . Min Yoongi dengan tidak sopan duduk dibelakangku walaupun dia masih mengenakan _headphone_ -nya yang besar.

"Aku boleh duduk disini? Ayo bertukar posisi," dia berbicara ke Chanjae. Aku benar-benar ingin memukul di kepalanya. Dan benar saja, dia dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan kakak kelas brengsek satu ini.

"Nih, bawa ini juga. Hosoek sedang memberikan perintah di saluran 2." Dari apa yang aku tahu, itu namanya melimpahkan tanggung jawab ke orang lain.

"Apa dia mampu melakukannya?" Aku membisikkan pertanyaan ke Yoongi. Namun, dia memberikan senyum yang santai sebelum mengenakan _headphone_ yang tadi dipakai Chanjae. Sekarang, dia juga mendengarkan saluran 11 sama sepertiku.

"Jelas mampulah, aku menganggap dia bisa." Yoongi berbicara sambil menekan tombol-tombol di papan ketik untuk mengganti sudut pandang kamera agar bisa melihat _marching band_ lebih jelas, "Aku juga paham bagaimana kau itu sebenarnya."

"Mulutmu itu dijaga baik-ba…" Aku menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir tapi

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum karena saluranku sekarang menjadi lebih jelas. Aku akan memberi tahu Wonwoo melalui _walkie-talkie_ kalau Aku menyadari ada kesalahan atau masalah.

Tidak terlalu lama, pasukan-pasukan dan anggota terakhir _marching_ _band_ keluar dari stadium. Aku mendesah lega karena semuanya berjalanlancar. Yah, disamping dari Chanwoo yang memainkan serulingnya di nada yang salah, dua kali. Aku harus menendang bokongnya nanti.

"Haah" aku mendesah panjangg hari ini rasanya sangat melelahkann

"Jadi tugasmu sudah selesai kan hari ini?" Yoongi bertanya kepadaku saat dia mengganti saluran _monitor_ yang mengarah ke tim sorak, seperti sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawabnya apa karena secara teknis, memang tugasku sudah selesai, tapi juga belum selesai. "Aku harus menemui Hosoek."

"Oh iya benar, Apa maksud perkataannya yang dia ucapkan tadi?" Yoongi mengambil kesempatan itu untuk bertanya kepadaku. Aku meregangkan badan sebelum menjawabnya,

"Hyung ingat kan, kalau dia sudah membantuku mengatasi masalah uang band? Dia minta kepadaku untuk membagi beberapa minuman dari tempat _marching band_ ke kursi penonton karena sama sekali tidak ada yang membantunya untuk mendapatkan minuman." Aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dan bersiap-siap beranjak dari tempat itu untuk melakukan apa yang barusan aku katakana kepada Yoongi, tapi dia menarikku untuk duduk kembali.

"Maka dari itu, kau tidak perlu pergi kesana."

"eh, Kenapa?"

Aku mengrenyit ke Yoongi, yang sekarang dia sedang menyeringai ke arah _monitor_ seolah-olah tim sorak sudah menyantetnya. Namun, Aku merasa Yoongi-lah yang sekarang sedang menyantet seseorang. "Yah, Aku kan… sudah membayarnya kembali. Dan sekalian mengembalikan kalung ber-plat itu kepadanya, "dia memberikan jawaban singkat sebelum dia berbicara ke _walkie-talkie._ "Monitor ke tim sorak. S-30 melakukan kesalahan, tolong diatasi."

"Tunggu! Kita belum selesai membicarakan itu tadi hyung!" Aku menarik lengan bajunya yang membuatnya berhenti mengetik di papan ketik. "Ya, pembicaraan kita sudah selesai." Yoongi membalasku sambil tertawa sebelum kembali menyesuaikan sudut pandang kamera.

"Apa-apaan? Hyung sudah mengembalikan uangnya? Memangnya sekolah sudah memberi uang untuk klub kami?"

"Belum sih."

"Terus gimana bisa mengembalikan uangnya Hosoek?"

"Rahasia. Monitor ke tim sorak. Tolong periksa E-14." Si brengsek ini terus-terusan menghindari topik pembicaraan. Aku cemberut menyatukan mulut dan bibirku untuk menghadapinya. sebelum aku mengangkat pantatku dan pergi dari situ. "Tapi tetap saja Aku harus pergi. Aku sudah berjanji kepadanya."

Dan itulah kedua kalinya dia menarikku untuk kembali duduk di kursi.

"Kau tahu kan caranya mengendalikan _monitor_ ini?" Yoongi bertanya kepadaku. Aku mengangguk, walaupun Aku tidak sepenuhnya paham apa maksudnya.

"Mau pakai baju terusannya nggak?" Tapi sekarang Aku malah ragu, apakah sebaiknya aku mengiyakan, walaupun dalam hati Aku benar-benar ingin mengenakannya. Aku menatapnya dengan alis yang mengrenyit.

"Jangan kelihatan bingung gitu. Aku tahu kalau kau mau memakainya. Ikut Aku. Jae, bisakah kau memegang kendalinya sebentar? Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin," Dia berbicara sambil menyeretku untuk mengikutnya.

Yoongi memang susah ditebak.

Kami akhirnya berhenti ditempat dimana tim sorak berganti pakaian. Areanya saat itu sepi karena mereka semua sudah bersiap di pintu masuk. Aku berdiri disini sambil memberikan tatapan bingung kepadanya saat melihatnya menurunkan _resleting_ baju terusannya.

"Ya! Hyung! Yoongi Hyung, Kau ngapain?!"

Dia mengabaikan protesku dan terus menanggalkan baju terusannya. Aku menutup rapat-rapat mataku karena Aku tidak ingin melihat sesuatu yang cabul. Aku bisa mendenngar suara pakaian yang sedang ditanggalkan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang dilempar di bahuku. Aku membuka satu mataku saat melihat Yoongi berdiri disana mengenakan kaus putih dan sepotong _boxers._ Dia menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepalanya seolah-olah ingin menertawaiku. "Ayo tukar. Berikan pakaianmu."

"Hyung mau kena masalah! Nggak mau, Aku sudah tidak ingin pakai ini lagi."

"Tapi Aku sudah terlanjur melepaskannya. Ayolah Jimin! Kita tidak seharusnya meninggalkan Jaehyun melakukan banyak hal terlalu lama."

Aku sedikit ragu-ragu sebelum Aku menunjuk jariku kearahnya. "Kalau gitu, kau balik badan!"

"Kenapa kau sok malu-malu. Kita … sama-sama cowok." Aku bertaruh kalau dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak saat jeda panjang sebelum dia mengatakan 'sama-sama cowok., biasanya akuselalu menyerah ke orang lain dengan mudah, tapi tidak untuk kali ini! Aku masih menunjuknya, memberitahunya untuk berbalik.

Dia cekikian, "Memangnya kau akan melepaskan semua pakaianmu dan telanjang bulat? Kasihin celana jeansmu saja sudah cukup. Aku sudah pakai kaosku sendiri. Kau harus mengenakan kaos di balik baju terusan itu, kalau nggak nanti gatal-gatal, tahu sendiri kan."Aku menatap baju terusan dengan bingung sebelum akumemutuskan untuk melepas jeans ku dan melemparnya ke Yoongi. Jadi sekarang kami mengenakan pakaian yang bukan milik kami masing-masing.

Aku melihat baju terusan berwarna krem yang aku kenakan ini, merasa hidupku sudah penuh. Aku masih berpikir kalau penampilanku ini sungguh keren. "Aku tidak bakal mengembalikan ini kepadamu hyung," Aku mengancamnya.

"Silahkan saja, kalau kau tidak punya malu mengenakan itu dalam perjalan ke rumah, silahkan," Dia berbicara sebelum menyeretku lagi keluar dari area ganti.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan kembali ke area monitor dengan sebuah senyuman untuk Jae, yang nampak ternganga karena tadi Yoongi adalah orang yang pergi dari sini, tapi malah Aku yang datang menggantikannya.

 _"_ Aku bisa mengatasi ini, tahu kan kau. Mengawasi monitor dan tetek-bengeknya, percayalah kepadaku."

Aku menekuk leherku kekanan dan kiri agar sedikit mengendur sebelum Aku mengambil _headphone_ yang tergeletak dilantai dan mengenakannya dikepalaku. Aku menekan tombol dan melihat Hosoek tersenyum saat dia memberi instruksi ke junior-juniornya. Dan itu dia. Yoongi sedang berjalan memegang minuman ditangannya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan raungan tawa ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut terpasang di wajah Hosoek saat dia menyadari kalau Yoongi yang melayanninya, alih-alih diriku. Dia cepat-cepat berteriak melalui saluran 11 di _walkie-talkie_ mengenai bagaimana diriku mengerjai dirinya. Aku bisa mendengar tawa Yoongi samar-samar dibelakang.

Aku menganggap hal ini lumayan lucu, tapi aku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa agar tidak dimarahi orang-orang. Aku meminta maaf secara singkat sebelum kembali memperhatikan monitor di kursi penonton untuk tim perancang.

Waku berlalu lumayan cepat. Ada banyak kegaduhan yang pecah dari permainan yang sedang berlangsung di lapangan dan juga dari kursi penonton dengan berbagai macam ragam kata-kata yang diungkapkan sepanjang jalannya pertandingan. Beberapa gol yang hampir masuk makin membakar suasana. Tim sorak di kursi penonton terus mengganti kata-kata untuk membalas saingan mereka. Para alumni juga tidak kalah suaranya dengan para siswa yang masih bersekolah. Aku tidak bisa menahan semangatku bersama mereka semua saat mengamati monitor. (Aku bisa melihat segala hal yang terjadi.)

Aku mengambil alih tugas Yoongi mengawasi monitor dan menjaga peralatan-peralatan. Ada lumayan banyak masalah yang terjadi, dan Aku terpaksa harus berjalan ke kursi penonton dan berbicara langsung dengan anggota staf lain karena terlalu banyak orang yang menggunakan _walkie-talkie._ Kadang sangat sulit membedakan siapa yang sedang berbicara disaluran itu. Setiap kali Aku menampakkan diri di dekat kursi penonton, Hosoek pasti memasang muka masam kearahku. Temannya yang lain juga menertawakan dirinya.

Sementara itu, Yoongi terus-terusan membuat Hosoek kesal dengan mencoba melayaninya, tapi rasanya Yoongi lebih mengganggu dari pada membantu. Hal itu nampaknya menjadi bahan candaan bagi orang-orang yang berkerja di daerah kursi penonton. Aku cekikian dalam atmosfir tenang yang kami rasakan. Walaupun sebenarnya sudah lelah, punya banyak teman yang bekerja bersama mencapai satu tujuan seperti ini membuatku makin giat untuk berusaha.

Yoongi masih bersedia menjadi asisten pribadinya Hosoek selama acara ini berlangsung. Namun, dia masih punya waktu untuk menghampiri dan memeriksa keadaanku dari tadi. Setiap kali dia datang kepadaku, dia sekalian membawa sebotol minuman dan makanan ringan. Aku tidak bisa menolak untuk bertanya-tanya apakah dia telah memaksa seseorang untuk pergi keluar dan membelinya dari Siam, karena Aku sangat meragukan kalau panitianya sudah membagikan roti dari Bread Papa's, toko roti yang rasanya enak dari Coex, kepada orang-orang yang bekerja di kursi penonton.

Aku menggelengkan kepala karena dia pura-pura malu dan membantah kalau membelinya untukku, berapakalipun aku tanya. Dia bersikeras kalau makanan dan minuman ini dibagi di kursi penonton. Dia mungkin berpikir kalau Aku ini terlalu naif. Bagaimanapun, Aku tidak mau berdebat dengannya. Rotinya enak.

Disamping dari semua minuman dan makanan, Yoongi secara konsisten bertanya bagaimana kabar disini, atau apakah aku sudah kelelahan. Dia bahkan juga bertanya kalau-kalau mau menukar kembali pakaian kami, tapi Aku terlalu malas untuk melakukan itu. Jadi kurang lebih Aku selalu bilang kalau semuanya baik-baik saja selama dia yang bertanya. Akhirnya, langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap dan raungan manusia meletus dari stadium.

Tim kami memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan. Mereka berhasil menjaga skor di 1-0 sepanjang sisa pertandingan. Angka itu terpampang cerah di papan nilai sebagai bukti atas kemenangan yang sudah lama kami tunggu!

Semua teman-temanku, termasuk Aku, melepas _headphone_ dan berjingkrak-jingkrak sebagai perayaan. Kami berlari berputar-putar dan menyebabkan kekacauan di area dibawah kursi penonton sebelum kami buru-buru bergabung dengan pesta yang diadakan semua siswa di lapangan sepak bola. Kami menyanyi sampai semua udara diparu-paru kami habis, nggak peduli itu lagunya tim sorak atau mars sekolah kami,sambil kami berkelompok dan saling merangkul di leher dan di bahu.

Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan hingga Aku tidak bisa menuangkannya dalam kata-kata. Semua rasa lelahku hilang seketika Aku menyaksikan hasil perjuangan kami selama ini. Aku melihat banyak teman-temanku membasahi pipi mereka dengan air mata. Aku bahkan juga sempat memperhatikan wajah Yoongi dengan bekas jejak air mata yang nampaknya baru dia usap.

Master Yong bilang kepada kami untuk mendekat bersama dan meneriakkan sorakan. Kami merangkul bahu satu sama lain dan meneriakkan sesuatu. Aku berjanji kepada diriku sendiri kalau Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari yang terhebat ini.

Setelah permainan berakhir, siswa dari sekolahnya masing-masing masih nongkrong di dalam stadium untuk waktu yang cukup lama sambil memberikan ucapan selamat atas kerja keras semua orang. Sejujurnya, Aku tetap menikmati momen ini entah menang atau kalah, karena Aku punya kesempatan untuk bertemu banyak teman baru. Aku berpamitan ke sekelompok teman baruku yang duduk di kursi penonton. Mereka semua datang menghampiri kami untuk memberikan ucapan selamat seusai pertandingan berakhir. Yah itung-itung berusaha menunjukkan semangat seperti para atlet dan karena sudah melakukan pertandinang yang sportif. Tidak peduli siapapun yang menang atau kalah, kami sudah membentuk persahabatan dari turnamen ini. Tidak ada perbedaan akan warna celana atau pagar sekolah yang bisa menghalangi kami.

Sementara Aku berbicara dengan seorang alumni yang tadi berlari menghampiri untuk memberiku ucapan selamat, Aku mendengar suara mengerikan yang familiar ditelingaku, mengganggu percakapan kami, datang dari belakangku.

"Jimin! Dari tadi aku berusaha mencarimu!" Aku bahkan tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapakah orang itu. Aku mulai menduga kalau Yuri diam-diam memasang sebuah _GPS_ ditubuhku atau sesuatu. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa menemukan Aku di tengah-tengah lautan manusia seperti ini?

"Sial! Jimin. Sejak kapan kau punya pacar yang imut ? Ya sudah, sampai bertemu nanti. Aku berencana main ke sekolah minggu depan," Chahyun Hyung yang merupakan almuni, memberkian senyum ceria dan memotong pembicaraan pendek kami. Aku membalas senyuman Chahyun hyung dan melambaikan salam perpisahan.

"Sampai bertemu nanti, Hyung."

Dengan perginya Chahyun hyung, sekarang waktunya menghadapi wanita pendek ini yang berdiri disampingku. "Kau mencariku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Tentu saja, tapi Aku nggak tahu kalau kau jadi tim teknis juga!" Aku tahu kalau dia pasti sadar akan sesuatu, karena Yuri tahu kalau selama ini Aku bekerja bersama _marching band_ yang kekurangan seragam, cuma sepotong kaus dan sebuah celana jeans dan Aku sebenarnya bukan tim teknis. Aku tidak seharusnya mengenakan baju terusan yang kedodoran ini. Walaupun Aku sudah menduga kalau pertanyaan itu akan terlontar, Aku masih punya perasaan janggal untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yuri.

"Ini punya Yoongi. Kami bertukar pakaian." Yuri memberiku seringai lebar yang membuatku merasakan keringat dingin diseluruh tubuhku.

Senyumnya yang menggemaskan bertahan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia menggandeng lenganku. "Ayo kita makan malam." Aku melirik ke wajahnya yang memberikuekpresi memohon. Aku tiba-tiba merasa cemas tentang hal ini.

Sekarang bagaimana? Aku menatap wajah Yuri saat mendengar teman-temanku mulai membuat rencana untuk merayakan semuanya malam ini.

.

.

 _Hallo everybody!_

 _1\. Maafkan saya karena hiatus lebih dari yang diperkirakan rencana awal hanya sampe akhir Mei. tapi ini udah Juni kkk Di tambah laptop kesayaangan masuk tempat service 3 minggu :( sial aja deh hidup. all of my work and everything i write just on that lovely square electronic kk so i cant do anything for my story:( I'm so sorry guys._

 _2\. Thankyou for all of Subcribes and Favorite u guys give to this story guys! Thankyou for all review dan terimakasih banyaak sudah mengomentari cerita picisan ini. I read everything u send to me! And thankyou so much._

 _3\. I dont know, masih ada yang minat baca kisah picisan Yoongi Jimin ini atau nggak. Tapi saya usahakan akan tetap update cerita ini secepatnya. paling cepat 5-7 hari setelah post chapter terakhir_

 _4\. Mungkin makin lama lama ceritanya bakal panjang banget. and i'm sorry kalau sudah ada yang pernah tonton series ini, dan ngerasa ada yang beda dari drama dan fanfiction ini. sudah saya jelaskan dari awal, saya masukin beberapa plot yang nggak ada di drama. saya imajinasiin sendiri mungkin pendeskripsian saya kurang atau tidak detail tentang cerita ini. Maafkan karena saya belum mahir menulis. masih grade amatiran parah :(_

 _5\. Keep Love Yoongi Jimin of course Bangtan too! and click Subcribes & Favorite, leave some review if u want more Yoonmin story. _

_Thankyou so much guys._

 _3:00 pm_

 _23.6.2016_


	14. Kejanggalan

**Love Sick**

* * *

 _ **Ini fanfiction based from drama Thailand dengan judul yang sama, saya bercerita dengan latar belakang drama tersebut. Hanya setting di pindah ke Seoul, dan nama cast saya ubah. Dari keseluruhan cerita saya menambahkan beberapa plot karya imajinasi saya.**_

 _ **Please, if you don't like this don't read.**_

 _ **Plot is not mine, just part of this plot is mine.**_

 _ **This story maybe need more time to finish.**_

 _ **Cast is not mine!**_

* * *

 _ **Bagian 13**_

 _ **"Kejanggalan"**_

Jadi… bagaimana pun kami berakhir ditempat ini. Aku menyamankan tubuhku duduk dikursi sebelum melihat-lihat suasana restoran yang mewah ini. Tempat ini berada didekat rumahku . Aku sudah berulang-ulang mendengar Yuri, kalau dia ingin sekali-kali makan disini, namun tidak pernah kesampaian karena restoran ini cuma buka dimalam hari. Akhirnya keinginannya terpenuhi kali ini, karena dialah orang yang dari awal menentukan tempat ini. Bahkan sampai memesan makanannya sendirian. Tapi sejujurnya aku bingung, bukan karena restoran dan makanan disini, lebih tepatnya karena Aku tidak yakin bagaimana caranya dan kapan pastinya aku mengiyakan ajakannya tadi.

Aku mengenyrit sambil melihat-lihat restoran ini, yang dekorasinya penuh dengan akuarium. Pernak-pernik itu sangat cocok dengan tema dan nama restoran ini. Tempat ini terkenal tidak hanya karena dekorasinya, tapi juga makanannya yang enak. Aku sudah berkali-kali kesini dengan teman-temanku kadang-kadang Ayahku yang mengajakku kesini. Namun, disamping dari Akuarium raksasa yang berada disekitarku, disini ada Yuri dan…

Yoongi dan Yejin duduk diseberang kami

"Aku senang sekali kalau ternyata Yoongi dan Jimin itu lumayan akrab. Kalau gitu, kita bisa _double-date_ dari kemarin-kemarin. Ya kan Yejin ?~" Suara Yuri membahana ceria dari sisiku. Yejin membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman, karena harus mendengarkan apa yang barusan Ia katakan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Yoongi sekarang, tapi Aku mendapati suasana seperti ini sungguh sulit untuk dipahami.

Yuri terus memaksaku untuk ikut bersamanya dalam acara makan malam. Dan tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya Aku menolak, Aku selalu diseret untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Dia berasumsi kalau Aku benar-benar ingin pergi makan malam dengannya. Segala hal harus sesuai dengan keinginannya kalau berhubungannya dengan Yuri. Aku selalu menjadi korban asumsi Yuri.

Awalnya, Aku berpikir kalau disini nanti hanya kami berdua saja. Hanya sekedar makan santai dan kemudian pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tapi ternyata tidak seperti yang Aku pikirkan, karena setelah Yuri memutuskan sendiri kalau Aku ingin ikut, dia langsung menelepon Yejin, yang artinya hidupku berakhir sampai disini… karena Yoongi pasti juga akan datang.

Kami berdua akhirnya menyerah dan memasrahkan bagaimana nasib hidup kami kedepannya, setelah menyadari bahwa kami berdua adalah korban dari dua wanita ini. Kami berjalan kembali ke ruang ganti kami di stadium dimana tempat tim sorak juga berganti pakaian. Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena ada banyak sekali manusia, yang berkumpul disini setelah acara berakhir. Aku pikir kalau tempat ini akan segera runtuh karena jeritan yang datang dari Angels Gang saat Yoongi dan Aku berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melepas celana kami. Hal itu sungguh menampar harga diri kami. Aku pikir, Aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup terutama Yoongi.

.

.

Pikiranku kosong untuk sesaat ketika dua wanita itu sudah selesai memesan makanan. Tidak ada satupun dari kami, Yoongi dan Aku yang harus repot-repot membuang waktu untuk memberikan pendapat kami. Kalau dilihat-lihat kembali, menunya juga tidak terlalu buruk. Kami adalah tipe-tipe orang yang pemakan segala, selama makanan itu memang diperuntukkan bagi konsumsi manusia.

"Aku sudah memesan dakgalbi dan Bossam karena itu kesukaan Jimin" Yuri menoleh untuk memberitahuku sambil tersenyum Aku membalas dengan senyuman, walaupun aku sedikit bingung. Sejak kapan aku suka Dakgalbi

"Ya tentu, Terima kasih."

"Em, Aku juga memesan ayam goreng kesukaanmu, Yoongi. Aku sangat memahamimu, iya kan?" Kenapa dua gadis ini terus-terusan untuk berusaha nampak lebih baik satu sama lain _._ Dari begitu banyakekspresi yang ada, Yoongi dan Aku hanya mampu memasang senyum masam.

Aku melirik Yoongi yang sudah memasang senyum masam di wajahnya sebelum dia melirikku kembali dan membalas perkataan Yejin. "Oh, benar."

Alisku menggulung layaknya tali tambang. SaatAku tenggelam dengan pikiranku tenang kenapa Yoongi harus memberiku perhatiannya kepadaku, macam-macam menu pembuka mulai berdatangan di meja kami, yang artinya perhatianku benar-benar teralihkan.

Semua ini kelihatannya enak sampai Aku sudah lupa tentang segalanya

"Yang ini, yang ini, Jimin!" Yuri cepat-cepat memakai peralatan makannya untuk mengambil sedikit daging ham panggang untukku saat itu juga. Yejin menolak untuk mengalah dengan menaruh sepotong ikan salmon dalam saus ikan di piring Yoongi.

Aku memutuskan untuk menahan sedikit rasa rakusku dan berlaku seperti layaknya seorang laki-laki baik,

"Oh, ini nih." Yang Aku lakukan adalah menaruh sepotong cumi-cumi goreng di piring Yuri. Hal itu mendorong semangatnya karena dia cepat-cepat mengangkat piringnya untuk pamer ke Yejin. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka berdua. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk cekikikan.

Yejin tetap menunduk karena Yoongi masih sibuk menuangkan air ke semua gelas milik kami masing-masing, sehingga dia tidak bisa mengambilkan makanan untuk ditaruh di piring Yejin . Aku menyadari kalau Yejin menarik-narik lengan baju Yoongi dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Ah, Yoongi… Kau nggak mengambilkan aku makanan?" Yoongi menoleh dengan tatapan bingung yang membuatku tertawa kecil. Dia menyendok keju goreng untuk diberikan ke pada Yejin,

"Ini silahkan. Maaf ya, Aku sibuk menuangkan minuman untuk semuanya." Tapi Yejin tidak nampak senang dengan semua itu.

Aku mengrenyitkan alis penasaran karena nampaknya Yejin makin kesal sekarang. Namun, Yoongi tidak sadar dengan keadaan ini karena dia sekarang membagi salmon dari piringnya untuk ditaruh di piringku.

"Nih, tukar sama daging ham ya? Sini." Si brengsek ini mulai bertingkah sok asumsi seperti Yuri sekarang.

"Lucu sekali. Sejak kapan Aku setuju dengan tawaranmu? Tapi terimakasih buat salmonnya, Aku sebenarnya juga kepingin," Aku berbicara sambil menusuk sepotong daging ham dengan garpu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Yoongi mencuri daging hamku. Dia membuat desahan sebagai ekspresi protes.

"Kalau Kau makan semua itu sendirian, salmon dan babi-nya nanti akan bertarung di tenggorokkanmu, lalu _duar!"_

"Ugh kau menjijikan hyung" Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginannya setelah melontarkan candaan bodoh sebelum akhirnya Aku setuju untuk berbagi sedikit dakgalbi ku dengannya, walaupun kenyataannya dia sudah memberikan setengah porsi dari seluruh salmonnya.

Akhirnya, hal itu menimbulkan sebuah peperangan diantara kami berdua untuk memperebutkan siapa yang boleh makan apa. Peralatan makan kami menjadi senjata saat kami mencoba mencuri makanan dari piring kami satu sama lain. Kami menyebabkan kegaduhan sebelum salah satu dari kami menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

Yoongi menyadarinya sebelum diriku. Dia langsung berhenti bertarung denganku saat itu juga dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Yejin.

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja, Yejin? Kau diam terus? Hm?" Aku melihat Yejin cemberut sehingga Aku memutuskan untuk sedikit menurunkan tingkat keliaranku. Aku juga tidak lupa untuk memeriksa apakah Yuri juga kesal, tapi dia masih tersenyum dengan riang. Nampaknya dia sungguh menikmati pertarungan diantara Yoongi dan Aku barusan.

"Kenapa Kau memberku keju goreng…? Kau lupa ya kalau Aku sedang diet?" _._ Aku cepat-cepat meraih gelasku yang berisi air untuk kuminum dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan yang sedang terjadi.

"Oh… Maaf." Dua orang itu mencoba meluruskan keadaan. Yoongi menghidangkan banyak makanan lainnya ke piring Yejin. Aku menyaksikannya saat dia meraih piring yang berisi salad berwarna-warni.

"Lihat, Rocket Salad ini punyamu, kan? Aku ingat. Lihat?" dia sungguh ahli dalam hal ini _._ Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang Yuri pesan tapikemudian dia meraih daging babi dan spaghetti udang. Aku gembira karena orang yang satu ini tidak cepat kesal. Aku suka hal itu.

Setelah harus mendengarkan Yoongi mencoba meluruskan keadaan untuk waktu yang cukup lama,senyum Yejin akhirnya merekah karena Yoongi terus berusaha menyodorkan salad untuk menyenangkan dirinya sepanjang waktu.

Aku hanya mampu menatap apapn yang terjadi diseberangku, tanpa bisa menjelaskan perasaan aneh apa yang ada dihatiku. Sendok garpuku terasa makin berat. Terlalu berat hingga aku hanya memainkan makanan dipiring tanpa ada niat untuk memasukkannya kedalam mulutku.

"Jimin. Jiminaa, Jimin!" Aku tersentak cukup keras saat Yuri mengagetkanku dengan mengguncangkan tubuhku. Aku mengguncangkan kepala untukmengusir pikiran aneh dari dalam kepala sebelum Aku menoleh untuk memperhatikan orang yang tadi memanggil namaku, "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Pikiranmu sudah jalan-jalan kemana saja dari tadi? Apa Kau nggak suka sama daging hamnya? Aku bisa pesan lagi."

"Nggak, nggak. Bukan itu. Aku orangnya nggak rakus," Aku cepat-cepat membantahnya saat dia cekikikan melihatku. Lalu kemudian Yuri menaruh peralatan makannya dan mendekati Yejin untuk merebut perhatiannya.

"Hey, hey. Mau diomongin sekarang? Aku masih menunggu." Aku dan Yoongi menatap ke dua gadis ini dalam kebingungan setelah Yuri mengucapkan sesuatu yang kedengaran aneh. Kami tidak punya bayangan tentang apa yang mereka rencanakan.

Yejin sedikit ragu sebelum dia mencolek bahu Yoongi walaupun dia sudah menatap dirinya, "Ada apa?"

"Yoongi, minggu depan Kau ada acara?" Yoongi nampak sedikit bingung namun tetap mengambil teleponnya untuk memeriksa jadwal.

Yuri ikut-ikutan, "Jimin, periksa jadwalmu juga! Ayo periksa!"

Dia tersenyum memohon kepadaku. Aku tidak seperti Yoongi seperti yang repot-repot membuat jadwal kegiatan-untuk dirinya sendiri-dan memasukkannya kedalam telepon. Aku memakai metode yang namanya 'Pengingat dengan Ingatan'… dan itu alasannya kenapa Aku sering melupakan segala hal. Tapi dari apa yang bisa Aku ingat, nanti nampaknya tidak akan sibuk. Yoongi terus berkutat dengan teleponnya selama beberapa menit sebelum mendongak kembali dan menjawab,

"Aku tidak ada acara. Memang mau pergi kemana?" Yejin menyeringai lebar ketika mendengar jawaban itu. Yuri menyenggolku dengan bahunya,

"Kau gimana, Jimin?"

"Aku rasa aku juga tidak ada acara. Memang ada apa?" Mereka terus-terusan mengungkit hal itu. Aku mati penasaran ingin tahu!

Walaupun Aku sudah melontarkan pertanyaan, Aku kemudian ragu apakah sebaiknya Aku mendengarkan jawabannya saat melihat Yuri dan Yejin tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Aku menelan ludah karena bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh mereka berdua, dan hal itu bukanlah pertanda yang bagus. Mereka juga memberikan tatapan aneh.

"Yejin kemarin memenangkan sesuatu." Yuri yang pertama membuka mulut sebelum dia mencolek tangan Yejin sehingga dia bisa menunjukkan 'sesuatu'.

Sebelum otakku mulai memproses pikiran nakal, Aku mendapat jawaban semua pertanyaan ketika melihat sebuah kartu berwarna putih dihadapanku.

'Sesuatu' itu adalah sebuah voucher hadiah. Walaupun, aku masih menerka-nerka voucher hadiah macam apa itu. Yuri mungkin menyadari kalau otakku agak sedikit lambat sehingga membuatnya melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Yejin dapat voucher hadiah dari Serenade. Sebuah resort di Jeju. Vouchernya untuk dua kamar! Ayo kita pergi bareng? Yah? Yah? Yah? Ya?" Di titik ini, lenganku berubah menjadi batang bambu dan ada seekor koala yang bergantung disitu.

Aku mencuri pandang ke Yoongi, yang dimana jugamenatapku dengan aneh. Mungkin tatapannya sama seperti tatapanku ke dirinya saat ini, karena rasanya canggung kalau kita berempat pergi bersama dalam sebuah perjalanan seperti ini.

"Menurutmu gimana, Jimin? Ayo, kita berangkat!" Penyakit Yuri satu ini susah di sembuhkan. Sementara itu, Yejinmemberikan senyum yang manis kepada Yoongi,

"Ayo kita pergi bersama, Yoongi?"

Tidak ada lelaki didunia ini yang bisa menolak dalam situasi seperti ini.

.

.

Setelah perutku benar-benar terisi penuh dan membayar tagihan yang totalnya mencapai 4 digit, kami mengantar para gadis untuk mencari taksi. Aku ingat agar memilih yang warnanya biru muda karena mereka punya GPS dan mengambil foto plat nomornya di Hpku juga. Lebih baik aman daripada menyesal kemudian, saat itu sudah lumayan malam.

Kenapa nggak mengantarkan mereka sendiri-sendiri…? Yah, karena kami berdua masih ada acara yang harus didatangi.

IPhoneku berbunyi keras tepat saat taksi biru muda itu pergi. Aku meraihnya cepat-cepat dan melihat layarnya menemukan wajah Taehyung yang memang berantakan di screen Iphoneku.

"Apa?"

"KAU BUTUH WAKTU BERAPA LAMA BUAT NGEDATE SAMA SELINGKUHANMU" Taehyung berteriak layaknya di hutan. Aku tersentak sangat keras membuat Yoongi memalukan. Jangan pikir kalau Aku akan membalasnya dengan sopan, Aku harus berteriak ke mulutnya yang seperti pantat itu.

"Kenapa mulutmu harus teriak-teriak sih?! Kau dimana?! Rame banget!"

"Di restoran! Semuanya sudah disini kecuali Kau dan suamimu!" Taehyung brengsek dia kira aku istri Yoongi apa.

"Iya, iya! Aku dan Suamiku lagi jalan kesana. Aku barusan mengantar Yeri pulang kerumah. Nanti jangan lupa semir sepatu kami sampai kinclong saat kami sampai disana. Kami akan tiba 20 menit lagi. Sampai ketemu!" Aku langsung menutup panggilan itu karena suaranya makin keras. Ada musik, acara kami bukan di klub dugem, tapi di resto yang ada _live-band_ -nya dan disana juga ada teman-teman kami, yang juga membuat kegaduhan. Aku sejuta persen yakin kalau mereka semua akan memporak-porandakan restoran itu.

"Jadi restoran apa?" Yoongi bertanya kepadaku saat dia mencegat sebuah taksi untuk kami. Aku membuka pintu dan masuk kedalamnya sebelum berbicara ke supir taksinya,

" Saeboong Greece, pak."

Tidak butuh waktu yang terlalu lama saat kami tiba ditempat teman-teman kami sudah membuat rencana untuk berkumpul. Sebenarnya, Aku tidak butuh petunjuk karena kami juga sering datang kesini hanya untuk nongkrong saja. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kami memilih tempat ini. Tapi yang Aku tahu, semua tempat itu rasanya nyaman sepanjang selalu bersama teman-temanku.

Yoongi dan Aku keluar dari taksi dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana teman-teman kami berkumpul. Aku mendengar sambutan yang keras dan gaduh dari mereka saat kami datang. Tepatnya lebih mirip lolongan seekor anjing dan yang lainnya mengikuti. Zona ini berisi dengan teman -kira ada 40-50 orang disini.

"Ciee! Pasangan baru sudah datang! Woo!~" Taehyung brengsek membuat sebuah ejekan yang ditujukan untuk kami, seolah-olah dia sedang mabuk, sepertinya dia memang mabuk kemudian mengajak yang lainnya untuk ikut-ikutan. Rasanya aku ingin menarik kepalaku sendiri dan menyeretnya pulang kerumah. Namun, Yoongi haya tersenyum sebelum dia menarikku dan merangkulku di pundak.

"Yo, Yoongi! Cukuplah bermain-main! Jimin, sini duduk!" Hosoek mengatakan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan hidupku. Dia meneriakkan ajakan untuk duduk disebelahnya. Kelompok Yoongi sendiri juga memanggilnya sehingga dia bisa bergabung bersama mereka di meja lain.

Aku menyamankan diri di kursi kosong yang sengaja disiapkan untukku. Ada banyak adik kelas yang duduk disekitar sini. Anak-anak yang sangat membantu dalan acara sepak bola kemarin, tim sorak, pasukan _marching_ _band_ , anggota parade, tim kursi penonton, dan sisanya. Walaupun yangtidak terlibat juga ikut disini merayakan. Aku tidak terlalu keberatan toh, kami semua adalah teman.

Tapi hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah…

Hansol, Hansol juga datang disini!

Hansol adalah salah satu teman dekatku. Dulunya dia anggota band juga, tapi hanya untuk sesaat. Dia terlalu malas untuk datang latihan, sehingga memutuskan untuk keluar. Dia anak yang lumayan baik. Dia suka bersenang-senang dan menyukai teman-temannya. Semua temannya juga menyukai dirinya. Dia biasanya selalu mengikuti arus. Dia ini bukan orang korea asli, Ayahnya asli dari Amerika jadi karena tampangnya yang bisa di bilang lumayan banyak gadis yang mengejarnya dari dulu.

Kekurangannya, dia lumayan keras kepala dan ceroboh. Dia orang yang tidak waspada juga. Ditambah lagi, dia jago berkelahi. Sayang dia sulit kontrol emosinya, dia bahkan pernah punya kasus baku hantam. Dan menyeretku bersamanya, dan memberiku banyak masalah berkali-kali. Baru saja tahun kemarin, dia berantem dengan seseorang yang kebetulan merupakan keponakan dari kepala sekolah. Kurang beruntung baginya, Hansol dikeluarkan dari sekolah gara-gara kejadian itu.

Walaupun dia dikeluarkan, kami masih sering berhubungan, nongkrong bareng Kami juga sering menelepon satu sama lain. Namun, akhir-akhir ini kami jarang berhubungan gara-gara aku sibuk mengurusi turnamen sepak bola ini, sampai malam ini.

"Gimana kabarmu, _dude_?! Kenapa Kau tiba-tiba ngilang gitu!" Aku memukul punggungnya keras-keras sebagai sebuah salam.

"Kabar baik. Sekolah baruku banyak cewek cantik, jadi Aku lumayan bahagia," dia langsung menyombong. _._ Hansol dipindahkan ke sebuah sekolah internasional didekat Daegu

"Aku mau satu! Bisa cariin satu nggak untukku?" Kalimat cabul itu datangnya bukan dari mulutku, tapi siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung. Dia mencondongkan kepalanya didekat kami, Aku bisa mencium bau busuk yang datang darinya.

"Ada sih beberapa, tapi para gadis juga punya standar, tahu sendiri lah."

"Ow, brengsek kau!" _Well, Hansol juga tidak salah mengenai itu._ Aku mendapati ekspresi wajah Taehyung sangat lucu. Semacam merona gabungan antara merah dan ungu, benar-benar mabuk. Kulit Taehyung sedikit lebih gelap. Nggak terlalu gelap juga, lebih ke sawo matang. Taehyung tidak hanya cowok yang disini, ada juga beberapa didekatnya.

"Aku nggak suka cewek putih. Bisa cariin cewek jepang? Seperti Yuri pacarnya Jimin itu? Carikan satu, bro!" Taehyung sudah melewati batasnya aku memukul tepat dikepalanya.

"Ow, Apa-apaan itu?! Kau tau kan, harusnya Kau berikan Yuri kepadaku. Kabarnya Kau sebenarnya juga nggak mau sama dia kan. Kau tuh harusnya menjaga Yoongi tuh, karena dia suamimu yang baru." Si lubang pantat ini, Aku bersumpah. Berbicara omong kosong itu seperti virus yang menyebar di udara.

Aku tidak sempat berteriak untuk membalas semuanya karena Yuri yang meneleponku. Aku rasa dia ingin memberi tahu kalau sudah sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Aku menjawab panggilan itu sambil menunjuk wajah Taehyung sebagai sebuah peringatan. Dia membalasnya dengan mimik muka mengejek yang makin membuatku ingin menendang pantatnya.

Aku meninggalkan meja sehingga Aku bisa berbicara dengannya di luar ruangan karena tidak mau mengganggunya dengan semua kegaduhan itu. Yuri meleponku untuk memberi tahu kalau sudah sampai dirumah dan mengingatkan agar jangan minum terlalu banyak. Dia juga memintaku agar mengirimnya pesan ketika nanti Aku sampai dirumah. Ah, nggak papa. Lebih baik ada seseorang yang menjaga dan memperhatikanmu dari pada tidak sama sekali, kalimat itu yang selalu aku gumamkan untuk diri sendiri.

Aku sedang bertelepon dengan Yuri untuk sesaat sebelum menyadari kalau Hansol mengikutiku keluar disini. Dia memberikan tatapan aneh seolah-olah ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku.

Perasaanku mengatakan kalau dia kesini bukan untuk sekedar merokok sehingga membuatku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilan dengan Yuri, "Aku harus pergi, oke? Nanti Aku kirim pesan kalau sudah sampai rumah. Iya, Iya. Dah."

Hansol langsung menyodorkan sepuntung rokok seusai Aku menutup telepon. Namun, Aku tidak merokok karena Aku takut kalau bibirku tidak lagi berwarna merah muda. Hanya bercanda. Aku tidak tahu caranya merokok dan kedua orang tuaku pasti akan berteriak habis-habisan sampai telingaku kebas, kalau mereka memergokiku.

"Nggak, makasih. Ada sesuatu yang salah, Hansol?" Aku tahu kalau Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sangat khawatir seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Jadi Kau akhir-akhir ini sering bersama dengan Yoongi?" Aku sungguh membenci pertanyaan mungkin akan mulai mengumpatkan kata-kata kotor kalau yang berbicara adalah orang lain, tapi Hansol memasang tampang yang sangat serius.

"Iya, lumayan. Tapi seriusan, Kau nggak papa?" Aku hanya makin menyuburkan rasa penasaran ketika menyadari ada keraguan darinya. Dia masih tidak mau memberitahuku jadi rasa ingin tahuku lebih besar sekarang, " _Bro,_ bilang aja kepadaku kalau ada sesuatu yang salah."

"Apa dia… Maksudku, Yoongi. Apakah dia masih bersama pacarnya itu?"

Aku sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Hansol untuk beberapa alasan. Kenapa tiba-tiba melontarkan pernyataan ini. Yang lebih penting,harusnya dia bertanya langsung ke Yoongi tentang ini.

" Yejin? Yah, Iya masih. Kami barusan makan malam bersama tadi." Mendadak, Aku merasakan ada perasaan tajam yang menyakitkan muncul di dalam hati setelah Aku memberikan Hansol sebuah jawaban. Aku harus tetap mengingatkan diri sendiri, lagi dan lagi, kalau itu merupakan pertanda yang bagus bahwa mereka belum putus sampai sekarang.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam saat Aku melirik wajah Hansol yang tampak carut marut. Nampaknya dia tidak terlalu senang dengan kenyataan bahwa kehidupan romansa temannya itu sedang mekar berseri-seri.

"Memang ada sesuatu?"

Hansol masih tidak memberikanku sebuah jawaban walaupun pertanyaannya sudah kuulang berkali-kali. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan mulai menyalakan lagi rokok yang baru, sebelum mengulurkan Handphonenya.

" Ini apa?"

"Lihat aja videonya." Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia harus bersikap serius seperti ini. Aku melirik wajahya yang tampak muram, kemudian aku menerima handphone itu dan mengamatinya.

"dasar cabul." Aku berteriak kearahnya agar harapannya dia tertawa. Namun, dia buru-buru kembali mendekatiku setelah mendengarku.

Ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak menyenangkan membuatku bingung. Dia memakai telapak tangannya untuk menutupi layar dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Lihat ini. Terus nanti ceritakan apa yang Kau lihat," dia bicara kepadaku sebelum pergi lagi dan melanjutkan rokoknya. Aku masih bingung kenapa tiba tiba Hansol menyuruhku melihat video ini. Satu-satunya cara untuk mencari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah melihat video itu.

Aku mengamati video yang sudah Hansol pilih dan menekan tombol putar. Nampaknya seperti video amatir karena Aku melihat sebuah wajah cowok mengisi seluruh layar saat dia menyesuaikan kamera sebelum dia berjalan ke arah kasur. Aku merasa tidak nyaman karena Aku tidak yakin apakah yang kulihat ini adalah porno atau bukan.

Telepon itu terus memutar sebuah video porno. Sekarang, ada seorang cowok dan gadis yang sedang berhubungan intim di atas kasur dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Kameranya ditaruh terlalu rendah karena Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah si ceweknya. Tapi Aku sudah melihat wajah cowoknya saat dia sedang mengatur kameranya tadi. Si gadis Kulitnya yang putih dan berukuran pas dan sempurna, tidak terlalu kecil dan juga tidak terlalu besar. Aku mulai merasa ragu terhadap diri sendiri karena Aku tidak yakin apakah Aku harus terus menonton ini.

Tepat disaat Aku akan menoleh dan berteriak ke pemilik teleponnya, Aku kehilangan kata-kata ketika menyadari apa yang sedang terputar di layar. Pada titik ini, Aku lebih dari yakin kalau Aku tidak akan mungkin terangsang dengan video ini.

Aku membuka mataku lebih lebar sehingga bisa melihat lebih jelas, hanya untuk memastikan. Pasangan itu jatuh dari kasur sehingga aku bisa melihat wajah si ceweknya.

Aku melihat wajah yang cantiknya sempurna yang rasanya sangat familiar bagiku. Aku mengenali sepasang mata itu karena Aku sering melihatnya. Dia menyipitkan mata seolah-olah dirinya sedang dikuasai oleh nafsu birahi. Aku bisa melihat sebatang hidung yang mancung dan sepasang bibir merah. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena sedang dikuasai oleh keadaan.

Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi berdasarkan apa yang Aku lihat, semua indraku mengatakan bahwa gadis ini adalah Yejin. Pacarnya Yoongi. Ini sudah pasti pacarnya temanku.

Banyak pikiran melesat cepat didalam kepalaku saat aku menatap layar dan menyaksikan segala hal yang terjadi disitu. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku menekan tombol _pause_ dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain walaupun video ini durasinya masih lumayan lama.

Nampaknya Hansol menyadari kalau Aku akhirnya memahami apa yang dia coba sampaikan kepadaku. Dia berjalan menghampiriku dan dengan lembut menepuk kepalaku setelah dia mengambil kembali teleponnya dari tanganku,

"Aku juga tidak sampai hati menyelesaikan video itu. Rasanya mengerikan."

"Apa arti dari semua ini?" Aku bertanya kepadanya sambil terduduk di pinggir jalan, merasa benar-benar kelelahan. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan harus berhadapan dengan sesuatu semacam ini.

Hansol berjongkok didekatku, "Cowok itu yang ada di video, dia temanku. Em, teman satu sekolah…" Dia mulai berbicara.

"Yejin itu sudah lumayan terkenal. Hampir semua temanku sudah pernah tidur bersamanya."

"Bagaimana ini mungkin terjadi…?"

"Dan mereka bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun," dia melanjutkan perkataannya sambil menyembulkan asap. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Hansol maksud, tapi Aku benar-benar jijik dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Mungkin ini semua hanya salah paham. Kau menghancurkan reputasi Yejin disini."

"Aku sudah… pernah berurusan dengannya secara pribadi, Jimin." Aku cepat-cepat menoleh ke arahnya, "Berurusan gimana?"

"Kemarin di Restoran biasa. Aku bertemu dengan Yejin, dia sedang nongkrong bersama banyak temanku."

"Terus?"

"Waktu itu dia sedikit mabuk , dia muntah dan mengenai aku. Aku rasa, dia tidak tahu asal sekolahku sebelum pindah ke sekolahku yang sekarang. Aku berasumsi kalau Yejin sudah putus dari Yoongi."

"…."

"Kami bahkan berhasil mencapai hotel, tapi Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Nggak peduli betapa seksinya dia, Aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya dalam keadaan biasa, jadi rasanya aneh. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Bahkan Aku tidak bisa terangsang, _men"_ Aku memaksa diriku untuk tertawa bersama Hansol. Aku tahu seorang cowok yang sayang kepada teman-temannya seperti Hansol tidak akan mampu melakukan hal semacam itu, bahkan walaupun dia dan Yoongi tidak terlalu akrab atau gimana.

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan. Segalanya nampak semakin karut didalam kepalaku. Buktinya sudah ada disini dalam bentuk video. Hansol bahkan juga cerita kepadaku apa yang ia alami. Tapi Aku terlalu takut, terlalu takut untuk mempercayai semua ini. Otakku mengatakan kalau pasti ada sebuah kesalahan yang terjadi disini. Aku mati-matian berharap kalau semua ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman belaka.

Hansol menyadari kalau Aku kesulitan memahami semua ini, sehingga dia menjulurkan tangannya dan merangkul dan meremas bahuku,

"Kasih tahu Yoongi gimana situasinya sekarang ini. Aku merasa sangat bersalah kepadanya, _men._ "

"bagaimana…? Bahkan Aku sendiri nggak tahu caranya untuk memberi tahu tentang hal ini," Aku menjawab Hansol sambil mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Aku melihat kalau Hansol mengangguk tanda paham.

Kami duduk disini dalam diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum Hansol menepuk bahuku dan mengajak untuk kembali masuk kedalam. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk saat ini.

.

.

Sekembalinya aku bergabung di meja, Bir adalah hal yang pertama kali aku minta.

"Hansol-aa, apa yang telah Kau lakukan terhadap Jimin?! Kenapa dia sekarang menjelma jadi kakek-kakek pemabuk?!" Suara Hosoek yang nyaring berteriak kepada Hansol mampu mencapai telingaku. Aku rasa ada hubungannya dengan gelasku yang tidak pernah kosong sejak sekembalinya aku kedalam sini bersama Hansol.

Aku hanya merasa kalau gaya gravitasi nampaknya semakin kuat akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa kepalaku selalu mengarah ke lantai?

"Ambilkan Aku satu lagii," Walaupun Hosoek terus mengomeliku, Aku masih punya Taehyung yang senantiasa mendukungku dari belakang. Dia terus mencampurkan minuman untukku sampai dititik Aku lupa berapa gelas yang sudah aku minum. Taehyung sendiri juga nampak mabuk, karena gelas demi gelas yang ia buatkan, rasanya semakin kuat dan kuat.

Aku mengangkat kelopak mataku yang rasanya berat untuk melihat teman-temanku yang sudah memesan lagi sebotol minuman Black Label. Segalanya nampak sedikit kabur bagiku, Aku rasa mataku sudah kehilangan kemampuan fokus. Aku melihat bayang-bayang Keng saat dia memukul kepalaku sambil berbicara kesemua orang,

"Si brengsek ini udah mabuk banget." Aku mulai merasa marah, tapi Aku tidak pedulisiapa yang mengatakan hal itu. Yang Aku tahu, kepalaku rasanya luar biasa sakit. Aku tidak dalam suasana hati ingin beradu argumen dengan seseorang. Aku terus menundukkan kepala dan Aku merasa kalau daging Ham dan salmon sedang mencari jalan untuk kembali naik ke tenggorokkan. Aku memutuskan kalau lebih baik mendongakkan kepala.

Aku menatap langit-langit dan bertarung melawan cahaya dari restoran itu. Aku merasakan alisku sangat mengrenyit, seolah-olah ada kekuatan besar magnet yang ingin menyatukan mereka. Tidak perduli betapa keras usahaku untuk memisahkan mereka, semuanya tidak mempan.

Semua pikiran didalam kepalaku sedang mengalami peperangan. Aku sangat bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus Aku lakukan.

Sepotong gambar dari video tadi melintas di otakku, walaupun nampaknya itu seperti kenyataan yang terjadi didepanku. Pikiranku memberitahu semua indraku mengenai wanita macam apa dia itu. Semua hal itu, bersama dengan suara Hansol yang terus berulang-ulang dengan keras didalam kepala, memberitahuku lagi dan lagi apa yang sedang terjadi. Sesuatu hal yang dimana Yoongi sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Aku membayangkan senyuman Yoongi. Senyuman yang ia berikan kepadaku, kepada Yejin, dan kepada semua orang. Senyum indah yang tak akan termakan oleh jaman. Aku tidak bisa membuat diriku memaafkan orang yang telah menghancurkan senyuman itu. Aku tidak bisa membuat diriku memaafkan orang yang tidak mampu melihat betapa berharganya Yoongi itu. Tidak, tidak untuk orang yang dengan jelas-jelas membalas cinta dan niat baik Yoongi dengan tindakan sia-sia.

Hal itu sungguh membuatku merasa sakit, lebih sakit dari malam dimana kami berdua mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Tanganku mengepal keras. Kukuku rasanya berhasil menembus daging telapak tangan. Yang bisa Aku bayangkan adalah bagaimana hancurnya Yoongi nanti. Rasanya didalam hati ini diremas-remas begitu kuat hingga rasanya sakit. Aku harusnya tidak usah tahu tentang segalanya ini.

Karena Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa Aku lakukan untuk Yoongi. Atau, haruskan Aku membiarkan keadaan seperti biasanya saja?

Benakku sekarang isinya hanya satu kata, kenapa. Kenapa?

Teman-temanku masih berpesta pora dan tertawa tanpa ada tanda-tanda mau berhenti. Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Bukan karena Aku mabuk, tapi lebih karena terkuras untuk memberikan energi ke pikiranku. Aku mengakui kalau Aku tidak bisa membiarkan segala keburukan ini berlanjut. Aku terlalu takut untuk memikirkan bahwa apa yang Aku alami malam ini adalah sebuah kenyataan, atau hanya sekedar mimpi. Mungkin bukan disitu saja letak ceritanya. Yejin mungkin punya alasan yang sama sekali tidak bisa ku bayangkan. Atau mungkin itu bukan Yejin.

Aku berteriak dalam hati, memberitahu diri sendiri agar tidak terlalu gampang percaya terhadap segalanya. Karena pada akhirnya, Yejin yang akan menjadi orang yang paling kehilangan dan orang yang paling hancur berkeping-keping adalah temanku.

Aku… tidak ingin mempercaya semua ini…

"Jimin, ada masalah apa?" Aku mendengar suara berat yang familiar yang mengganggu jalan pikiranku. Aku membuka mata untuk melihat orang dihadapanku ini dengan senyumnya yang konyol terpasang diwajahnya.

"Siapa yang membiarkan dia mabuk berat seperti ini? Kulitnya sudah merah semua," Yoongi menoleh kesekitar untuk bertanya ke teman-temanku.

"Iya, iya. Kau rawat dia sana. Pacarmu itu benar-benar lemah menghadapi alkohol," Jisoo bilang sambil tertawa cekikian. Kalau aku masih punya sisa tenaga, Aku bakal menendangpantatmu. Tapi tidak. Tidak untuk malam ini.

Aku duduk diam dan mengamati Yoongi saat dia duduk disandaran tangan kursiku. Dia menikmati waktu mengobrol dengan teman-teman kami. Sekali-kali, Aku mendengar tawanya. Tapi kadang, dia kadang menoleh untuk memeriksaku apakah masih hidup atau tidak.

"Jimin! Segelas lagi, segelas lagi!" Walaupun begitu, Taehyung terus menyodorkan minuman ke arahku. Sudah pasti aku tidak menolaknya. Aku meraih untuk menerima gelas itu, tapi tangan seseorang menghadangku.

"Dia sudah mabuk berat, Taehyung. Aku rasa dia sudah cukup," Hanya satu orang yang berani melawan keinginanku.

"Nggak bisa, Yoongi! Kami sudah pesan sebotol minuman ini, jadi Jimin harus ikut bertanggung jawab!" Suara Taehyung yang cempreng menandakan kalau dia tidak akan membiarkan ini begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan pasti wajah apa yang Yoongi buat, tapi Aku melihat bayangan tangannya yang menerima minuman itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa memaksaku agar Aku saja yang minum. Aku akan minum ini ya," Instingku membuatku meraih dan menggenggam tangannya saat Aku mendengar kata-kata itu. "Jangan Hyung. Biarkan Aku saja yang ^mabuk sendirian."

"Aku nggak akan mabuk. Aku bukan orang yang lemah," dia bilang kepadaku dengan sedikit kelicikan disuaranya, yang membuatku ingin menendang dirinya. Namun, Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini. Dia mendorong dahiku dengan jarinya, yang membuatku jatuh kebelakang karena Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk menahannya.

"Kau itu udah mabuk, nggak mungkin Kau terus-terusan minum lagi." Dia dengan lembut membelai dahiku dengan tangan yang sama. Aku tidak bisa menolah untuk menyunggingkan senyuman.

Aku menggenggam tangan yang berada didahiku dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, "Yoongi Hyung.."

"Em, ada apa?"

"Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi… Aku akan selalu disini untukmu, oke?"

.

.

* * *

 _Hello Everyone!_

 _1\. Update chapter ini saya agak bingung deskripsiin orang mabuk. cause i never see before xD Ada kata kata yang 'kurang sopan' mohon diabaikan. karena kosa kata bahasa saya terbatas._

 _2\. Please, dont hate women character :( i know kebanyakan pasti gemes sama cewek mereka. but they are not that bad i think._

 _3\. Happy fasting guys! Ied will come in 7 days again. Happy Ramadhan and Happy Ied Mubbarok xD ( gapapa kali ya duluin)_

 _Enjoy._

 _9:10 pm_

 _27.06.2016_


End file.
